Switched
by kiwi4me
Summary: She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse. Rated T for mild language and mild violence, including weapons.
1. Prologue

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Ino Yamanaka and I am a spy, an assassin, and everything else needed. I sometimes go undercover and become another person in order to find what I was sent for. You see, I am not just any ordinary spy. Where I work in is a place where we look for certain information to satisfy certain mission. When we get a lead, we would intervene. We are highly skilled in retrieval cases. On some missions, we choose a person who is close to whom we are looking for or who has information. Next is where I come in. I am one of their best and this is why I am always called for duties like these. I am their top agent. I live and breathe the person that I am to become. My duty is not to just be a new person, but a living breathing person. I specialize in becoming a person that already exists. I learn everything about them: their likes and dislikes, emotional cues, fears, how far the button could be pushed, what makes them tick, what gives them pleasure, where do they go, how they act, what they smell like, and everything that would make me become the other human being. I sometimes forget who the real me is after becoming so many people. Though I am a chameleon, it doesn't mean that I, Ino Yamanaka do not get lost in this crazy life I live.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The rest of the story will be in third-person. Just wanted you all to be aware.

love,

kiwi4me


	2. Case One: Sakura Haruno

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

**Case One: Sakura Haruno**

"I need you to become her. She has close connection to Naruto Uzumaki, he is the one with the lead," the man spoke monotonously from the other side of the table.

"Understood," the female spoke firmly as she held the files for what she needed to know.

"She is currently in room 05," the male sat back with his eyes still boring into her blue ones, "… do not forget to inform her of the situation."

"Of course," the female stood with a bow and walked out of the room.

Blonde hair in a ponytail moved slightly with the movement of her walk. It was silent as the sound of her footsteps echoed on the brick floor. She walked up to the plain white door with a plaque numbered 05 on it. She knocked a couple times before walking in. She saw bright pink hair that glowed against the white walls. She noticed the intense glare coming from the female and she knew that it was time to start. The blonde sat across from the pinkette who continued her glare.

"Hello Sakura Haruno," she spoke briefly, "… my name is Ino Yamanaka."

"What am I doing here!" Sakura barked angrily.

"You seem angry," Ino clarified softly holding a calm composure.

"Of course I am!" Sakura stood slamming her hands against the table, "… your people kidnapped me!"

"I know it is hard to comprehend Sakura," Ino tried.

"Damn right it is!" she continued, "… what am I doing here! What do you want from me?"

"I would like to understand you, but I can't hear what you are asking me. Would you lower your voice a bit before speaking again?" Ino calmly spoke as she saw the confusion on the female's face before a huff escaped her lips.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura gritted out in a lower voice.

"We have information that someone you are close to may be in serious danger," Ino explained to see worry on the pinkette's feature.

"Who?" the female questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ino spoke his name so easily causing Sakura to be on the brink of tears.

"Listen Sakura," Ino spoke comfortingly, "… we believe whoever is after him would have the information we need to find someone."

"Why… why didn't you grab him?" Sakura asked holding her tears back.

"If we picked him up, the people after him would know we are close behind," Ino noted the way the pinkette grabbed the bottom of her Bermuda shorts tightly, "… this is why you are here."

"What do I have to do," the determination in her voice made Ino smile.

"Everything about you and your relationships," Ino explained, "… I will become you."

"What?" Sakura was beyond confusion, "… you… you're going to be me?" with a nod from the blonde, she continued, "… but… what about me?"

"If I go undercover as a friend, they would know something is different," Ino breathed, "… you see, they have been following your friend for a really long time," she leaned back against her chair, "… I must become you. He cannot know and no one will find out that I am not you. You on the other hand would have to stay here. If you would like, you could stay at my place for the mean time."

"No, I will not let you…" Sakura stammered unsure.

"Your friend's life is in trouble and this is the only way for us to save him," Ino gave a stern look, "… if you care for him, then you would agree to this procedure."

The blonde stood and walked toward the door hoping to give her time to think over her options. As she opened the door and took one step out, she heard Sakura's voice.

"Ms. Yamanaka," she spoke softly, "… what do you want to know?"

-o-o-

Ino looked at herself in the mirror. She had green contacts on and she dyed her hair the night before. She stared at the picture of Sakura and noticed her face was a little more round where the jawlines were. Ino would have to think of something to create that look so there was no difference. She also noticed the female's physique was a bit more muscular than hers and the pinkette was a tad darker shade than she was. She would have to think of other ways around this without making it to be so obvious.

"Leadersama," Ino spoke into her phone, "… I am ready for the final step of the process."

"Good, they are ready for you," her boss spoke.

"I am on my way," and with that she left to finish the new her.

-o-o-

When Ino woke, she could feel her face felt a little heavier and her body stiffer. She sat up and turned to see her boss with those who had worked on her. Her boss nodded toward her and she nodded as well. A female brought her a mirror and when she looked into it, she couldn't help changing her facial expression. She normally wore a bland look for her line of work, but she couldn't do that anymore. She slowly brought the corner of her lips up at the corners to present a soft smile. After she successfully done that, she placed the mirror down and looked toward her boss who nodded once more for approval.

"You will have a couple days to feel your new body," her boss spoke as he stood beside her, "… you know the rest."

"Understood," she bowed slowly and mentally prepared herself for the new life she will be living.

-o-o-

"Sakura!" a voice bellowed out as she was turning the corner.

"Hey," the voice caught up to her, "… where have you been?"

Ino observed the person before her: tall, tanned, blonde, blue eyes, and scars against his cheeks. She knew this must be Naruto Uzumaki. She mentally noted the fact that they must have been really close for him to be the first to greet her.

"Sorry Naruto," she passed a small smile, "… I went to see my grandmother," she noted his face went to worry, "… she is alright though."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Naruto gave a smile and she blushed slightly remembering Sakura telling her that she loved his smile.

"Yeah," Ino nodded slightly and begun walking as he walked beside her.

"So…" the blonde spoke unsure of what to say.

"What is it Naruto?" she questioned a little worried remembering the pinkette telling her that she always worry about the blonde.

"Oh uh," Naruto rubbed his neck, "… remember that girl I told you about?"

"Which ones?" she laughed playfully receiving a grin from the male, Sakura had told her he was a lady's man.

"Julie," Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Ino laughed, "… the crazy stalker?"

"Yeah, that one," Naruto laughed a little before giving off a sigh, "… I told her I would go out with her…"

"What?" Ino screamed, "… why? I thought you didn't like her?"

"Well… it's just… I don't know…" she could tell that he was confused and had mixed feelings.

She remembered Sakura telling her about stories of the female and how much bother she was. The pinkette had announced for a fact that her friend would never date the female, but it seems her premonition failed her.

"Look Naruto," Ino grabbed his arm sternly, "… if you are unsure, then do not do it."

"Well," Naruto started and Ino squeezed him softly.

"Why not go out with Ayame?" she offered letting his arm go, "… she may be stalking you, but at least she seems nice."

"Ayame?" Naruto questioned, "… she doesn't stalk me… does she?"

"You are so oblivious…" Ino rolled her eyes and continued walking to Sakura's apartment.

"Does she really?" Naruto couldn't help asking as he followed her.

"It doesn't matter anymore does it?" Ino looked beside her and gave a shake of her head, "… I do not approve of your decision, but I do wish you to be happy Naruto."

"Well, if you don't approve then I'll just break up with her…" Naruto finalized.

"I am not dating her Naruto, you are. It depends on how you feel, not me," Ino wondered if he likes Sakura from the way he takes everything she says to heart.

"I know…" Naruto sighed deeply frustrated.

"Come on, let me get you something to drink," Ino unlocked her door and held it open for the blonde who plopped onto her couch.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto spoke into the throw pillow, "… am I dumb?"

Ino had to stop was she was pouring to hear the sadness in his voice. She looked over her shoulder to see the male staring at her waiting for an answer. She let out a sigh and walked over with a glass of milk and water for herself.

"Why are you asking me that?" she questioned sitting beside him offering the glass of milk to him.

"I dunno…" he shrugged, but she already knew that something was on his mind.

"Naruto," Ino waited for him to face her, "… you're an idiot."

"Thanks…" his self-esteem deflated like a popped balloon.

"You're an idiot for thinking you are dumb," Ino rewind back to what Sakura told her, "… remember that night when those girls who I thought was my friends tricked me into the woods?"

"Yeah…" Naruto's face looked firm.

"You were told by everyone to not go searching until light was out, but did you listen?" Ino questioned.

"No," Naruto let out a soft smile.

"If you did, I wouldn't have been found, would I?" Ino knew her point has been made.

"No," Naruto chuckled.

"If you listen to everything people say about you, then you wouldn't be who you are," Ino finalized with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto smiled into his drink.

"I am always right!" Ino laughed out as she took a drink of her glass.

"Well you looked like a dirty pig when I found you," Naruto brought up the memory once more.

"Naruto!" Ino gritted out, "… you promised you would never bring that up!"

"But you did," the blonde continued laughing.

"I'm going to kill you baka!" Ino jumped on him as if to headlock him which started a whole wrestling session as they playfully laughed along one another.

-o-o-

After her showers, she picked up her phone and called.

"It is early for you to call," the male voice sternly said.

"Yes it is, but I have already made contact with the one named Naruto Uzumaki," she explained.

"Did you find out any answers," her boss spoke.

"Not at the moment. I would like to request clarification with Sakura Haruno," Ino spoke firmly through the phone.

"I will transfer you," her boss said after a few silence.

"Hello?" the voice came through.

"Sakura, this is Ino," she greeted.

"Hi… how are things going? How is he?" she questioned worriedly.

"He is fine," Ino then asked, "… do you love him?"

"What?" she could hear the shock in the pinkette's voice.

"DO you love him? I only need a yes or no," she explained.

"I…" Sakura started, "… I do, but! But only as friends!" she quickly ended.

"Understood. I will give you more information in a couple months," Ino estimated.

"A couple months?" Sakura couldn't help feeling a bit depressed.

"Do not worry, it may be sooner," Ino spoke and then said her goodbyes before hanging up.

She sat on the bed for a few minutes just thinking to herself. She wonders how she will be able to get the information she needed from the man. She gave off a sigh and smile into the mirror before shutting off the lights and drifting off to sleep.

She awoke with a banging against her window. She got up startled to see a female glaring at her, before blonde hair was shown. She hesitated in opening the window, but since the male who she knew as Naruto Uzumaki was there, then it shouldn't be a bad thing.

She lifted her window and before she was able to pull it all the way up, the female did it for her and pushed her to the side as they crawled in.

"What…" Ino tried to say, but the female interrupted her.

"Why did Naru-poo break up with me?" the female questioned angrily.

"He what?" Ino questioned.

"He broke up with me!" the female screamed as the male tried to calm her.

"Julie," the blonde apologized, "… I just don't feel we are right for one another, that's all."

"No!" Julie screamed, "… it was all her fault wasn't it!"

"No it wasn't," Naruto was getting angry.

"Don't lie to me! I see the way you look at her!" Julie accused, "… you never look at me that way and you always rather be with her than anyone else!"

"She's my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

"OH, she is, is she?" Julie crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you guys banging on my window and arguing in my room now," Ino glared.

"You love her," Julie theorized pointing at Ino who rolled her eyes, "… don't you!"

"Of course I do! Like I said she is my best friend!" Naruto was frustrated at this time.

"I'm sure she is _just_ you're best friend!" Julie accused, "… forget it! I'm leaving."

"There is the window," Ino deadpanned as she walked toward it waiting for the unwanted guests to leave.

"Whatever," Julie huffed as she crawled out of the window and down the ladder.

"You're next," Ino looked toward the blonde who continued to stare at the floor with his hands wrapped into fists.

She sighed as she closed the window and sat on the side of the bed.

"Come," she patted the seat beside her, "… what's wrong?"

"I can't believe she would say that," Naruto sat beside her and continued staring at the floor.

"You do prefer staying with me," Ino playfully pushed the blonde.

"That's not funny," Naruto glared at her.

"Oh, maybe I should push harder," Ino smirked and pushed again.

"Stop it," Naruto turned back to face before him.

"OK, what else is going on in that head of yours," Ino questioned yawning as she noticed the time was 2:21 am.

"I'm so confused," Naruto admitted placing his head against his hands.

"Does this mean you're going to be sleeping in here?" Ino stood and walked to her closet.

"No, I'll leave," Naruto stood and turn to face her.

"Hey," Ino called to him before he walked away.

She could tell by the look of his face that he hasn't been sleeping since she met him, which would be a couple months now. She knew something was going on, whether it be his realization of his feelings for Sakura or the culprit she was sent to find.

"Let's go downstairs and talk," she offered a smile, "… I'll make some hot chocolate."

"No I should leave," he opened the door and stood there for a moment.

"You're turning down chocolate… hot chocolate…" Ino walked toward him, "… whatever is bothering you, I am here for you Naruto. You know that right?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her and walked out of the house.

She decided she will find out his dilemma and help him through it because that is what Sakura would do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello fellow readers! I would like to state this story will be multiple chapters. It is mainly Ino x Everyone. I think you will find InoxGenma and InoxKakashi more since they are partners and all (I ruined the surprise… I apologize). Enjoy and hope everyone is happy with it.

Love,

Kiwi4me


	3. Case One Continues: Saving the Blonde

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She decided she will find out his dilemma and help him through it because that is what Sakura would do.

* * *

A week has passed and she has not seen the blonde. She went to where Sakura had told her he usually goes to, but there are no signs of the male ever being there. She decided she would just stay in one area and if he passes by, then that would be good. If not, then she would have to search for him when the sun goes down. She sat underneath the large oak tree and begins reading her book on becoming a nurse. She found the book stuck up on the closet self and remembered Sakura told her that she hasn't had the time to read it. She continued flipping the pages and before long she saw a path of blonde coming toward her.

"Sakura, you're reading the nurse book again," he said sitting beside her.

"It seems I am," Ino looked at the male who continued smiling, "… why are you so happy today?"

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged.

"Hm…" Ino continues, "… I was looking for you this past week, where have you been?"

"Oh sorry Sakura," Naruto scratched the back of his neck, "… something came up and I had to take care of it."

"Naruto," Ino put on a worried face, "… we used to never hide anything from each other, what happened?"

"What… what do you mean?" he questioned a bit nervously.

"You leave unexpectedly lately and suddenly show up later. Sometimes you are the Naruto I remembered and other times you are different… what is going on Naruto?" Ino questioned him hoping he would bite.

"I've just been busy… that's all…" she didn't believe him by the way he avoided her eyes.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore," she sighed looking away from him and back down into the book.

"Sakura," he turned her to face him, "… there are some things that I can't tell you, I hope you can understand…"

"Stop it," she shrugged him off and stood up closing her book.

"Please Sakura," Naruto pleaded, "… it is best that you don't know…"

"OH, so you're choosing for me now?" Ino turned to face him with a glare, "… you think you can make choices for me?"

"N… no…" Naruto tried to calm her.

"Forget it Naruto," she turned around, "… I thought you knew how I felt about men controlling my life. You're just like everyone else," and with that she walked away knowing that if he wants to keep this relationship with Sakura, he will break.

Ino had finished her dinner and was about to take a shower when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and looked into the key hole to see the blonde.

"What do you want," she spoke through the door.

"To talk…" he spoke softly.

"About what…" she questioned.

"Please Sakura, let me in," he sighed head still facing the floor.

Ino turned the knob and he walked in and sat on the couch. She asked him if he wanted anything to drink, but he declined her offer, so she decided to sit beside him and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "… for… for everything…"

"It's okay," Ino sighed, "… you're my best friend."

"I have to tell you something, you cannot tell anyone. Promise me," she nodded slowly waiting for him to continue.

"I wasn't only stalked by girls," he started and Ino had to fight back a laugh, but she couldn't fight the smile that she knew Sakura would produce in this situation, "… stop it."

"Go on Naruto," she smiled and waited.

"I have seen guys following me and at first, I thought they were… you know…" he gulped and continued, "… I confronted them and they told me that I had something of theirs."

"What were they looking for?" she asked.

"I… I dunno…" he said softly, "… they knocked me out and when I came to… I was in my room," he looked at her and then back to the floor, "… I thought it was a dream, but I see them everywhere I go."

"Have you told anyone about this?" she questioned.

"No…" he sighed, "… I tried escaping them, but… they kept following me…"

"Naruto," Ino grabbed him into a hug, "… don't worry, whatever they do, they will not take you away from me, you can count on that."

"And what are you going to do to stop them?" Naruto laughed into their hug.

"Don't worry about it," Ino spoke sternly, "… I'll find a way."

A few hours later, Naruto fell asleep on her couch so she grabbed a blanket to place over his sleeping form. She went into her room and into the bathroom where she locked herself in as she dialed on her phone.

"It's time," she said softly.

"Ok. She will arrive early tomorrow," her boss said.

"Understood," she then hung up her phone and prepared for tomorrow.

-o-o-

He felt groggily as he sat up slowly hearing the door closed.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"Yeah Naruto? You finally awake?" she questioned as she decided to make lunch.

"What time is it?" he rubbed his head.

"It's almost two…" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Two?" Naruto looked shocked as he stood.

"Yeah. You probably haven't had a good night's rest since… you know," she said softly.

"Yeah," he looked at the blanket and begin folding it, "… where does this go again?"

"Go ahead and leave it there," she said as she turned around with food on two plates, "… let's eat!"

"Hey Naruto," Sakura started after they were done eating.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Be careful," she concluded.

"Why?" he asked with furrow brows.

"Do not act dumb…" Sakura folded her arms.

"I know, thanks," he looked away after offering a smile.

-o-o-

Naruto walked the way he normally does, but decided to contemplate on what is going on in his life as he stood still. He took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, he saw three figures before him. He turned as if to run to see two others. He took in a deep breath as he tried to stand tall.

"Why me?" Naruto decided to ask as he stood his ground.

"Why you?" a male voice reiterated almost laughable, "… you don't know do you."

"Know what?" the blonde glared.

"The reason you were chosen," the male laughed.

"Obviously not, why would I ask if I knew…" the blonde looked on incredulously.

"You were chosen because you are connected to him," the male smirk, "… you are his."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto was becoming angry.

"You are so stupid," the male laughed before another voice interrupted him.

"Shut up already, you'll blow our cover," a female voice spoke.

"Fine, let's grab him already since we have what we need right in front of us," the male ran toward Naruto and he didn't have a fighting chance to block himself from the speed of his opponent. He stood ready for the impact but felt none. He opened his eyes to see someone in front of him. He could tell for a fact that it was a woman from the long blonde hair and her slim figure.

"Ah, you brought back up," the male laughed as he jumped back, "… hey little girl, how much did he pay for someone as fine as you?"

She didn't say a word as she grabbed Naruto and ran.

"Where do you think you are going sweet thing?" the male laughed and took out a gun and aimed it at them.

She stopped and stared at him with Naruto standing beside her.

"Ah, smart of you to stop," the male walked toward them, "… why don't you hand over the guy?" she didn't say anything, "… aw she doesn't talk," he turned toward his colleagues, "… maybe it's the half mask covering her pretty lips?"

"I would stop egging her on if I were you," a male with silver hair spoke behind the three culprits.

"I agree, it would be terrible if he continues," another male voice spoke from behind the other two other culprits.

"I suppose we fell upon half-masked village!" the male laughed, but stopped suddenly feeling his throat swollen up. He lifts his hand to touch his throat to feel something sticking out of his skin. His eyes widen as he realized what had happen. He gritted his teeth as his colleagues begin attacking the other two. He lifts his gun and pointed to the female and pressed against the trigger. The female pushed the blonde male causing him to fall as she ran quickly toward the man catching him off guard. She smacked his hand with the gun which fell to the side and pushed the needle all the way into his throat causing him to gag. The male reached for her hair and pulled hard as his other hand wrapped around her neck. She kneed him in the crotch and lifts her head smacking the back of her head against his nose causing him to squeal in pain. She grabbed the gun and aimed it at him. As she looked to her partners, they had the others pinned down or unconscious. As they tied them all up, she went toward the blonde who continued to look at them in shock, fright, and awe.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she spoke to him, "… I am Ino Yamanaka, we need for you to come with us."

"NO…" he didn't hesitate as he stood up wobbly, "… no way…"

"You are in danger," she had informed him, "… Sakura is with us as well."

"Wait Sakura…?" he was confused.

"It's time for us to go," she grabbed him and pulled him with them.


	4. Placement

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

Previously: "You are in danger," she had informed him, "… Sakura is with us as well."

* * *

"I don't understand…" he tried to but nothing was making sense.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Sakura apologized, "… they said you were in trouble… and so…"

"It's okay… I would've done the same thing…" Naruto admitted, though many of the information he was confused with.

"Why have you never told me about what is going on?" she questioned.

"It's just… I didn't want you to worry," he explained.

A knock came from the door and the two of them waited for who was there.

"Hello again," the female greeted.

"Ino," Sakura smiled up, "… thank you for protecting him."

"You are welcomed," Ino said and turned to the blonde, "… Naruto Uzumaki, I know everything must be hard to understand, but do know that we are taking every cautious act to keep you safe."

"W… why were they after me?" he questioned.

Ino sat down beside them with a folder in her hand. She opened it up and explained to the two what exactly is happening.

"The man we are looking for, his name is Uki Khun. He is known for kidnapping young women who all have the same thing: youth. He typically goes for young ladies around 17-25 years of age. He was after Sakura originally but he received information that you were in the vicinity. You see, your real name is Naruto Namikaze. Your father had an affair with his mother who later gave birth to him. He wishes for the two of you to become a family. Naruto, this means he wants you to also kidnap young ladies to do your own biddings."

"I would never do that!" the blonde exclaimed angrily.

"We know you wouldn't," Ino spoke softly, "… but we need you to stay here with us."

"But… what about Sakura?" he asked.

"Sakura would be brought to another facility that centers on the protection of females," Ino explained.

"No, I want Sakura here with me," Naruto spoke stubbornly.

"Sakura will be taken care of, you can call her whenever you wish and she the same," Ino said sternly and turned to the female in the room, "… over at the other facility, there will be other females who are in the same predicament as you are. There is everything a female need over there as well. Hot tubs, shopping designer clothes, group therapy, and many classes that would help you cope."

"I already said…" Naruto started, but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"I'll go," Sakura offered a smile, "… don't worry, it's only until this whole thing is over with."

"Correct," Ino stood up and walked to the door, "… Kakashi, Genma, come inside please."

"Hello," both men said as they walked inside to see the two stood up.

"This is Naruto and Sakura," Ino introduced.

"It's nice to meet the two of you," Kakashi smiled toward them beneath his mask.

"Sakura will be staying over at the women facility," Ino explained, "… I believe she would be more helpful there in offering her story then cooped up in one of our rooms."

"Great choice," Genma spoke up with a smile, "… I would choose that place as well."

"Of course you would," Ino spoke lowly as she opened the door, "… Kurenai, Sakura is ready."

"No she isn't!" Naruto looked frantic as he held onto his best friend.

"Naruto, let me go would you… you're embarrassing me," Sakura blushed a bit pink as the others watched.

"But Sakura…" Naruto looked begging.

"Are you sure they are not in love with one another?" Genma asked looking toward Ino.

"We are just best friends!" the two spoke in unison.

"That is so sweet, they even speak the same," Kurenai laughed causing the two to become embarrassed.

"Just make sure to let me know how it is there… ok?" Naruto asked as he watched her walk away.

"Ok, bye Naruto. Be careful," she said with a wave as she followed the older female out of the room.

"He looks so sad," Genma said almost chuckling.

"His best friend just left, what do you expect?" Kakashi defended.

"Yeah, you're right…" Genma couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Genma, Kakashi," Ino caught their attention; "… he would have to stay with one of you two."

"Oh I'm sorry Ino," Kakashi made an excuse; "… my house is currently in renovation."

"Yeah and mine… I have someone living with me…" Genma looked nervous.

"Why don't one of you stay with me and let Naruto have the whole house to himself?" Ino offered.

"Sure!" Genma exclaimed without hesitation.

"She was joking Genma…" Kakashi sighed.

"Damn…" Genma scratched the back of his head.

"Wait… you guys don't have a place for men or something like that, you know… like Sakura's?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, there are not many women who kidnaps men," Ino crossed her arms and was about to continue when her boss walked in.

"Leadersama," all three workers spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume," he said firmly.

"Hai," Ino nodded.

"Where will he be staying?" their boss questioned as he turned to face the three.

"I have renovation with my home," Kakashi said.

"I have someone living with me," Genma excused.

"And you Ino?" their boss bore his eyes into hers.

"I am a woman, sir," Ino answered as they waited for what he was going to say.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he turned to face the blonde, "… who would you choose to stay with?"

"You want me to pick?" Naruto looked at the three to notice the two men pointing at the female.

"Yes, pick someone to stay with. They would be around you to make sure nothing goes wrong," the boss turned to miss all the mishaps that occurred when his back was turned.

"Um… can't I have a place of my own?" Naruto questioned not wanting to choose.

"Pick a number and do not say it out loud," the oldest male told the blonde who looked at him confused.

"Ok…" Naruto said as he thought of a number.

"Pick a number and say it out loud," their boss turned to them.

"0," Kakashi said.

"1," Genma laughed.

"100," Ino said knowing that she would probably be the one closest as she glared at her partners.

"My number was 50…" Naruto looked confused.

"Yes, I am out!" Genma threw his fist in the air happily.

"Rock, paper, scissors then," their boss said smirking.

"Rock, paper, SCISSORS," Kakashi threw down a rock and Ino threw down scissors.

_Damn…_ she thought as she sighed.


	5. Case Two: Naruto Uzumaki

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Where will he be staying?" their boss questioned as he turned to face the three.

* * *

**Case Two: Naruto Uzumaki**

"This is our place, make yourself at home," she said monotonously.

"Thanks…" he said sadly.

"If it makes you any happier," Ino said as she turned around, with the male behind her, "… Sakura stayed at my place while I was with you."

"Really?" Naruto was in a happier mood now.

"I do have to say I only have one room," Ino walked into her room, "… I do not care if you sleep on the bed with me, being comfortable is important," she missed the slight blush that crossed his face.

"We were able to grab some items from your home before you came with us, but whatever is there now, we cannot retrieve it," she explained as she opened the closet to notice half of the space was empty, "… this is your side."

"You managed to save my pictures?" he couldn't help smiling as he took a few frames to look at.

"You may put it anywhere in the house if you would like," Ino spoke almost with no emotions as she gave him a tour of the rest of the house.

"Thank you," Naruto couldn't help smiling, "… for everything."

"It is not a problem at all," Ino nodded to him, "… it has been a long night, would you like to shower?"

"What?" Naruto blushed.

"Did you wish to take a shower? If you do, I have towels for you to use since you have none," Ino explained giving him a confused face.

"Oh…" Naruto chuckled embarrassed, "… um ok…"

"This is where I place all the towels," Ino opened up the small closet in the hallway, "… the hamper is inside the bathroom."

"Oh ok…" Naruto was heading over to the shower when Ino spoke up, "… Kakashi was kind enough to lend you some of his clothing," Ino handed it to him; she noticed him looking at the boxer lying on top and she continues, "… I've seen him in less."

"Oh…" Naruto blushed a bit and headed to take a shower.

The sound was relaxing and he tried to recall the entire event. He has a half-brother, his best friend went to another place, and now he is living with a woman who he barely knows. What a day. He placed his head against the cold tiles and let the steaming water splash against his tense skin.

He walked out of the shower to see the female's bare back and noticed she was in her underwear. He stood there shock hoping she didn't hear him. She bent down causing Naruto to close his eyes shut and held his breath.

"It is okay for you to see me naked Naruto," Ino spoke up facing him.

"It's just…" Naruto couldn't help blushing seeing her in only her bra and panties.

"If it bothers you, I can wear something else," Ino knew men and knew he may take what she was doing in an inappropriate manner, "… I am not seducing you."

"I… I'm not saying that…" Naruto gulped hard as she walked toward the bed.

"Which side would you like," she looked at him.

"Um… it doesn't matter to me…" Naruto walked to the bed.

"I will sleep here then," she concluded as she got under the sheets.

"Ok," Naruto walked to the other side of the bed and placed the covers over him.

He could feel her heat underneath the blankets and a part of him knew he was attracted to her, but the other part knew this was taboo. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes repeating the word sheep over and over.

-o-o-

He felt warm; he wrapped his arms and pulled whatever it was closer to him. He couldn't help chuckling from such a great feeling as he moved his head to nestle against something soft and prickly? He stopped his movement as he squint his eyes and then fear erupted inside him.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I am glad you slept well," Ino said watching the fear turn in embarrassment.

"I didn't know it was… I'm sorry…" he continued apologizing.

"So cuddle buddies the two of you are eh?" Genma chuckled causing Naruto to yelp.

"Where is Kakashi?" Ino asked as she stood and walked toward the closet.

"He is running errands. It is very unfortunate," Genma smiled watching the female before him dress, "… he is missing such a beautiful sight."

"Do take a picture and send it to him," Ino gave him a smirk.

"Nah, I'll enjoy it all myself," Genma laughed and turn to the blonde male who turned to look the other way.

"Hey, you ready to go buy some clothes?" Genma asked.

"You're taking me shopping?" he questioned almost worriedly.

"I will have to meet with our boss," Ino explained, "… Genma would know men clothes better than I do."

"Oh ok…" Naruto stood.

"I will return at night, so if you need food or anything, Genma would be here," she clarified and headed out.

"Hey," Genma said after Ino had left, "… you like her, huh?"

"What?" Naruto blushed a little, "… she is pretty…"

"Dude, she is smoking hot!" Genma looked on disbelief, "… you know what, let's have a guy bonding thing or whatever they call it these days. Let's go."

-o-o-

Naruto walked into the house and went straight to the bed and plopped down. He couldn't believe what went on today. That Genma is a character for sure. Naruto closed his eyes and smelled the scent of lavender and chamomile. He was ready to just drift off into sleep, but the phone rang. He contemplated in picking it up or not, but decided he would after a few rings.

"Um… hello?" he asked.

"Naruto?" the voice questioned.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

"Hey! How are you!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"I just went shopping with Genma, it was interesting," he offered.

"Interesting huh? What happened?" Sakura sounded interested.

"Well… we went to a store and as I was looking at the men's rack, Genma introduced me to a woman who wanted to model for us," he paused.

"That sounds nice," Sakura chimed.

"She was modeling lingerie…" Naruto mumbled.

It was silent for a few minutes before bursts of laughter erupted at the other end of the line.

"It isn't funny!" Naruto tried.

"Where you all blushy and stuff?" Sakura laughed.

"No…" Naruto lied.

"Oh my… you totally were!" Sakura laughed hard once again.

"Stop it," Naruto pouted, "… I'm living with Ino too."

"Wait what?" Sakura stopped talking for a few seconds, "… crazy event huh?"

"Tell me about it… what about you?" Naruto asked.

"It is everything Ino said," Sakura was a bit excited, "… they have cooking classes, a gym, and so many things to do here that I just cannot get bored."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Naruto spoke through actually happy for his best friend.

"Thanks," Sakura felt a bit sorry for Naruto, "…hey, call me whenever you want, ok?"

"Thanks," Naruto smiled into the phone, "… I'll let you get back to your fun."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," Sakura said as she said her goodbyes.

-o-o-

"Sir, are you positive?" Ino spoke unsure.

"Are you questioning me?" he looked toward her.

"I am," she admitted, "… this would put him in danger."

"This is why you would be the next victim," he said, "… you would be around him and they would see you with him."

"I do not agree with this," she said firmly.

"You have no say…" he explained, "… dismiss."

Ino stood and walked out of the room and stood outside of the building for a few minutes to clear her head. She felt someone's hand land on her shoulder.

"What do you want," Ino spoke a bit annoyed.

"Just trying to ease your worries," he looked at her and pulled her into him.

"Where were you earlier…" she questioned not hugging back.

"Had to take care of some stuff," he said as they walked slowly underneath the coldness of the night.

"Genma is going to rub it in your face," Ino laughed softly.

"Oh I missed something good didn't I…?" Kakashi let her go as they walked side by side.

"Hm…" she smirked before letting out a sigh.

"Are you worried?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," she walked with glazed eyes.

"I do not agree with what he says either, but this may be the only chance we can catch him," Kakashi knew when she disagrees that it was for a good reason.

"I understand," she retorted back to her duty lingo.

"Listen Ino," he grabbed her arm, "… we will protect you; you know that right?"

"It isn't me I am worried about," Ino explained as she walked to her door, "… I will see you later then," she turned and walked in.

She found Naruto splayed across the bed and she grabbed the sheets and tuck him in. She watched him for a few minutes before walking out of the room and to close the door behind her. She knew the worry within her means something and she knows she would have to take precaution to prepare her for what her heart is saying.


	6. Case Two Continues: Revealed

**Switched **

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She knew the worry within her means something and she knows she would have to take precaution to prepare her for what her heart is saying.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see no one beside him and he wondered if Ino ever came home. He walked out of the bed room and yawned as he walked toward the kitchen. He reached up to stretch his back and looked around the room. He saw a note on the fridge that said:

_Hey,_

_I went out for a few minutes, be back soon._

_Ino_

"I'll call Sakura," Naruto decided after his breakfast he would check up on her.

-o-o-

"Are you sure?" Genma questioned.

"Yes," Ino nodded as she leaned against the couch, "… I know something is wrong."

"Was it something that he said?" Kakashi asked.

"When I became Sakura, he admitted that he confronted them and then he was knocked out. When he woke, he was on his bed," Ino explained, "… why didn't they just take him then?"

"Could it be something in his room they took of his?" Genma asked as he leaned forward on his chair.

"That is possible, but I'm afraid it could be worse," Ino couldn't help the pinch in her stomach.

"Ino," Kakashi touched her hand, "… did you speak to_ him_ about this?"

"Of course," Ino gave a firm look.

"He shot you down," Genma observed, "… damn, sometimes I think that old man is getting nervous."

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned him.

"The fact that he wants this whole situation to go down ASAP and all," Genma reminded them, "… we usually come up with a no-flaw-plan, but this one has it all over."

Ino thought it over and stood up. She headed to the door and before she left, she turned to face her partners and offered a smile before walking out and back to her home.

-o-o-

"I thought it was all female?" Naruto questioned.

"Me too, but some of the workers are men," Sakura could picture her best friend's face right now.

"What? I have got to talk to Ino about this," Naruto huffed into the phone.

"Calm down," Sakura laughed, "… I'm quite alright."

"Yeah! For now!" Naruto called out almost in disbelief.

"Stop it," she couldn't help laughing.

Naruto heard the door closed and knew it had to be Ino.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto called out still holding the phone in his hand, "… can you come here for a minute?"

"Hello Naruto, are you on the phone?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Sakura," Naruto nodded, "… is there men over at the female facility?"

Ino looked at the blonde for a short period before speaking.

"May I speak to her," she asked holding out her hand.

"Sure," Naruto gave the phone to her and listened.

"Hello Sakura," Ino spoke kindly, "… may I ask a few questions?"

"Oh, sure," Sakura wondered if it was about her best friend.

"The men you see working," Ino begun, "… how do they look?"

"Oh, um… one is tall with a short ponytail and he has a scar on his wrist; another is tanned like Naruto with blue hair; I heard there was more, but those two are the only ones I see," Sakura explained.

"May I ask how they act?" Ino said politely knowing that she was raging on the inside.

"OH, they speak to us all the time," Sakura said, "… they are pretty flirtatious… some even wanted to stay with us in our room or they make some silly excuse like, 'I'm so tired, may I rest in your bed?'"

"Have you told Kurenai about this?" she questioned.

"Well, I haven't seen her for a long time," Sakura admitted.

"I see," Ino looked at Naruto, "… I would like for you to do something for me, would that be ok Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Of course," Sakura smiled into the phone.

"Are you in your room?" Ino asked once more.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"There is a button behind your side table, do you see it?" Ino asked.

"Um…" Sakura pushed the side table to the side and saw a red button, "… oh I see it."

"Press the button please," Ino walked out of the room, "… if you see any other girls, tell them to go to their rooms and lock their doors. If you see those men, do not let them near," Ino knew the look on Naruto's face, "… I will be right there," with that said she hung up the phone and called her boss.

"What is it," her boss sounded annoyed.

"Code Red: women facility," Ino said and hung up.

She looked at Naruto and went into the bathroom with him following her. She opened the cabinet underneath the sink and lifts the floor board to reveal an underground tunnel. She opened the drawer to her left to find flashlights. She gave one to him and told him to follow her down. After their walking they ended up at a curve and she explained to him the situation.

"You will be safe here," Ino gave him her flashlight, "… whatever you hear, do not come out and if you see someone who isn't anyone you have seen, beat them up," she took off running back before he could ask any questions. She covered everything back and ran off to the facility.

When she got there, she could tell something was not right. She hurried in to see if Sakura had done what she asked. She walked softly through the halls to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. She noticed Kakashi was doing the same on the other side of her. As she looked into each door, she saw no one present and a part of her hope they were in their rooms.

There was a shrill scream and it made her heart jump. Both Kakashi and she raced upstairs to find a man inside the room of a girl. He turned to see only Kakashi's foot in his face. He fell to the floor without a fight. Something wasn't right here and by the grin of his face, she knew something was not up.

"What are you smiling for?" Kakashi said dragging the man out of the room as Ino brought the girl to join another.

"You are pathetic," he started laughing and it clicked.

"Where is Genma!" Ino exclaimed.

"He was taking a look on the outskirts," Kakashi explained and Ino took off running.

She ran over to a ledge to see if she could spot him and she did. He was hiding behind trees so he wouldn't be noticed.

"Genma!" Ino called out, "… Code: 5239!"

Genma stared confused for a short second before he dashed off.

"You're a smart one," she heard a voice behind her.

"You won't get him," Ino said sternly as she turned to face him.

"Oh but I will, I have what he cares for," he smiled.

"You are nothing, but a cockroach," Ino egged.

"You're right, I never die," he smiled and pulled out a gun.

"You're pathetic," she taunted, "… you need a weapon to beat me."

"No, not pathetic, smart," he laughed and pull the trigger.

-o-o-

Kakashi heard the first shot go off and he was worried. He brought the man out of the building and remembered there should be more than one. He saw his boss running up to him and gave a questioning look.

"There are more in there," he spoke and another shot was heard, "… we need back up."

"More is coming," his boss explained and told Kakashi to find the others while he wait outside for back up and watched the culprit.

_You better not die Ino,_ he thought to himself as he took off hoping to get it done fast.


	7. Case Two Ends

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously:

"You're pathetic," she taunted, "… you need a weapon to beat me."

"No, not pathetic, smart," he laughed and pull the trigger.

* * *

Genma ran into Ino's house noticing the door jammed open. He saw everything thrown around in the room and the pit of his stomach turned. He looked around the room to see no one and so he ran into the bathroom to see someone broke into the lair. His heart was beating fast knowing that the blonde male may not have survived. He ran into the tunnel and saw a small light at the end. He ran and soon noticed a body on the floor within sight. When he reached the curve, he realized the body did not belong to the blonde. He breathed out a sigh and grabbed the flashlight that was on. He looked around the tunnel to make sure no one was there, and no one was.

He left the tunnel and took off knowing that the blonde was ok, for now.

-o-o-

Naruto kept running. He was out of breath and fell down against the grass. He breathed in deeply and choked a bit from the rush of air. He heard footsteps nearing him and he pushed himself up and was ready to run, but he couldn't.

"Stop running from me," the voice said and Naruto turned to see who it was.

"Hello, brother," he said smiling, "… I am so glad to finally meet you."

"I am not your brother!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried standing from the crap.

"Oh, you don't mean that," the man before him faked sadness; "… we share the same father after all."

"What do you want from me!" Naruto fisted his hands.

"Join me brother," the man before him offered, "… we could be the future."

"I want nothing to do with you," Naruto gritted out.

-o-o-

"Kakashi, where is Ino?" Anko huffed out.

"I don't know," the silver haired male admitted after finding all the unwanted guests.

"Go protect the kid!" their boss ordered, "… half of you go with them, the other half take care of this!"

"Hai," everyone said.

Kakashi and Anko took off hearing a shot fired and they knew it was not a good thing to hear.

-o-o-

The shot blared by his face.

"I do not want to kill you Naruto," the man walked closer, "… if you want, we can do an exchange."

"What do you mean!" Naruto held his shoulder.

The man before him snapped his finger and the male beside him left behind a tree and brought a female with pink hair toward him.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed out and was about to rush toward them, but his half-brother waved the gun he was holding toward the female.

"Now, now," he started, "… would you want a bullet in her head?" he placed the hold next to the side of her head. Her eyes widened and tears begun to fall. Her body was bound and her mouth was taped so she was unable to say anything.

"Let her go," Naruto gritted out angrily.

"If you join me," the man said, "… Uki and Naruto, the brothers!"

"If I join you, you would let her go?" Naruto spoke sternly as he watched the way Sakura's head shook as if to say no.

"Of course I would," Uki smirked, "… if any of you do anything, I would kill her," he concluded smiling all the while staring at the blonde.

"Let her go," Genma called out pointing a gun at the suspect as he finally reached them.

"Do not let him get to you Naruto," Kakashi tried to reason with the blonde.

"You have to promise me, you would not hurt her," Naruto stared strictly at the man before him.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Fine, I will join you," Naruto nodded.

"So good to hear!" the man exude excitement, "… go on Bestrow, let the girl go."

Sakura was thrown down and Naruto ran up to pick her up. She was crying and Naruto kept holding onto her.

Everyone held their breath hearing the cock of the gun. Naruto stared up confused to see the same wicked smile on the man's face.

"You joined," he clarified, "… we get rid of everyone who we care for."

"Wait! You promise you wouldn't hurt her!" Naruto remembered.

"Yes I did didn't I," Uki nodded, "… that was before you joined."

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed out only to cause the grin to grow even more.

"Say goodbye to your love," his fingers were on the trigger.

A shot was heard.

The man before them fell forward as a bullet shot through his skull. The man beside him turned to saw nothing but blur as he fell as well. Everyone looked to see who it was to see a blonde who held bruises and bullet wounds all over her body. She walked toward the body and stared at it for a few seconds before falling forward.

"Ino! Ino!"

-o-o-

She opened her eyes softly to see the white ceiling staring at her. She blinked a few times before turning her head to the side to see no one there. She let out a soft sigh and faced the ceiling once more hoping to fall asleep.

"You're awake," she heard a voice said coming into the room.

"How do you feel?" the voice asked inching closer to her.

"How is everyone?" she asked instead.

"They are fine, just rest. When you wake once more, you would feel so much better than you do now," the nurse said.

"Oi Momo," Ino paused, "… Kurenai…"

"I'm sorry Ino," was all she could say watching the sadness cross the blonde's face.

"Did you give me something?" Ino questioned as her eyes became heavy.

"Yes, feeling sleepy?" Momo asked with a smile.

"Hm…" was all Ino could get out before she went back into slumber.

When she came to once more, she was greeted by Genma who just kept smiling. She gave him a questioning look as he didn't say anything. She decided to just glare at him as he helped her onto the wheelchair. As he was pushing her, she just couldn't help thinking about those who had suffered from such fate.

"Stop with all the thinking already, you're supposed to relax," he told her as he pushed her into the elevator.

"You're right," she nodded.

"I'm always right," he whispered in her ears and she couldn't help smiling as she rolled her eyes.

The sound to their floor came and he rolled her along toward the entrance of the hospital to see people watching her with smiles.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Let's just say we recognize you as one of the top," Genma smirked.

"You all know I am at the top," Ino blandly said.

"Ino!" they shouted crowding her.

"Ino," a stern voice spoke as he walked closer to the female, "… you've done well."

"Thank you," she bowed slightly.

"Thank you Ino, for saving all of us," Sakura said before looking at Naruto and nudging him.

"Um…" Naruto walked up to the blonde, "… you… you saved my life…" he paused, "… well, it was actually Sakura's… but you saved our lives. Thank you."

"I made a promise," Ino smiled, "… I never break them."

"Oh…" Naruto rubbed his head and a fake cough from a certain pinkette caught his attention, "… oh yeah…" Naruto scratched his chin, "… is there anything we can do for you?"

There was a pause and a peaceful moment of silence made Ino wanted to fall asleep once more, but how could she when there were people watching her and waiting for an answer.

"Yes," she said softly and Naruto asked what it was and she replied, "… take care of one another."

"Of course," he chuckled and her boss walked and stood beside her facing the crowd.

"Roy and Joe will be taking you all back home," he said, "… be careful and do not speak of this to others."

"But…" someone tried to say, but a hand was covering her mouth to stop her from continuing.

"You got it!" a few agreed and they walked away.

"Bye Ino!" Sakura called out as they were herded away.

"Thanks for everything!" Naruto waved, "… and take care of yourself!"

Ino just waved goodbye watching their smiles fade off into the distance. Once they were gone, she knew there were still issues that needed to be resolved.

"How did they find us," Ino asked.

"They placed a chip in the blonde's head. Apparently they wanted to capture his mind," Genma informed, "… if he didn't join Uki, the creeper would've made someone just like him."

"Now that he is dead," the boss started in, "… we have no idea where he is holding the hostages."

"There is a way," Kakashi chimed in, "… do not forget those who we have caught."

"You kept them alive?" their boss gave an angry questioning look, "… did I not tell you to get rid of them?"

"Yes you did," Kakashi nodded, "… I apologize for not obeying orders, but I was told by someone important to save them."

"Who?" their boss looked at the silver haired male and the brunette who looked down to where the blonde sat silently facing forward, "… Ino Yamanaka," she turned to look up at him, "… good thinking," he decided to say after a few minutes.

"Thank you sir," she nodded, "… let's finish this case."


	8. Case Three: Shino Aburame

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Yes you did," Kakashi nodded, "… I apologize for not obeying orders, but I was told by someone important to save them."

* * *

The shower felt wonderful on her body. The dirt and grime slid down circling the drain for less than a second before going down. The water soaked her hair and she couldn't help sighing softly as she ran her hand down her hair squeezing the water. She turned the knob to stop the water and reached for the towel which hung above. As she grabbed the air, she looked toward the area questioningly. Ino shock her head softly not believing she forgotten about a towel. She walked out of the shower and headed out to her room. When she opened the door, a man stood holding the towel with a grin while the other admired her body.

"Must you two be here again," she sighed walking over to grab the towel.

"Only cause we miss you too much," the one with the towel smirked.

"Genma, you perv," Ino reached up to grab the towel, but Genma held it back.

"I cannot help myself Ino," Genma moved his face close to hers, "… you're just too sexy."

"Hm," Ino smirked and picked the towel out of his hand.

"What were you thinking of?" the other male spoke.

"Of never getting a break," Ino bluntly said thinking back to when she had the month off to recover.

"From work or us?" the silver haired male questioned again.

"Both," Ino said with no hesitation before turning to face him as she wrapped her towel around her, "… Kakashi, Anko was asking for you."

"Hm," Kakashi nodded as Genma chimed in, "… Anko huh? Interesting…"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned, "… is there a problem with her?"

"Nah," Genma shook his head, "… she could be bossy…"

"Yes," Kakashi ran his hand through his hair as the two faced the blonde as she dressed, "… yes she is."

The telephone rang and all three turned to the noise. Ino walked over and picked up the phone. After a few yes and a couple nods, she hung up the phone.

"Another case," Ino announced as she finished dressing and headed to the door with the two in tow.

-o-o-

"Ino," her boss spoke up as she walked in, "… sit."

"Hai," Ino sat and waited as the folder was pushed toward her.

"This case is centered on a man named Ruben," her boss started as she looked through the file, "… he has been harvesting large quantities of marijuana."

"The file is on a man named Shino Aburame," Ino looked toward her boss.

"Yes, this man is your key," her boss leaned forward, "… do whatever you have to in order to finish this case."

"Understood," Ino stood and bowed before heading to her home preparing herself for what was to come.

-o-o-

**Case Three: Shino Aburame**

She walked around the place. It was huge and she almost couldn't believe a place like this existed in the society they are living in. She touched the details on the height of the tree and felt the strength of the plant. She continued her walk and saw bugs on the ground, buzzing around, and everywhere. She couldn't help the feeling of being in a forest.

"Excuse me," a voice called out, "… how may I help you miss."

"Hello sir," she spoke softly turning so her golden blonde hair land softly over her shoulder, "… I was just looking around."

"Is there anything specific that you would like to know?" the man walked closer to her and pointed out some trees.

"My name is Shibi Aburame," he shook her delicate hand, "… I know everything there is about plants."

"I see there are also bugs here, you know a lot about them too?" Ino questioned interested.

"Ah," he closed his eyes with a smile, "… that, my son knows."

"I see," Ino noted the family relationship, "… I moved here recently and wondered if there is a certain type of tree that would shade me when the heat gets worst," she looked around once more following the man as he pointed out different types of trees that would help.

"Thank you very much sir," she smiled toward the man with her brown contacts.

"No problem miss," he smiled toward her and continued, "… are you certain you do not wish to purchase?"

"I must think about the amount of information you've given to me," she laughed softly, "… to choose the right one."

"Okay," the man nodded, "… it was nice meeting you."

"You too, thank you once again," she waved goodbye and walked off.

-o-o-

She headed over to her apartment and thought about how she was going to approach the situation. What was it that Shino Aburame has that she needed?

"How did it go?" Genma questioned as she walked in.

"I met his father," she informed.

"That is good news," Genma commented.

"And you?" she asked as she grab the cup of water from him.

"I went to the shopping district," he spoke as he sat down on the couch beside his co-worker, "… there was a man who waited outside of a coffee shop. He looked like a buyer, but no one showed up," he drank from his cup, "… do you think they are on to us?"

"Are you worried?" she couldn't help smirking.

"Yeah," Genma grinned, "… I might need a sexy woman to protect me."

"You're a man, not a boy," Ino sipped from her cup with a smile.

"I am when I'm around you," he whispered into her ears.

"Maybe you should avoid me," she placed her cup on the table and looked at her partner.

"Hm," he placed his hand on hers, "… or maybe I want to stay," he squeezed her hand and smiled, "… right where I am."

"Hm," Ino smiled and knew that the smile will soon be pushed to the back of her recessed mind in order for her to focus on the mission.

-o-o-

"Oi…" the voice slowly crept into her mind.

"Ino…" it spoke her name and she tried to call out to the voice.

"Ino," she continued to hear her name and she begun to stir.

"Ino…" she blinked her eyes softly and felt the heat of a body beside her. She smiled softly and laid there in silence.

"You know I would love to stay like this forever," Genma chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "… unfortunately there is work."

"Way to ruin the mood," Ino looked up at him as his arms continue to wrap around her.

"Hey," he pouted hurt, "… we can stay if you want," he gave a sly smile.

"Too late to save yourself," Ino rolled away from him, but felt his hand hold her arm.

"Are you sure about that?" he gave a tug causing her to fall against his chest.

"We have a job to do Genma," she reminded him.

"Using it against me," he frowned slightly placing his forehead against hers, "… that is mean."

"I never said I was nice," she spoke blandly.

"You never said you were perfect either," Genma smiled genuinely and kissed her lips softly.

"You are a real charmer, aren't you?" Ino questioned with a smile when he broke their lips.

"So I've been told," He laughed walking toward the bathroom leaving the blonde female to shake her head with a sigh.


	9. Case Three Continues: Bugs

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "You know I would love to stay like this forever," Genma chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "… unfortunately there is work."

* * *

"Well hello there," a voice called out as she turned.

"Hello Mister Aburame," she bowed to him and he waved her off.

"No need for that…" he chuckled, "… are you still thinking about a tree to shade you?"

"Yes," she smiled and ran through all the tree names he had pointed out to her, "… I would like the large oak tree."

"Alright," he smiled and nodded, "… you remember the names; I am impressed."

"It has only been one week sir," she laughed softly.

"Yes, but I'm surprised still," he walked over to where the trees were and picked out a small one if she wanted to plant.

"I will include the bucket with the dirt…" he told her, "… this way, if you find out you are unable to plant it where you lived, you can donate it."

"Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind," she smiled to him once more and watched him carry the bucket and tree toward the register.

As she was walking, she noticed a beetle darting from one side of the branch toward the other side quickly as if it was running away. She stared at it questionably before a voice startled her.

"It isn't running," the voice enlightened, "… it is naturally fast."

She looked at him and knew who he was.

"What type of beetle is it?" she questioned interested.

"It is called the ground beetle," he stared at her blankly.

"My name is Keri," she greeted holding a hand out.

"Shino," he shook it, "… you bought a tree."

"Yes I did," she nodded and walked toward where his father was, "… was it the wrong choice?"

"That is a good choice," he said monotonously as he followed her, "… it can live for a long time."

"What types of insects are interested in oak trees?" Ino asked as they neared the checkout stand.

"There are many types of insects, but they eat the leaves of the oak tree and live in the barks," he informed knowledgably.

"Thank you Shino," Ino turned to his father who looked on with a large grin, "… how much do I owe you sir."

"Well," the father rubbed his chin and thought about it for a few minutes, "… $250 dollars."

"Ok," she nodded and fetched her purse, "… here you are."

She placed the money on the table and smiled at him, "… thank you very much."

"You're welcome," the father said before adding, "… Shino, help the lady carry her tree."

Shino did as he was told and carried the tree following the female before him.

"Thank you for carrying the tree," Ino smiled toward the target as they walked to her car.

"It isn't a problem," he stared ahead of him without any emotions.

"Here is my car," she spoke up and opened the passenger door where he placed the tree inside, "… if insects starts to become too much, did you want me to bring it back to you?"

"If it is what you want," he gave a short smile before it went straight once more.

"Thank you once again," she waved goodbye and drove home.

-o-o-

She walked into the room leaving the tree in her car. She thought her co-worker would be home, but to her surprise he wasn't. She looked at her watch; it read 6:15pm. She poured two glasses, knowing that the man tend to come back around seven. She sat on the couch thinking about how she would get information out of the target. He seemed aloof and uninterested in much of anything but insects. She supposed she would have to figure out something to get him to speak more than just bugs. She sighed and rubbed her head. She took another drank from her glass and walked over to the phone.

"Hello sir," she spoke into the phone, "… I have spoken to the target."

"Did you get anything from him," her boss questioned.

"No, he seems to be detached," she informed, "… his interest are insects."

"What else did you get," her boss was getting irritated.

"That is all for now," Ino could hear the growl in his voice.

"Do what you have to Yamanaka," he gritted through the phone.

"Understood," she heard him hung up and she sighed through the phone.

"Didn't get what you want?" Genma's voice entered her ears, "… surprising."

"Is it really?" Ino quirked and eyebrow.

"Someone as beautiful as you," he walked toward her, "… always get what she wants."

"I suppose I lost my beauty," she said causing him to laugh.

"No, that isn't it," he touched her face and sighed loudly, "… got news."

"Good?" she questioned grabbing her glass and giving him his.

"Maybe," he sighed once again sitting on the couch with her beside him, "… there was a woman I ran across."

"Why am I not surprised," Ino said with no sign of emotion as she waited for him to continue.

"Jealous?" he quirked an eyebrow, "… that really turns me on," he whispered softly closing his face toward her.

"What did you find out?" she faced away from him taking a sip from her glass.

"She headed to the restroom and I looked into her bag," Genma informed frowning from the rejection, "… she had some in there."

"Did you happen to follow her?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, but she just went home," Genma turned away from her, "… I'll follow her tomorrow morning," he stood up and headed to the bedroom.

Ino watched him walk away and she knew the feeling in her stomach was telling her to find out what was wrong. She sighed and put both glasses into the sink. She stood watching the water circling down the drain. Closing her eyes, she thought about the mission. She headed to the bedroom to see him already in bed lying on his side. She walked toward the closet and undressed. She headed to the bed and lifted the covers lightly and slid in. As she lied there looking at the ceiling, her eyes drifted over to tree at the corner of the room. Genma had noticed it in the car and brought it out. Her blue eyes turned to the body beside her. She turned to her side facing his back. She lifted her hand and touched his back softly and left a kiss before turning away. Closing her eyes once again, she told herself tomorrow is another day.


	10. Case Three Continues: Black Diamond

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: As she lied there looking at the ceiling, her eyes drifted over to tree at the corner of the room.

* * *

"So what is wrong again?" he questioned.

"There is nothing wrong sir," Ino said with a smile, "… I'm not sure about a tree anymore," she explained, "… I might have to leave soon," she said sadly, "… I do not think I can bring a tree with me home."

"I see," he rubbed his chin, "… are you donating it back or do you want refund?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I will donate it Mr. Aburame," Ino looked around, "… I know you would take good care of it."

"Thank you miss," he laughed and noticed someone, "… Shino, come here son."

"Yes father," Shino said and noticed her there.

"Hi Shino," Ino smiled, "… it's nice to see you again."

"You brought back the tree," he spoke shifting his eyes from the tree to her.

"Yes," she nodded, "… I thought I would be staying here for a longer time, but it seems I might be leaving earlier than I had thought," she looked sad.

He didn't say anything and Ino wondered if it was because he understood or didn't care. She was about to say something when he spoke first.

"There are other trees that are small," he stated, "… maybe you would rather have those instead."

"Oh," she smiled knowing that it was him who offered, "… I will have to see how they look and how big they would be."

"I will show you," he said and walked toward another direction.

Ino nodded slightly to the older man and followed the link.

-o-o-

"I see you got another tree," Genma commented as he watched his partner walking in holding a potted plant.

"It seems I did," Ino closed the door behind her and placed the item on the floor, "… did you find anything?"

"Yeah," he nodded as she sat beside him, "… here," he said handing her the glass, "… the woman headed to this vacant building where there was a man waiting for her," he informed, "… from the description Leadersama told us, it might be him," he then paused and noticed a scratch under the shine of her skin underneath her eye.

"I didn't see the branch," she said noticing him staring at the fresh mark.

"Medicine?" he questioned placing the palm of his hand against the curve of her cheek.

"Yes," she informed, "… Shino Aburame put it on for me."

"Hm," he smirked, "… you got him to physically touch you."

"Yes," the corner of her lips curved remembering his gentle hands.

"You know," he leaned in closer, "… he won't be able to resist any longer," his face was mere centimeters away from hers, "… are you worried?" he whispered.

"He isn't you," Ino smirked not moving away from him.

"True," he laughed pecking her lips before standing, "… you probably have to get closer to him though," he looked at her, "… I will make contact with the female again."

"Genma," she stood up and looked at him sternly, "… she may be closer to the target than you assume if he was there alone."

"Are you worrying about my safety?" Genma smirked.

"Yes, I am," Ino admitted and touched his arm, "… you should be more careful."

"Of course," he smiled reassuringly, but she knew her worries may be closer to the truth.

-o-o-

She didn't walk into the building this time, but she decided to walk around it instead. The clear cover was illuminated with the greens and browns of the trees and plants. As she continued to round the corner, she saw pinks, purples, yellows, and reds. She walked closer to it and saw that they were flowers. She headed inside and toward that direction. She saw the rows of flowers lined up perfectly. She stepped closer to the deep violets and touched the petals softly. She picked one out of the bucket of flowers and observed with a tilt of her head.

"That's the African Violet," a voice from behind her spoke up, "… it represents modesty."

"Oh," she spoke softly as she faced the voice, "… I didn't know there were flowers here."

"I apologize," he said, "… are you here to return the tree?"

"Oh no," she giggled softly, "… I was actually hoping to run into you," she placed the flower back as she walked closer to him, "… I was wondering if we can talk."

"Sure," he nodded and begun to walk with her following.

"Hey," Ino started innocently as they paused, "… I was wondering about the beetle called Black Diamond."

He stared at her through his shades. It was quiet for a moment and Ino knew she had caught him off guard. She continued explaining about it being a rare beetle and wondered where she would be able to witness it. As she continued her speech about the beetle, she watched his features. Though there were no emotions on his feature, he seemed to be relaxed. After she was done, it was quiet. To Ino's surprised, she saw the corner of his lips lift.

"Interesting," he said keeping the rare smile of his shown, "… why do you want to see that type of beetle?"

"I have always been intrigued by it," Ino fibbed, "… rare things are hard to find. I am a curious lady," she smiled confidently.

"I see," he said and the corner of his lips slowly fell to a straight line. He looked around him for a few seconds and called for her to follow. As she continued to walk behind him, she noticed this section of the store she hasn't been too. She looked around to see the large amount of trees slowly fading from her sight. The sound of buzzing was heard as they neared an area. They turned a left down a narrow hallway and then a right. What she saw was something that caused the gasp in her voice to emit.

Rows and rows of different types of bugs were contained in a clear glass. She walked closer to the closest bugs to her and touched the glass. She continued to stare at them seeing the redness on their shell.

"Keri," he spoke, "… you seem to be more interested in bugs than trees," there was a small smirk on his lips.

"Well," she smiled toward him, "… I find them interesting," she decided to say.

"The one you wanted to see," he continued the walk as she followed, "… is at the end."

"Wait…" Ino started as they continued to walk, "… you have one here?"

He didn't answer as he continued walking past all the insects and bugs. Ino's eyes kept drifting to the loudness of the bugs near her. She didn't notice he had stopped and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," she looked embarrassed.

"That's alright," he nodded to her, "… here it is."

Ino looked to where he pointed to see the large beetle contained in a glass case. It was the only one with the darkness of its shell shining underneath the lights. She couldn't believe her eyes as she aimed her brown contact lens to the specie. She knew she had gained another insight into this man. Now, she had to find a way to connect him with their true target. Though Genma had mention he had witness the man, Leadersama wanted her to make contact with this knowledgeable bug man for a reason. Did he have a way of stopping them? Is he an asset or someone to be distracted?

"I know why you are here," his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"W… what?" she turned with shock filled eyes.

He didn't say anything as he walked up closer to her. She stood in shock knowing if she blew her cover, than things would become worse. If he was going to hit her, she would have to suck up her pride and take it. She saw his hand reach to her and she braced herself for impact never losing the shocked look.

"Your scar," he said softly gently moving his fingers above it realizing it was slowly fading.

Ino inwardly sighed with relief, yet she was still confused. Did he change the subject or was he trying to see her reaction?

"I swear I didn't come back for more cream," she said softly giving him a confused look.

"But you are here to learn something," Shino backed away letting his arms hang at his side, "… it isn't trees, bugs, or flowers," he stated, "… what is the real reason you are here?"

"What are you…" Ino started looking at him confused though she was trying to figure something out, "… Shino," she said softly, "… why do you think that?"

"Nevermind," he pushed it aside, "… I suppose you should leave."

"Shino," she walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm close to his elbow, "… you are right, I am here for something."

He didn't move and Ino took it as a good sign. She moved her hand down to his wrist where she grabbed gently. She didn't lose eye contact with him as she smiled.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "… I didn't lie about leaving soon," she stepped back removing her hand from his wrist, "… I have a job I needed to finish," she wasn't lying, "… I need your help."


	11. Case Three Continues: Tension

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "I'm sorry," she apologized, "… I didn't lie about leaving soon," she stepped back removing her hand from his wrist, "… I have a job I needed to finish," she wasn't lying, "… I need your help."

* * *

"You're kidding," Genma stared at her incredulously, "… you know protocol."

"Of course I do," she narrowed her eyes, "… I didn't tell him the reason we are here."

"Yeah, but you told him you needed information on someone," Genma crossed his arms, "… that someone is the target."

"Yes," Ino glared, "… Shino Aburame is the link to him. In order for us to finish this case, we need his help. He isn't one to just let people in his life easily; though I was able to get closer, I was not close enough. For him to not become suspicious of me, I needed to tell him something that would get the information we needed and not be suspected."

"And telling him our target: Ruben was an old friend would get the information how?" Genma was upset and she knew it.

"Listen," she stood tall not loosening her glare, "… when I mention the target's name, he tensed up," she informed, "… he knows the target personally. He said he would call me once he gets in contact with the target."

"Hm," Genma looked away and stared at the wall in front of him.

"Did she return to him?" Ino stated it more than question it.

"Yup," Genma ran a hand through his hair.

It was a quiet for minutes before she walked over to the couch and sat beside him. She looked to the television screen before shifting her eyes to the plain white walls. If the target mentioned doesn't know her, it could blow their cover but from what his likes were, she fit the bill. She looked besides her feeling his eyes on her.

Blue***** met honey.

"I never questioned you," Genma admitted with a sigh.

"Are you questioning me now?" she wondered.

"No," he shook his head gently and spoke after a brief silence, "… she was not the buyer," he informed, "… she was a seller."

"I see," Ino thought about the situation now, "… she does not know, does she?"

"No," Genma looked away from her and closed his eyes leaning back against the couch, "… she is getting on to me though."

"You almost blew our cover," she couldn't help smiling, "… that's a first."

"I said she was getting onto me, not she was going to find out," Genma smiled leaning his head against the top of the couch.

"Sure," she waited for him to continue.

"She caught me looking in her bag and she threw a fit," Genma rubbed his head, "… she thought I was an officer or something. I assured her that I wasn't and when she finally gave in to my charms," Genma chuckled turning his head to look at her, "… she asked if I wanted to buy."

"Did you?" Ino questioned with a confused look.

"I told her we should meet again," Genma offered, "… this way I would earn her trust and might get close enough to the target."

"Genma," Ino said with sternness, but her eyes held fear.

"Don't worry," he touched her shoulder, "… I won't do it."

"If she makes you?" Ino asked.

"I guess I would have to then…" Genma figured as he sat upright facing her.

"Forget it," Ino said strictly, "… you will not return to her."

"Ino," he was about to continue, but she interrupted him.

"You will stay here and wait for my call," Ino stood ending the conversation.

"Don't just walk away from me," Genma said with a bit of anger.

"You will not go," Ino said lowly.

"My health is my problem," Genma stood up, "… I will not become what I was in my early days," he was now an inch away from her, "… don't think you can stop me Ino."

"I can," Ino said with authority, "… and I will," with that she turned once again and headed to the bathroom. She admitted she was terrified. Genma had an addiction to the drug before and she was not going to let him fall prey to something dangerous like that again. She could remember it so clearly.

She was fairly new to the group. Kakashi and Genma had a few years in before she joined. She remembered seeing her partner walking into the meetings with his head in the clouds and if it wasn't there, or he would be irritated and angry. She remembered Kakashi warning her not to get involved, but she was stubborn and curious. Leadersama found out what was going on and Genma was put on probation for a while.

Genma went to rehabilitation for substance dependence. Ino figured that would explain why he would become angry when Marijuana was known to relax a person. She remembered Leader sama was angry from the news, yet she knew Genma was an asset to him.

Until Genma was sobered up, he rejoined the group.

_Why did you choose him for this mission?_ She questioned her Leader's motive.

She ran her fingers through her golden locks as she looked into the mirror. She sighed grabbing the contact lens case. As she removed the lenses from her eyes, she heard him close the bedroom door. She knew he was angry, probably for a long time, but she was protecting him. She blinked a few times settling her focus before heading out of the bathroom door. She didn't see anything quite different with the room, beside the honey eyed male not being there. She walked closer to the bed and noticed his pillow was gone. Ino finalized he was indeed infuriated. She walked over to the door and opened it to see the top of his head perched on the arm of the couch.

_So he is sleeping on the couch,_ she couldn't help shaking her head. Ino closed the door softly.

-o-o-

It had been two days since she had seen Shino Aburame. She decided maybe she should spy on the female Genma had met, but she knew he wouldn't tell her. His pride had been hurt. She sighed into her cup of tea as her blue eyes kept her sight on the male sitting at the couch. She already knew he knew she was watching him, but he didn't budge. The only time he spoke to her was if they had a message from Leadersama or food. Even when she sat in her lingerie beside him, he didn't turn. She sighed and her eyes drifted to the television that was on. People talking about how much they hated life and each other. She didn't understand it and her eyes narrowed as her lips turned downward. Genma only had it on to have noise in the room, since they were barely on speaking terms.

Ino heard the telephone and placed her cup down.

"Hello," she said.

"Keri," came the voice, "… can we meet?"

"Shino," Ino recognized his voice, "… of course. Where?"

"At the shop, come in twenty," he dated.

"Okay," Ino said into the receiver, "… see you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned to her partner. He was already watching her and knew it was time.

"Genma," she called out sternly, "… watch guard," was all she said before heading to the door.

* * *

**Author's note**

It seems I am quite fast today! Yay!

***= **I am a little confused about Ino's eyes. I always thought it was blue, but someone told me otherwise. Which is true?

love,

kiwi4me

PS: A wondrous THANK YOU to **ShikaIno1** who continues to review. I grin every time I see them. :D


	12. Case Three Continues: Targeted

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Genma," she called out sternly, "… watch guard," was all she said before heading to the door.

* * *

Ino walked into the area and saw Shibi Aburame. She greeted him and asked for his son. He pointed to an area with a grin and she followed. As she continued her walk, she looked around herself. She then caught the bug lover's form and advanced to him. When he noticed her, he walked toward her. Before she could get a word in, he took her by the arm and headed to the back of the area. Once they were truly alone from anything else living, he let her go.

"Is everything alright?" she questioned.

"You cannot be involved with him anymore," he said sternly.

"Why is that?" she asked startled.

"He isn't who you think he is," he informed.

"I only wish to say hello," Ino said confused watching the way he seemed to be tenser than the other times she'd seen him.

"Listen," he stepped closer to her, "… I may not know you very well," he lowered his voice, "… but you cannot be one of them."

"One of…" Ino tilted her head feigning confusion, "… I do not understand."

"You should leave this place," Shino stood straight, "… go back to where you came from."

"But Shino," she grabbed his arm, "… what is going on?"

"Keri," he touched her arm, "… you will be in danger if you continue," that was the first time she heard worry in his voice.

"Thank you for your concern," she smiled at him, "… but there is no need to worry."

It was quiet for a while neither breaking contact until a voice bellowed out. It was a female's voice waving toward them. The female had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. Her outfit was revealing hiding nothing to the imagination. Ino felt his hand tighten around her arm for a brief moment before he broke the embrace. He walked toward the female. Ino wasn't sure if she should go with, but seeing his unemotional face turn to her, she knew it was best to stay put. Watching the female speak animatedly to Shino, Ino could tell he wasn't happy. A few more exchange of words and the female aimed her eyes toward the blonde spy. Shino turned and made a movement with his hand telling her to join them. Ino nodded and walked toward them.

"Hello," Ino greeted with a smile.

"So you are Keri?" the female crossed her arms and gave a dirty look to her, "… you fit the looks…"

"What?" Ino questioned for clarification.

"She will not get involve Yumi," Shino said protectively, "… she only wish to say hello to Ruben. That is all."

"You're kidding right," Yumi looked incredulous.

"It is true," Ino nodded, "… I haven't seen him in a long time and heard he was here so," Ino was interrupted.

"You're not trying to get with him are you?" the female glared.

"No," Ino shook her head, "… not at all."

"Hm…" the female continued to stare at her for more than Ino's liking, "… fine. Get in," she said as she hoped into the car.

"Into your car?" Ino looked a little frightened as she turned to look at Shino, "… will you come too?"

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Ino smiled with a nod and he opened the car door.

She got into the black SUV along with Shino. As they drove, she looked through the window hoping to spot her partner, but to her dismay she didn't see much of anything from the tinted windows. She played with her fingers nervously, but suddenly stopped when she felt his hand over hers. She looked at him to see him staring forward, but the small squeeze he was giving gave her comfort and safety.

The car came to a stop and Yumi jumped out of the car. Shino leaned over to the door and pushed it open. He climbed out of the car along with Ino. She noticed the vacant area and thought about what Genma informed her earlier.

"Ruben baby," Yumi called out walking toward another car parked a few feet away.

The door to the sleek looking car opened. The man stepped out of the car and Ino knew this was the target. She then realized this Yumi female was probably the person her partner was talking about. So she was right, they were closer than he had thought.

"Hey," he smirked as Yumi pressed up against him whispering into his ears. The target's dark onyx eyes looked into her brown contact ones. Ino offered a smile and a curt wave. He headed toward her with a smile and she wondered if he would question her from how they met. Before she could think longer about it, she noticed Shino had stepped a little before her as if to protect her. She couldn't help smiling.

"Shino," Ruben spoke up, "… did you bring me someone?"

"Her name is Keri," Shino stated.

"I'm sure she could greet me herself," he continued his smile and looked toward Ino, "… it's nice to see you Keri."

"Same here," she smiled back, "… you look so different."

"Do I?" he questioned with a smirk, "… why do you say that?"

"I remember you were much bigger," she giggled softly, "… you would always tell me you were going to die from being so fat," she lied remembering Leadersama informing them of his youth.

"Oh," he looked thoughtful, "… that was so long ago," he sighed, "… did you just come to talk?"

Ino didn't know if he was egging her on, but she decided she would just nod. No need to speak more and might lose the contact. She was about to say something, when Shino had spoken first.

"We should leave," he took Ino by the arm once again and was about to walk away, but the target stopped him.

"Come cousin," Ruben said, "… don't run off so quickly."

_They are related, _Ino noted.

"I'm sure you are busy," Ino could hear the sarcasm in Shino's voice and figured he knew what his cousin's business was.

"Why must you be like that?" Ruben feigned sadness.

"We will be leaving now," Shino glared through his shades at his cousin.

"No," Ruben stated with a smirk, "… not until you get rid of the bugs."

"I am not going to get involve," Shino stated sternly.

"Oh but you have done it plenty of times," his cousin said chuckling, "… what makes you think you would be in less trouble?" he looked at Ino, "… or are you trying to impress the babe?"

"She has nothing to do with this," Shino fisted his hands.

"Hm…" Ruben smiled evilly, "… so she is your weakness huh?"

"I told you to leave her alone," Shino grabbed the target by the collar and Ino was impressed, until a gun was pressed to her back.

"Too late," Ruben laughed, "… Yumi will shoot if you do not do as I say."

He turned to see a gun pressed to the side of Ino's forehead. He pushed his cousin away and scowled.

"Fine," Shino agreed, "… let her go first."

"Too late for that," Ruben smirked, "… after you do what I want cousin, she would be free."

"Let's get it done then," he crossed his arms and followed the target.


	13. Case Three Ends: Ridding of the Bugs

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Let's get it done then," he crossed his arms and followed the male.

* * *

After walking for more than ten minutes, she smelt it. She soon saw rows and rows of the substance. Ino hated the smell and lifted her hands to cover her nose. She knew why Shino was involved now. He had a way with bugs and was useful to the target. Ruben was probably using his cousin so he didn't have to ruin the drugs with pesticides, that way, the plant would still be perfectly fine. Ino narrowed her eyes and wondered if he was going to use Shino for the rest of his life.

"As you can see," Ruben spoke with his arms wide, "… this is the problem."

Shino glanced to the sides and frowned.

"You sell marijuana?" Ino questioned feigning shock.

"Oh dear Keri," Ruben walked to her, "… did you want to buy or maybe…" he touched her chin, "… sell?"

"Get away from her," Shino stepped between his cousin and her.

"Okay," Ruben held his hands in front of him, "… just get the job done and everything would be good."

Shino grabbed the small boxes on the ground and begun collecting the bugs. As Ino watched him move and gently push the bugs into the box, she felt a sting of sympathy. No wonder he was detached and aloof, his father probably doesn't even know what is going on. She sighed watching him with sad eyes. Her mind then went to the sign Genma and she had planned. She is supposed to pray aloud and he would make a bird call back.

"Dear Kami," she started praying aloud, "… please let no death come to any of us," she continued, "… please let no one get hurt and…" she was going to continue but a shove from her back caused her to fall forward.

"Shut up already," Yumi growled, "… you are so annoying."

"Now, now Yumi," Ruben spoke up noticing Shino abruptly stopped to glare, "… come dear Keri," he helped her up, "… Kami saves no one," he informed her, "… it's a dog eat dog world."

"I do not believe that," Ino brought tears to her eyes, "… Kami exists."

"If Kami exists," he was inches away from her face, "… why did I get put into prison for doing something I didn't do?" Ino feigned fear, "… why did I have to serve someone else's fault? Huh?"

"You have a terrible soul," Ino blurted out, "… you think you could get away with this?"

"I have for more than ten years," he looked evil, "… you think you can stop me? You think Kami will stop me?"

"I…" Ino stuttered and heard a bird call close by.

"That's what I thought," Ruben squeezed her arm bruising it slightly, "… Shino," he called out noticing him nearing, "… finish what you started or I will kill her."

He did as he was told, but not keeping a close eye on his cousin and Ino. She looked around to see no one else around. Ino realized how he had been hiding out for so long without anyone noticing. He only had a few people who knew about this illegal substance he was growing. Less people who know, the less the authority will know. She had to admit, that was pretty clever.

"I will have to come back," Shino announced standing up.

"Why?" the target was suspicious.

"Most of the bugs here are used to smelly plants," he informed, "… if I bring a plant with the same amount of smell, they would likely get off your plants quicker."

"Okay," Ruben nodded, "… Yumi," he looked at the female, "… take Shino and make sure he returns or," he smirked at his cousin, "… your girlfriend will die."

She noticed Shino didn't say anything for the next few minutes, but slowly headed to the cars.

"If she is hurt when I return," Shino warned, "… you will be a sorry man."

"Understood," the target laughed watching his cousin leave.

They stood there in the middle of the smelly plant for the next five minutes not speaking. Ino knew he had the gun and wondered if she were to turnaround and land a punch, would it cause a problem.

"Hey," he heard his voice behind her, "… don't think about trying to run," he chuckled, "… I'm not afraid to shoot," she felt his hand roll down her back to her buttocks, "… or do something else to you if you disobey me," he whispered.

Ino's eyes twitched wanting to slam the target's face down into his precious plants. Before she could speak, she felt wetness from his tongue against her neck. She stiffened and tried to pry away, but he held her tight pressing the gun against the curve of her back.

"What are you doing?" she called out.

"Hm," he breathed out, "… let's just say I want a taste of a new type of drug," he chuckled and Ino frowned.

"Stop it Ruben," she felt the gun pressed into her, "… this isn't good."

"Shut up," he growled, "… you may be hot, but damn are you annoying," he sunk his teeth piercing her skin. She yelped not prepared for the pain of ripped skin.

"I would stop what you are doing now," a voice spoke up.

The target removed his teeth and turned to the voice. Before he was able to say anything, the owner of the voice grabbed him into the ground where he lost his gun. He felt the air knocked out of him as punches were aimed at his face.

"You okay?" her partner questioned seeing the blood trailing from her neck.

"Yeah," Ino breathed out, "… don't kill him."

"He should die though," Genma stared intently at the male whose face was bruising with blood trailing down his nose and lips.

"The others will be here soon," Ino reminded him, "… Yumi should be captured too."

"And Shino Aburame?" he questioned.

"Yes," Ino nodded slowly feeling a trail of blood drip down her shoulder.


	14. From Then to Now

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Yes," Ino nodded slowly feeling a trail of blood drip down her shoulder.

* * *

"Your name is Ino," he said, "… not Keri."

"Correct," she nodded watching the way his shoulders tensed, "… I apologize for lying to you."

"It was part of your job," he understood, "…you need to capture Ruben."

"Yes," she smiled, "… thank you Shino," she admitted, "… you didn't know me very well, yet you were willing to protect me."

"You're welcome," he braced her with his rare smile.

"I didn't tell Mr. Aburame about the situation," she acknowledged to him, "… I figured you would rather speak to him."

"Thank you Ino," he nodded.

Ino nodded and stood. She was about to leave, but turned and walked toward the male. She reached her arms out and hugged him.

"Thank you Shino," she whispered and pecked his cheek before walking out of the room leaving that rare smile to be seen.

-o-o-

"You failed in protecting her," his voice was low with anger.

"She could've died if I didn't interrupt," the other bit back.

"Yet you let the target make his mark on her," the silver haired male glared.

"I didn't see it coming!" the honey eyed male shouted, "… you were not there so don't try and make it sound like I let the target have his way with her!"

"But you did!" Kakashi retorted back with anger.

"If you want to believe that then so be it!" Genma was furious as his hands were fisted.

"Are you two done," her voice floated into the vicinity causing the two male to shift their gazes to her.

Ino was about to say something, but she saw the silver haired male walking quickly toward her. She eyed him in confusion and saw his eyes staring intently at a spot on her neck.

"Are you okay?" he questioned worried and angry as he moved his fingers over the mark.

"Yes," she sighed, "… was this what you two were arguing about?"

"He thinks I didn't do a good enough job in protecting you," Genma crossed his arms.

"Well," her eyes shifted from honey eyes to brown one, "… he did what he could," she summarized still feeling his fingers against her mark.

"No, he didn't," Kakashi stated staring deeply into her eyes.

"Hey," she touched the hand against her neck, "… stop blaming him," he opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him, "… the mark will heal."

"It may heal," Kakashi theorized, "… but the pain will still be remembered," he eyed her, "… he," he turned his gaze to the other male who glared back, "… shouldn't have let you feel pain."

"Kakashi…" she breathed out, but he continued.

"I knew it was a bad idea once Leadersama chose him," he didn't break eye contact with the male, "… why he chose you knowing your past, I have no idea," he walked toward the other male who was ready for a fight, "… it should've been me. I wouldn't have let her get hurt," he gritted out.

"So that's it isn't it?" Genma smirked, "… I got to spend quality time with our Ino and you didn't," he mocked, "… your jealous, aren't you?" he quirked an eyebrow egging his long-time friend to start the fight.

"Hello Anko," Ino greeted seeing the female enter.

"What's up with those two, they going to fight?" Anko looked interested seeing both men close enough to spit on one another.

"Possibly," Ino sighed crossing her arms and placing her weight more on one side of her leg.

"This is fun," the older female smirked, "… who you putting bets on?"

"Neither," Ino shifted her weight, "… they won't fight."

"Ah but they will," Anko laughed, "… when it comes to their little Ino, they would kill one another, wouldn't they?" she smirked as Ino frowned.

"Excuse me, Ino-chan," a female with ginger hair spoke up, "… Leadersama wish to see you."

"Thank you Sally," Ino nodded to her and she smiled walking off.

"So soon," Anko admitted, "… another mission?" she question only to get a deep sigh from the blonde.

"Oi!" Ino called out, "… I'm heading out. If you guys end up bruised and bleeding," she turned and headed to the door, "… don't come crying to me," and with that she left the area heading toward her leader's office.

-o-o-

"Come in," Ino walked into the office and bowed before taking her seat.

"Is there something wrong with the report?" she questioned.

"No," he shook his head curtly, "… I wanted to know how your partner did."

"Genma did fine," Ino said without any hesitations.

"You know he had problems with the substance before," her leader mentioned, "… did he come in contact with any?"

"Yes," Ino admitted,"… the woman, Yumi was connected to the target. He had seen the substance in her purse."

"Did he take any?" he questioned.

"No," Ino knew it may be a lie, but she trust Genma, "… the other time he came in contact would be when he saved me from the target."

"I see," he leaned back against his chair, "… that is all. You may go."

"Hai Leadersama," she stood, bowed, and headed out the door.

As she walked through the hallway, she wondered if she should check to see if her two infamous partners were there still. She sighed and turned the corner into the area to find no one. She stared at the empty place before heading out of the place. She headed home wanting a shower to clean off the grime and dirt.

-o-o-

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself with her towel. She headed to her bedroom and sat in front of the vanity. She could see the mark clearly on her neck. Kakashi was right, she could remember the pain. She ran her fingers across the bumps the teeth had made and sighed. No use in thinking about it. She then saw the thin line underneath her eye. The scar was healing turning the skin a couple shades darker than her original color. Her mind thought of Shino Aburame. She was informed he had been released, which made her smile. He really was a good person, just related to the wrong person.

Ino ran her hand through her wet locks and thought about taking a walk outside to clear her mind and dry her hair. She headed to the closet to put some clothes on before stepping out of her home. The sun was starting to set as she walked around the block. She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree as she stared at the swaying of the grass. Her mind went to her father. She loved him, loved him so much that just thinking of him makes her sad.

"Hey," came a voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Hey," she said back not turning from where she was looking.

He stood beside her and she wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. She remembered a time when she would smile so long that it hurt her cheeks. She remembered when she would jump at the chance to be around him, but now it was different. Now she seen too much, been too many, feel too exhausted. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Wow was she so naïve when she was younger. A smile tugged at her lips as she closed her blue eyes. She felt the breeze flow by tickling her skin and playing with her hair.

"Your hair is tickling me," he commented and she could see the smile on his face without even looking.

"What are you going to do about it?" she opened her blue eyes to him.

"Well…" he grabbed the hair that was trickling his arm and tug.

"Hey," she laughed tilting toward him.

"You should know not to taunt me," He chuckled stepping closer to her.

"And you should know not to mess with me," she smirked.

"I must've forgotten," he smiled, "… do remind me."

"Hm," she smiled back and laughed afterwards, "… how are you Kiba?"

"I've been better," he grabbed her into a hug.

His hugs still feel so good. She eased into it and wrapped her own arms around him. She remembered when she first met him; her heart was beating so hard that she swore he could hear it. He was beautiful, charming, and so damn sexy. But good things must come to an end.

"How long are you staying this time?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure," he admitted as they broke their embrace, "… depends on your boss."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked watching him.

"I was sent to help out," Kiba informed, "… seems my boss and your boss is teaming up."

"Must be big then," Ino sighed, "… sounds fun."

"Hopefully we work together," he said slyly, "… you know how I miss our times together."

"I'm sure you do," she laughed, yet her thoughts were going back to what her leader and his are planning.


	15. Case Four: Kakashi Hatake

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously:

"Well," her eyes shifted from honey eyes to brown one, "… he did what he could," she summarized still feeling his fingers against her mark.

"No, he didn't," Kakashi stated staring deeply into her eyes.

* * *

The next day she was woken by a shove. She felt it, but she didn't want to wake. Sleep was the only thing she could feel peace. To her dismay, whoever that was trying to get her to wake up push a little too hard, making her to fall face forward off the bed. She grunted and laid there hoping said person just leave her alone.

"Wake up," she heard him say and she frowned.

"No," she said.

"Ino…" the voice was frustrated.

"Leave," she said softly wanting the need to sleep.

"Ino," the voice softened as it tickled her face and her frown deepened.

She opened her eyes and glared at the male before her. His eyes bore lazily into hers, but the smirk was obvious on his face. She instantly closed her eyes and turned feeling the coolness of the floor on her skin. She felt the heat on his body close to hers and she wished so hard to Kami that this wasn't happening. Unfortunately, Kami wasn't listening.

"Ino," his voice whispered in her ear, "… stop making it harder than it should be."

"Can't I have a peaceful night to sleep?" she pouted pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"I ask that every day," he sighed tugging the hair blocking her face behind her ear.

"What's up," she felt his fingers linger at the side of her face before he pulled it back.

"Apparently I have to come get you," he spoke with a shrug as he sat on the floor crossing his legs.

"Is there something wrong?" Ino questioned leaning against his shoulder, "… someone died, Shika?"

"Nope," she heard him say with a yawn, "… come on," he started standing, "… let's go," he offered his hand.

"Fine," Ino took the hand and was pulled up, "… let me dress first," Ino sighed and headed to her closet.

-o-o-

"I don't understand," Ino was in shock.

"Kakashi left," Leadersama repeated.

"But... why?" Ino questioned looking to her side to see Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and her former partner Genma Shiranui.

"Unsure," he stated, "… have you seen him recently?" he questioned leaning into his table.

"Not since the argument between both Genma and him," Ino admitted and remembered it being a week ago.

"I see," he leaned back, "… we have the best from the Tactical Division and the Tracking Division," he looked to the two new faces in the office, "… I need for you to find him with the help of these two."

"Understood," she nodded, "… and Genma?" she asked.

"He will stay here," he informed, "… that is all."

"Hai," she stood along with the other two, bowed and headed out to look for her silver haired partner.

* * *

**Case Four: Kakashi Hatake**

"This is his place?" Kiba questioned looking around the rooms with his dog beside him.

"Hai," she nodded shading her emotions from the others. She went straight the restroom to find it cold and stale. So he really had left. She looked around to see if there was anything that stood out, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She headed to the bedroom and looked at the bed. He must've made his bed before he left, since there were no creases evident. She smelled the sheets. It was still fresh meaning he definitely washed it before leaving. She walked over to his drawers and pulled them out one by one. They were neatly folded and in place. Ino narrowed her eyes and frowned, things weren't looking good. She looked into his dirty hamper and found it empty. She then headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see a jug of milk, an egg carton, butter, and cream. She squeezed the handle to the fridge. What is going on? She stood up closing the door to the fridge and looked through the cupboards. He didn't take any food either. Her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed further. This isn't good.

"What do you think Ino?" Shikamaru spoke up running a finger on the coffee table to find a few dust particles on his finger.

"He didn't take anything with him," she turned to them with blanked out emotions, "… is it possible to find him by scent?"

"Yeah," Kiba nodded, "… Akumaru is one of the best."

"Understood," Ino nodded and headed to the front door.

"Are we done here?" Kiba questioned seeing the blonde walk by him.

"Yes," Ino nodded, "… I have an article of clothing that belongs to him," Ino could tell he was confused, "… he cleaned everything here."

"Oh, okay," Kiba nodded following close behind with his dog and the genius not far behind.

-o-o-

"Here," Ino handed Kiba the black boxer shorts.

"You're joking," Kiba deadpanned with a twitch at the corner of his eyelid.

"It seems Kakashi knew we would go looking for him," Shikamaru informed, "… there must be a reason he left."

"He had an argument with Genma the last time I saw him," Ino watched Kiba place the clothing under Akumaru's nose.

"What were they arguing about?" Shikamaru questioned.

"About me," Ino spoke softly causing both males to look at her, while she looked at Akumaru.

"This isn't your fault," Kiba touched her shoulder, "… I'm sure there was more involved."

"Yeah," Ino nodded, but she knew it was a lie. It was her fault.

"Genma told me after you left, Kakashi gave off a grunt and walked out," Shikamaru enlightened, "… he said Anko told him you didn't believe they would fight," he could see she was wondering where he was going with this explanation, "… Genma informed us he went over to Kakashi's that night. He told us they talked things over and he explained Kakashi was going to apologize to you," Shikamaru sighed, "… apparently it was a lie."

Ino didn't say anything. She didn't feel better. She had always had good standing with the two older male, but what would cause her silver haired partner to leave?

"Akumaru got a scent," Kiba spoke up, "… let's go."

Kiba's dog led them through the city and down toward the mountains. Ino felt like questioning if his dog was really leading them to the right area, but she didn't have time to think. They reached the edge where they would enter the terrain when Kiba halted. She turned to face him wondering why he had stopped, but she also noticed Shikamaru pausing as well.

"Akumaru lost the scent here," Kiba informed.

"The sun is about to set," Shikamaru realized, "… let's continue tomorrow. I need to think about what the best way to get through without getting lost."

"Understood," Ino turned and headed back with her friends, but she knew she would return before the sun comes up. She was going to find why and where Kakashi disappeared.

-o-o-

She was panting. She didn't really think things thoroughly when she headed in. She smiled to herself knowing why Kiba and Shikamaru were there in the first place. Kiba was able to track her silver haired partner, while Shikamaru was able find the best route to take. She wanted to laugh at herself. Everyone was right, she does her job well, but sometimes pride got in her way. She felt the bumps of the mountains and continued her walk down the unknown road. The stars were the only light she had as she continued her search. She was getting tired, but she forced her legs to continue. As she rounded the corner, there were protruding rocks from the ground blocking her way through. She tried to get a glimpse of what was beyond to see nothing. She sighed and looked around her to see she had gone quite a ways into the area. She turned back to the mountain and told herself she was not going to stop, until he was found.

-o-o-

"Ino isn't in her room!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Grab something of hers," Kiba called out, "… now we have to find two people."

Kiba had Akumaru smell Kakashi's attire first. Akumaru took off in a direction that was not close to where they were earlier. This made Kiba nervous and Shikamaru worried.

-o-o-

Ino woke up from the growl of her stomach echoing through the cavern. She was hungry. She stood up and noticed the sun was up. She continued her way down the hill toward an area with nothing but dirt. She could see the mountain getting closer the more she walked toward it. She intake a deep breath and headed toward the direction she hope Kakashi was at.

-o-o-

"What?" he slammed his hand against his desk.

"I needed time away, that was all," Kakashi explained calmly.

"You have to come to me first," Leadersama glared, "… because of you Ino is gone."

"What?" now it was Kakashi's turn to look confused and shocked.

"She was not in her room," Shikamaru explained, "… if it is alright, we would like to find her immediately."

"Go," Leadersama nodded and plopped down onto his chair, "… Kakashi," he called out seeing the silver haired male leaving, "… don't ever pull a stunt like that again," with that the male took off running.

-o-o-

"I have to admit I am lost," Ino frown feeling the heat above her, "… and hungry."

She decided she needed shade and looked around her. There was a small cave toward the side of the rocks. She headed in that direction hoping to get there before she died of dehydration. She laughed knowing it would be such a sad ending for her. As she continued her walk, she felt her calves burning. She looked down to see redness around her ankles. She paused and looked at it more closely to see she had been bitten. She frowned. There was no time for her to figure things out at the moment, but shade. As she neared it, she heard growl freezing her at the spot. The sound registered in her mind and realization set in: a bear. She backed away slowly and continued walking slumping forward slightly, so much for shade. She looked around her once more to see a lone tree quite a ways from her, but it was the only thing close to shading the heat for her. She sighed and headed in that direction hoping the burning on her leg would stop for a few minutes.

-o-o-

"She must've continued thinking you were at the mountains," Shikamaru said as they paused for a second.

"This is your entire fault!" Genma pointed out, "… what is wrong with you!"

Kakashi glared at his partner before sighing in defeat. He knew the honey eyed male was right. He should've gone to speak to her, but he couldn't. He didn't.

"Look," Genma spoke up sensing the guilt from his old friend, "… let's find her," he looked to Kiba who was looking in a direction along with his dog, "… let's go."

They continued their run and noticed they had stepped into a deserted area. They quickly looked around as Akumaru sniffed around. He barked and ran forward with the four men in tow.

-o-o-

"Ino!" she heard her name and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kiba?" Ino could see him closing in.

"Are you alright?" he sounded frantic and she smiled softly.

"I could be better," she closed her eyes once more.

"Don't sleep Ino," came another voice, "… the heat could kill you."

"Shika," she frowned, "… I know that's why I found this tree."

"I apologize," the silver haired male spoke up kneeling to her, "… please forgive me."

"They found you first?" she questioned a little hurt.

"He returned the next day," Kiba informed, "… if you listened, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Kiba," she growled, "… I would hit you, but my legs are burning too much."

All four looked to her legs and stared in shock.

"Damn," Genma voiced causing the blonde to stare confused.


	16. Inner Wounds, Healing Surface

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Kiba," she growled, "… I would hit you, but my legs are burning too much."

* * *

She lay in her bed staring at the wall. Her legs were worse than she thought. When she fell asleep, she must have not noticed the small spider bugs wrapping around her legs like socks. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wanted time off work, but not like this. What the heck was she going to do now? Before she could continue thinking, she felt the coolness of the cream against her legs. She smiled feeling the burning ease down.

"So you like this," the voice was husky.

"Hm," she breathed out not wanting to speak.

"You're lucky," she could tell he was smirking without looking at him, "... I had to fight my way to get this chance with you."

"Kiba," Ino's smile turned into a straight line.

She knew what he meant and the truth hit her hard. He would leave again, won't he?

"Yeah," he continued rubbing the cream on both her legs.

"How long this time," she sighed opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows.

"I told you, it depends on your boss," Kiba looked at her confused.

"No," Ino shook her head softly, "… how long," her eyes softened along with her words, "… how long?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She saw him shift his gaze away before returning back to her eyes. He sighed and leaned back against the chair he brought into the room.

Her thoughts went back to the days when they were so very happy, the days when there was no care in the world and all she ever wanted was him. Then reality set in: he left. The pain was overbearing but her wonderful partners and friends were there to help her get by. She did love him, she really did.

"Leave me," Ino spoke up breaking the silence as she looked away, "… you may leave."

"Ino," he started as he stood. His eyes were still dark and beautiful. She wants him to stay and yet, she couldn't bare it if her heart was to break again.

"No," Ino smiled at him, "… I can't do it again," she sighed breaking eye contact, "… please leave."

She closed her eyes and waited for him to leave. She couldn't do it again. She couldn't just be happy when he was with her. She couldn't want the touch of his hands, the feel of his warmth, or the beating of his heart. She heard his footsteps walking toward her and she didn't stir.

"You're still beautiful," he whispered against her ear and left a kiss on the side of her face before leaving the room.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed. Her thoughts continue to return to the days when Kiba Inuzuka was that someone she wanted. He and she were so much alike, too much clash. He showered her with affection, she showered him with attention. He showered her with his beautiful grin; she showered him with her beautiful asset. He brought infidelity; she brought instability.

She needed a drink or maybe a nice relaxing bath. She had never wanted to begin another case so much in her life, but right now, she would take anything.

-o-o-

"Are you sure you are okay to walk?" he questioned ready to grab her if she fell.

"Genma," she narrowed her eyes, "… I am fine."

"Alright," he wasn't convinced even though it has been more than a week since the pain on her legs. He walked closely beside her to her couch.

"Thank you for coming," Ino admitted.

"Aw, you miss me?" Genma smirked, "… I feel honored."

"You should," she smirked, but it soon faded, "… I need to ask you a question."

"Sure," Genma nodded.

"Kakashi was right," she saw his face look confused, "… you were a little late in reaching me."

"Are you trying to say…" he left the rest hanging as he felt his eyes narrow.

"I'm saying you could reached me sooner," Ino looked into his eyes, "… why did you hesitate?"

He didn't want to talk and she could tell. He shifted his gaze away from her scrutinizing blue ones. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You were angry with me," Ino reminded, "… was it because of that?"

"Look," he turned to the blonde, "… you know I would do nothing to hurt you intentionally," he touched her hand, "… I was distracted. I just kept thinking about how you thought I couldn't handle myself," he sighed, "… I'm sorry."

"It wasn't that you couldn't handle it," Ino admitted, "… I was worried about you and also," Ino touched his hand atop of hers, "… I knew there must be a reason for Leadersama to want you with me on that mission," Ino tilted her head slightly, "… he was testing you."

"Testing me?" Genma removed his hand as he leaned back, "… damn…"

"Don't worry Genma," Ino smiled, "… I will protect you like I know you would protect me."

"Thanks Ino," he smiled at her and she knew her words reign true. They were partners, friends, and everything in-between.

-o-o-

"How are you feeling?" the male voice questioned through the phone.

"I'm doing fine," she sighed into the phone, "... how come you haven't visited me?"

There was a silence from the other line and she sighed. Running her hand through her hair, she smiled.

"Kakashi," she said softly, "... it isn't your fault," she paused and smirked, "... Genma came over the other day."

"Did he?" he didn't sound happy at that news.

"Hm," she sounded, "… you're not angry are you?"

"No," it came fast and Ino grinned.

After a short silence, she continued.

"Is Leadersama still angry with you?" Ino questioned.

"Yes," he sighed, "… I went against him," there was a pause, "… you can say it's your fault."

"Neh!" she frowned, "… you always blame me."

"I apologize," he laughed into the receiver.

"Kakashi," she said softly, "… now I'm all tensed."

He continued holding the phone to his ear as he thought about her statement. Giving into a few more seconds he chuckled.

"I'll come over then," he smiled.

"It wasn't an invitation," he heard her reply.

"Yet I'll still come over whether you let me in or not," he replied smugly chuckling as he heard her sigh.

"Alright," there was a short pause, "… doors open when you get here."

"Then I will see you soon," he hung up the phone with a smile on his face.


	17. Case Five: Sasuke Uchiha

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She needed a drink or maybe a nice relaxing bath. She had never wanted to begin another case so much in her life, but right now, she would take anything.

* * *

She was finally able to return to work and she wanted to jump for joy. Her legs were feeling better and even her steps were bouncing. She didn't know exactly the reason why, but today was a good day. As she entered the building, she saw smiles aimed her way. She nodded to them and headed to her bosses office.

"You're back," a lazy voice spoke up.

"Shika?" she turned to him and saw the brunette with him as well, "… Kiba?"

"Hey," they both waved as they headed toward her, "… finally we can get this thing done so I can have a decent sleep."

"We have a mission together?" she questioned.

"Yes," Shikamaru nodded, "… one you wouldn't like."

-o-o-

"Welcome back Ino," Leadersama nodded toward her, "… are you ready for a mission?"

"Hai," she nodded as the two male stood to her sides.

"Alright then," the elder sighed, "… it's back," he continued seeing her eye him in confusion, "… a retrieval case," he pushed the folder toward her.

She opened the folder and her eyes narrowed dangerously low. Was this right? His dark onyx eyes bore straight through the picture along with his mane. That look, the infamous look of blankness was clearly written on his face. She closed the folder and looked at her leader. This couldn't be real. She must still be dreaming; she had to be.

"He has returned," her leader informed her.

"What is it this time?" she blanked out her emotions.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the only known heir," he reminded her; "… we have news there had been another hit against him."

"I see," she spoke so little making the men in the room confused.

"Are you alright with taking this case," Leadersama questioned, "… I could have someone else take care of it."

"That is a lie," she spoke softly with a sigh.

"Get started as soon as possible," he smirked, "… Kiba Inuzuka will help in tracking him. His last known whereabouts are written in the file. Shikamaru Nara will help capture him. You have history, you should know."

"Hai," she stood taking the folder with her, "… we will leave tonight," she bowed to him and walked out with the two male closely behind her.

-o-o-

**Case Five: Sasuke Uchiha**

She headed home thinking to herself how this mess had to happen to her. Yeah she wanted another mission, but why must it be this person. She sighed as she grabbed her bag filled with extra clothes and a sleeping bag. She headed out the door and headed toward the meeting place she and her new partners were supposed to meet.

"Hey," the brunette spoke up.

"Hey," she offered a smile as he was the only there at the moment, but the sadness upon his eyes did not go missed, "… you okay?"

"Well," he looked to his left.

Her eyes followed to see a woman a few feet away leaning against the tree. She saw her head nod and Ino did the same.

"I have to go," Kiba stated, "… unfortunately there had been an immediacy for my return."

"Oh," she breathed out, "… alright then."

"Hey," he said again embracing her, "… don't die out there," he whispered, "… or I will break out war."

"Who do you think I am?" she laughed, "… if I die, the world ends."

"It does," she felt him tighten his hold before letting her go, "… I'll see you later."

"Okay," she was able to say smiling as he walked over to the other female and left.

"He isn't coming?" a male voice spoke up.

"No," she sighed as she turned, "… you ready?"

"Nope," came another voice and the two looked over to who it was.

"What are you doing here?" the pineapple head questioned.

"You're being called back, emergency situation," the male announced.

"What great timing," he said sarcastically, "… who is going with her then?"

"I am," the silver haired male spoke up, "… this was unexpected."

"I guess I should get back before she kills me," Shikamaru nodded to her, "… let's go," he said nonchalantly to the informer as they headed out.

"So it's you and me," Ino questioned looking beside her.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded, "… Leadersama is frantic at the moment. He was caught off guard as well."

"I see," Ino inhaled deeply and begun heading out with her partner beside her.

-o-o-

"So," after they stopped for a break watching the sun rise, "… what's the plan?"

"Did Shikamaru not speak to you?" Kakashi questioned, "… I figured you would know."

"No he didn't," she shook her head.

It was quiet as she felt the breeze of the cool wind hitting her skin and playing with her hair. What was she going to do? She inhaled the cold air and exhaled slowly. The first time they had a case like this involved another man. A man who looked awfully similar to the one they were to locate.

"Hey," the man beside her looked at her worriedly, "… you sure you are alright?"

"Of course," she turned to him and offered a smile.

"Hm," he leaned in touching her cheek.

"I'm glad you and Genma are okay again," Ino admitted, "… I didn't want you two killing each other."

"Only if it was over you," he confessed, "… he's lucky," his forehead touched hers, "… I would've killed him if it wasn't for you."

"I don't want you two fighting over me," Ino frowned, "… I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," he leaned back with his thumb running across her cheek.

"You two known each other for a long time," Ino frowned deeper, "… I do not want to get in the way."

"Too late, isn't it?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm serious," Ino looked deep into his brown eye.

"Hm," he breathed pulling his mask down with his free hand revealing the odd eye color of red, "… I wish to kiss you."

"Hm," she mimicked pulling her own mask down revealing her pink lips holding a smirk, "… if I say no?"

"I would have to apologize afterwards," he breathed out and placed his lips on hers.

"You're glad, aren't you?" Ino laughed as he pulled away, "… you get me all to yourself."

"Yes," he confessed, "… I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That is a hard promise to keep," Ino smiled before her curiosity took over, "… why did you not come to me? Why didn't you come see me that night after Genma spoke to you?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment as he ran his fingers down the side her face. Ino watched him not looking at her and she wondered if there was something wrong.

"Kakashi," she said softly.

"I didn't want you to see me angry," he admitted leaning his forehead against hers again, "… it's true; Genma and I have known each other for a long time. We shouldn't fight over a woman, but…" he leaned back, "… it's hard not to when it comes to you."

She closed her eyes and thought about it. When she first started working with them, she immediately was attracted to them. They were handsome, protective, and kind to her. She wasn't sure if it was her fault that the rivalry between them had occurred. If she never taken the job, would they have ever met? Would they be the way they were before?

"Kakashi," she looked worried, "… if it bothers you this much…"

"It's alright," he breathed out, "… promise me you would not choose him," he pulled away.

"I am never good at choosing," Ino laughed softly, "… by the time I do, it'll be too late."

"Hm," he smiled and kissed her once again.

"I suppose we should rest and head out when the sun is high," Ino purposed quietly as he broke away.

"As you wish," Kakashi smiled and went tp set up the tent.

-o-o-

She felt fingers running up her back in circular motions. It was relaxing and she smiled moving closer into the heat. She moaned softly when she felt pressure against a tense area in between her shoulder blades. That felt nice. The fingers continued to knead in that area causing her to moan a little louder in pleasure. She really need to get a full on massage when she gets back. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt. She laid there against the heat feeling her muscles loosening. Her mind had gone into bliss for a few minutes, before a soft sigh escaped her lips. She had a case to complete.

"Hey," she said softly opening her eyes.

"How did you sleep," he questioned smiling as he stopped his fingers.

"Great," she pushed herself off of him, "… thank you."

"Only for you," he said softly touching her lips with his, "… you are very tense," he informed as she begin dressing, "… I can un-tense you if you wish."

"Hm," she smirked slyly at him, "… you just want to get me in bed," she accused.

"Maybe," he smiled back causing her to shake her head giggling to herself.

"Then I might just take you up with that offer," she winked from behind.

"I can't wait," she felt his breath tickle her ear and a bubbly feeling took over her.

How he was able to make her feel that way, she doesn't know.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hellp everyone! I apologize for the late update. I know this chapter is KakaIno (I have a love for the two), but next chapter the raven haired Uchiha will be present. Until then :)

love,

kiwi4me


	18. Case Five Continues: PeekaBoo

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: Her mind had gone into bliss for a few minutes, before a soft sigh escaped her lips. She had a case to complete.

* * *

They reached the coordinates where he was last seen. Where would Sasuke Uchiha gone? She quickly looked around them to realize they were in a small town. Her eyes shifted to a small bar. A drink sounds very tempting to her, but she thought against it. She looked beside her to see her partner avoiding the place she had just eyed. Kakashi had a drinking problem before, so she really hoped the person they were looking for isn't hiding out there. Knowing her luck, he would. Both her partner and she were dressed in casual clothing this time as they walked through the dirt street. The town looked a little abandoned, but she knew never to judge what she doesn't know. She entered a store where there were dolls against the windows. As she looked around the place, she saw an older woman watching her.

"Excuse me," she asked, "… I am looking for someone."

"You think I would know him?" the older female questioned as her wrinkles moved with her speech.

"I never said it was a man," Ino eyed her suspiciously.

"It must be," the woman nodded knowledgably; "… he went west."

"Thank you," she nodded and begun to head out.

"Hold on there, little lady," the older female moved away from the counter, "… why don't you buy one of my dolls?"

"Well," Ino thought about it and figures she should bring something back for Anko, "… sure."

She looked around the store and saw there were dolls of girls and boys. She could feel the lady's eyes on her and she turned to face her. The lady was smiling and headed back to the counter.

"How about this one," she held a doll whose hair was as dark as night.

She inched closer to it, holding out her hand to receive the doll. The eyes were round and blue like the night sky. Her outfit was very cute on the small doll. She looked at the woman who continued smiling.

"How do you find inspirations for your dolls?" Ino asked interested.

"Well," the older female sighed, "… many people come and go. Many come in just like you to look for something."

"So you base your dolls on travelers?" she questioned.

"Not all," the lady nodded, "… but some."

"They are beautiful," she admitted looking back at the doll in her hands.

The doll was about half an arm length. She turned the doll around her to see if there were any mistake, but as far as her eyes can tell, this woman was a professional.

"Do you want to buy?" the lady questioned.

"How much are you willing to give it to me for?" Ino asked.

"Well," the lady rubbed her cheek, "… this one I still need to make some finer details on her," she reached for the doll and Ino gave it back, "… I will have it ready for you in a couple days."

"Alright," Ino nodded, "… are you willing to tell me the price now or after?"

"I will give it to you for $50," the woman smiled, "… only if you allow me to make a doll of you."

"Excuse me?" she questioned startled.

"This one here," she held up the doll once again, "… I asked her the same thing."

"Oh," Ino felt a little bit suspicious, "… alright."

"Thank you dear," she smiled again, "… you don't have to pose for me or anything. I may be old, but my memory is the best."

"Thank you," Ino said her goodbyes and headed out the store to see the silver haired male leaning against the wall.

"Any sight?" Ino asked.

"No," he shook his head, "… any information?"

"The woman said he had headed west," Ino informed, "… but I think she may just be saying that."

"Why is that?" Kakashi questioned.

"She seemed to really want to sell me something," Ino smiled, "… let's look around a little more before we decide where to go."

Kakashi nodded and walked alongside Ino whose eyes drifted off to stores around them. They decided to grab some lunch.

"Do you think he would stay?" Kakashi questioned.

"If a woman is willing," Ino reminded him.

"Oh, right," Kakashi nodded as he took a drink from his cup.

"Is everything alright here?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Ino nodded, "… oh, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all!" the female exclaimed.

"Karin," Ino greeted, "… my name is Emily and this is Tashi," she smiled, "… we are looking for a friend of ours."

"Oh who is this friend?" Karin questioned interested.

"Well, we heard he stopped by this town," Ino looked at her, "… his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

There was quietness in the room. Ino knew this female had met the man from the way her face held shock, then anger.

"Sorry, can't help you," Karin said quickly and left.

Ino glanced at Kakashi who eyed her the same thing she was thinking. They both waited for the female to leave seeing her frantically take off her apron and speaking animatedly to another worker. As the female took off from the back of the room, Ino stood quietly along with her partner. Once they placed their money on the table, they left the building.

-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice bellowed into the apartment.

He didn't stir as his eyes fixated on the television screen. He heard her feel shuffle quickly to him and felt the weight against him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called once again and he winced.

"What?!" he barked narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Don't be mad," she tried soothing, "… people are looking for you," she held his arm as the shock was evident in his eyes, "… we have to leave."

"Did you tell them where I am?" he asked with a glare.

"N… no!" she stuttered, "… come on Sasuke-kun, I would never do that!"

"Fine," he grunted and got off the couch and headed to the door.

"Wait!" the female spoke up, "… just let me grab some stuff and…"

"You're not coming with me," he glared.

"But…" she hesitated once again, "… I can just go like this. Okay Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted and opened the door quickly only to be stopped at his track. In front of him were blonde and silver. He frowned.

"Hello Sasuke," Ino smiled, "… so nice to see you again."

Sasuke continued to hold the door and glare daggers at the thin female who continued to stare innocently.

"What are you two doing here?" Karin questioned frantic.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Ino's smile widened.

"Answer me!" Karin screamed running to the door.

"Well," Ino started, "… you were in such a hurry, we didn't have time to thank you properly."

"So you followed me!" her eyes glanced from blue to brown and red.

"Well," Kakashi smiled, "… I suppose we did."

"Quit the crap," Sasuke spoke with frustration, "… what the hell are you two doing here!"

"Let us in and we will talk," Ino's smile went into a straight line as her eyes held anger.

"Fine," he scowled and walked over to the couch as the two guests followed.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin questioned worriedly as she sat beside him.

"Oh," Ino feigned surprise, "… you move on fast Sasuke-kun," she faked sadness, "… have you forgotten about me already?"

"Ino," the raven haired male gritted out.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi went straight into the mission, "… you are to return with us."

"What for?" the female cried, "… Sasuke-kun did nothing wrong!"

"We understand," Ino nodded going back to her work lingo, "… he has information that are important. This is why he is in trouble."

"But…. But!" Karin tried.

"Shut up," Sasuke said darkly toward the female beside him, "… leave us."

"S… Sasuke-kun…?" Karin was on the verge of tears and anger.

"I said leave us," he ordered with a scowl.

She didn't move and the two guests watched with blank expressions. Karin begins to cry softly hiding her face from him, which only made him bark at her once again.

"Karin," Kakashi stood up, "… let's go to another room. I will inform you of what is happening at the moment," he offered and seeing her nod slowly. They headed to the bedroom where he waited until she was able to comprehend what he was going to tell her.

"Still so angry," Ino tsked.

"Ino," he said her name sternly, "… I do not have the information you think I do."

"And you are staying here because?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Because I want to," he glared.

"You are using this female to hideout," Ino accused, "… why have they return?"

"I have no idea what you are asking," Sasuke leaned back crossing his arms.

Ino sighed and leaned back as well looking around the apartment. Looks like a comfortable home in her eyes. She stood and sat beside him which caused him to glare at her suspiciously.

"Stop looking at me like that," she huffed softly, "… you know I wouldn't come looking for you if it wasn't important."

"I do not have the information you seek," he reiterated still crossing his arms.

"Then what do you have?" Ino asked watching him.

"Nothing," he said blandly.

Ino continued to observe the man before her: still the same person. She inwardly cursed. She remembered the first time she had met him during the mission. He had acted exactly the same, but she had to admit he was still so handsome. Such beauty gone to waste; she sighed.

"Look," she touched his arm causing him to become startle, "… whatever information you have, would help us," she informed holding care in her eyes, "… I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for," he looked away from her.

"For what happened to him," she looked away from him toward the ground.

"It happens," she could hear the unusual sensitivity from him.

"Hm," she smiled, "… he was something wasn't he?"

"Yeah," he sighed softly before aiming his dark eyes at her, "… is that why you are here?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself," she frowned and he smirked, "… seriously. You need to return with us Sasuke. You are in danger."

"I can handle myself," his smirk fell, "… I will be fine."

"We failed in protecting your brother," Ino stared at him intently; "… we will not fail in protecting you."

He could swear he felt every word she had just said. He wanted to look away from those blue eyes of hers, but he couldn't. She was so open to him. He remembered the day his brother went to them asking for help. He knew something was going to happen. He remembered his brother warning him that if anything happened to him, to find help. Sasuke had to wonder what he meant by that, but the day he lost his brother, he lost everything. There were so many of them, they were unprepared. There were a lot of people there, he could see blood everywhere. He heard people screaming his name, screaming his brother's, and some profanity were thrown around. As the fight settled, all he saw was his brother's body lying on the ground and the blonde female beside it. He slowly walked over feeling his legs shaky and his eyes blurred. As he plopped down beside his brother, he saw the blood spilling out of his chest, yet all he heard was crying. His eyes turned to the blonde whose tears were running down her eyes. Was she crying for his brother?

"It's still there," he heard her say as her finger ran across the scar at the nape of his neck.

He held her hand where it laid on his war mark. He stared deep into her eyes and wondered if his brother knew this woman was too much for any man to handle. He sighed.

There face was close to one another.

"Why did you cry for him?" he asked softly not breaking eye contact.

"He was a good man," Ino admitted confidently, "… and so are you."


	19. Gifts

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "He was a good man," Ino admitted confidently, "… and so are you."

* * *

"What is up with that girl!" the female exclaimed exhausted.

"She really loves him," Ino smiled.

"Loves his body," Anko smirked.

"Anko," Ino shook her head holding the smile, "… here, for you."

Anko looked at the box held out in front of her and took it cautiously. She eyed it suspiciously and was about to shake it, but Ino stopped her.

"You might break it," Ino informed.

"Really?" Anko questioned curious as she opened the package to reveal a doll. Her mouth hung low.

"This is so pretty," Anko breathed out staring at the doll.

"I thought so too," Ino smiled, "… I knew you used to have dolls when you were younger so I thought…" before she could finish, the older female had embraced her into a hug.

"Thanks Ino," Anko smiled widely.

"You're welcome," Ino hugged back.

"I wouldn't have thought this turned me on," a male voice spoke up a little startled.

"What doesn't turn your pervy brain on?" Anko laughed.

"Whatever," Genma waved it off as he saw the doll.

"Ino got this for me," Anko said noticing him eyeing the doll, "… guess she loves me more," she smirked.

"Anko," Ino shook her head softly, "… stop taunting him."

"She's right," Genma feigned heartache, "… my dear Ino brought nothing for me. I am so heartbroken."

"Genma," Ino breathed out grinning as he dropped to his knees grabbing her hands.

"My dear Ino," he feigned hurt, "… why? Why must you choose another?"

"Genma," Ino laughed watching his performance.

"Anko-san," a voice called out from behind, "… you are needed."

"Hai," Anko said exasperated, "… let me stop by the lockers first," she said to the informer, "… bye Ino, and thanks."

"Bye," Ino nodded with a smile.

"Now that we are alone," Genma whispered into her ears.

"Hm?" she questioned innocently.

"Aw come on," Genma pouted," Kakashi got you all to his self and Anko got a present," he pouted, "… where's mine?"

"You're what?" Ino asked feigning confusion.

"Well," Genma sighed before he smiled, "… maybe I will get my present tonight."

"Kakashi is coming over tonight," Ino said blankly.

"What?!" Genma was shocked and a little furious.

"Is that a problem?" she questioned.

"No," he huffed, "… I'll see you later."

Ino watched him leave and a smile broke out. He was so easy. He will find out soon enough what his present was. She headed down the hall toward where Sasuke Uchiha was currently residing. As she looked into the window to the room, she was surprised to see her Leader in there. She would've thought she was the one who was asking the questions, but then again she didn't mind having the break. She turned and considered going home.

"We did well, didn't we?" his voice floated to her ears.

"Yes, we did," Ino nodded as he walked toward her.

"I saw Anko," Kakashi informed, "… she seemed to enjoy the doll."

"Yeah," Ino nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure Genma is pouting somewhere," Kakashi laughed as they headed out of the building together.

"That may be truer than we think," Ino laughed.

"Did you want me to give you the massage tonight?" Kakashi questioned with a smile.

"Hm," Ino smirked, "… nope," she turned quickly not noticing his smile drop.

"Alright then," he sighed, "… another day then," he whispered against her ear leaving a soft kiss on her cheek before heading out.

-o-o-

A quick knock on the door caught her attention as she emerged from the kitchen holding a hot cup of tea. She frowned wondering who would come to her door so late at night. As she looked into the peep hole, she sighed. Opening the door, she felt the gush of cold air rushing in. Yep, it was going to rain. She stepped to the side letting the visitor in.

"So," Ino spoke up closing the door, "… what brings you to my door?"

"Neh," he smiled, "… was this not an invitation?"

He held up a bag filled with toothpicks.

"How is that an invitation?" she questioned staring at him.

"Well," he grinned walking closer to her, "… it's something unimportant and unsentimental," he leaned closer to her as she continued to listen to his theory, "… so you must've given these," he shook the bag causing the toothpicks to clung together, "… so I can get through the door and into your bedroom," he smiled slyly.

"Genma," she stated, "… those were on the floor so I picked it up and gave it to you," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ino-chan," he sing-song, "… why must you hurt me so, is it because," he paused and all the joke left his face, "… never mind," though she already knew what he was going to say.

"Hey," Ino headed to the counter and placed her tea on the coaster, "… you were right," she didn't look back as she headed to the bedroom, "… you coming?" she questioned with a smirk as she noticed him not following.

"I see," Genma was suspicious as Ino opened the bedroom door and walked in.

She walked toward her bed and laid there facing the ceiling. Genma stared at her confused as he made his way toward her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Your present," Ino closed her eyes, "… isn't this what you want?"

"Well," he smirked as he got on the bed hovering over her, "… a submissive Ino," he grinned placing her in between his knees, "… this should be fun."

She didn't say a word as a smile splayed over her face. His fingers touched the side of her forehead down her cheek as his thumb rolled over her paled scar underneath her eye over the curve of her cheekbones. She felt his lips on hers before it moved toward her jawline. She felt the wetness of his tongue rolling over the curve of her neck. She sighed deeply holding the smile she had. She felt his hands moving rolling down her arms and onto her stomach. He rubbed her skin softly in circular motions as his lips continued down the center of her chest. She soon felt him pause and Ino's smile widened.

"What is this?" he questioned staring at the odd object.

"You don't like it?" Ino questioned not opening her eyes.

"Are you serious?" he questioned as his eyes still glued at the same spot a little below the center of her chest.

"Is there something wrong?" she propped herself up on her elbows and watched him with a sly smile.

His face still held a sign of confusion mixed in with shock. He looked back at the item placed temptingly on her skin. He slowly picked the item up ripping the tape against her skin. He stared at it a little longer before his eyes landed on blue ones.

"Do you like it?" Ino questioned sitting up fully with him squatting before her.

"So you were waiting to give this to me in bed?" Genma grinned falling on top of her causing her to fall back onto her bed.

"You didn't answer me," she reminded.

"I do," he kissed her, "… thanks."

"I thought you would like something like that," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" he defended with a laugh, "… bottle opener with a naked lady is always great."

"Hm," she smiled as he leaned back down.

"Let me show you how thankful I am," his voice toned down seductively and all Ino could do was smile.

-o-o-

"So I see you were busy," a voice spoke up as she started to stir against the warmth.

She made a noise moving closer to the chest she laid against. She heard footsteps near her.

"Jealous?" came the voice closest to her.

"Kakashi," she spoke softly pushing gently off the brunette, "… is something wrong?" she rolled to the other side rubbing her eyes as she focused her eyes on him.

"You blew me off for him," he stated hurt and angry.

"Get over yourself," a cocky grin was on the honey eyed male, "… I'm better."

"Genma," she said sternly not turning to face him, "… I don't have time for this," she sighed closing her eyes, "… come," she reached out for the male who was standing, "… lay beside me."

There was a hesitant from the one spoken to and a grunt from the other. She felt the bed weight shift and her body fell against the new body. He had his clothes on and it felt cool against her skin. Wrapping a leg on the new body in her bed, she huddled closer. Smiling as she felt his hand wrap around her possessively. She felt herself slowly falling back to sleep, but something ticked at her thought. She laid there against the silver haired male and the honey eyed male. She smiled thinking to herself she was in a perfect place, in between cool and hot.

"You know what?" she asked softly not waiting for an answer, "… I love you guys."

She felt safe in their arms, she felt love. She closed her eyes once more and thought to herself how lucky she had come to be. How much she has learned and grown. There was another thought itching her scalp. She will deal with it later so she pushed it aside and sighed into blissful sleep.


	20. Truth Be Told

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She smiled thinking to herself she was in a perfect place, in between cool and hot.

* * *

"Ino," he greeted without any smiles.

"Sasuke," she mimicked.

She observed him. Still the same since they brought him in, but why did he go willingly with them and not tell them anything? Was it because they would give him the protection he needed? It was true, they would, but it doesn't help the fact he wasn't helping.

"Why haven't you talked?" she questioned.

He didn't say anything as his eyes bored into hers. She remembered his eyes were just like his, why does he look so much like him? She sighed inwardly and noticed the way his breathing was slow. His hair was dulling and his lips were beginning to chap. How unpretty.

"Do you need water?" she asked as she got up and walked over to the water jug. She pressed the button and the liquid poured down onto the plastic cup. She brought it over and placed it in front of him. She noticed his hands were tied against the handles of the chair. Her head automatically looked at the rope. Her eyes met his and knew there was a reason for this. Protection for her?

She picked up the plastic cup with the hydrating liquid and placed it against his lips. As she poured it slowly he drank it all. After that was done, she filled the cup once more and placed it in front of him.

"Do you hate me?" she questioned blankly as she sat down.

Still no response from him. She just stared at him as if he was an old movie. Her head slowly tilt as she scrutinized him and that's when she saw his jaws tighten.

"So you're angry," Ino leaned back against her chair, "… why Sasuke?" she quirked and eyebrow as he continued to stay silent, "… could it be because I turned you down?" she smirked, "… or because you knew about us?"

"Don't start," he gritted out.

"Your brother was such a beautiful lover," Ino laughed seeing his hands fist, "… it's too bad," she leaned in, "… I could've been your sister."

"You will never be!" he yelled out, but suddenly stopped as he looked away angrily.

"Hm," Ino walked over to him and sat on the table so she was beside him facing him, "… are you jealous?" she whispered into his ears.

"Leave me," Sasuke gritted out glaring daggers at her.

Ino pulled back looking at him curiously.

"I'm only joking Sasuke," she said softly, "… there was nothing going on between us."

"You don't need to convince me," he stated angrily.

"Hm," she sounded, "… and it seems I do."

He shifted his eyes away from her and she sighed through her nose.

"Why did you come without a fight then?" Ino questioned placing her face right in front of his, "… why?" she held his face so he wouldn't be able to avoid her, "… why?"

It was quiet and the tension in the air was present to anyone who would be watching. Her eyes were clear with confusion and he knew she wanted answers. She sighed after a while still holding onto his face. A frown graced her features as she tried to read the man before her.

"You know," she placed her left check against his right, "… whatever the reason you come here for, I mean what I say. I will protect you," she admitted pulling her face back to face him.

"No, you won't," Sasuke spoke up, "… not when you know."

"Know what?" she continued her hold on his face.

"Sai," he said his name and she felt her heart drop. She felt her hold tighten and so did he. He watched the way her face held shock and frustration.

"What about him?" she said after controlling herself.

"He is the one after the information," Sasuke spoke up.

"What information?" she felt her hand shake against his face and his eyes softened.

"Information…" Sasuke sighed softly, "… on you."

-o-o-

Ino could feel eyes on her as she sat waiting for what was to be said. She felt her head swell up with the pressure of not knowing what is to come. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She was alone in this room with only the quietness to keep her comfort. She heard the turn of the knob and her blue eyes revealed itself slowly.

"He will die," the stern voice spoke.

"You cannot kill him," Ino stood up and turned to see her partners, her friends, and her leader.

"He knows about you," Leadersama said strictly with his arms folded.

"I know," she said softly.

"You cannot save him," Kakashi spoke up, "… if _he_ knows about you…"

"Sai," Ino clarified with a small smile, "… already knew a lot about me," she stared at them, "… there is no need to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ino," Anko tried sounding angry but it came out sad, "… don't do this."

"Remember what that bastard did to you!" Genma was furious.

Ino just looked at them was sadden eyes as she remembered what he did. The man that looked so much like the last heir had tricked her so bad that the sound of his name still hurts. She remembered falling so hard for him. She wasn't supposed to love those she was sent to protect, but he was different. He had a charm to him, an innocence. He was awkward during conversations and social situations causing her to go into massive laughter. She would teach him and he would teach her. The mutual constitution was so great that she passed infatuation and jumped straight into love. She loved his smiles, his laughs, and even the sound of his voice, but he hurt her. He lied. Sai, the man she thought she could marry had turn out to be a cold conniving man. He had used her, had used everyone and weaseled his way into gaining knowledge about everything. He was clingy and wanted more of her than she would give. She loved him, but he loved her more. He wanted to live and breathe her. Ino didn't know him anymore. He was obsessed, crazy, and was at the heights of extremes.

"If you kill him," Ino started holding her ground and narrowing her eyes, "… I will get vengeance."

"You don't mean that!" Anko shouted.

"Stop trying to protect him," Genma barked out not moving from where he was planted.

"He is the last heir," Ino reminded them, "… he needs to live. After what happened with his brother and our past experiences," Ino tightened her jaw, "… he cannot die."

"So you are willing for him to go and tell Sai everything?!" Kakashi squeezed his hands.

"Yes," Ino said with no hesitation as they stared at her confused, angry, and worried.

"He will stay here then," her leader decided.

Ino waited for him to turn and leave. Once her boss had left the room, she let out a breath of relief. So Sasuke will not die; she kept her promise. She suddenly felt her friends near her.

"Look Ino," Genma touched her shoulder, "… you do not have to go through this again."

"I know," Ino nodded, "… but I have to face him again."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes," Ino nodded again, "… it's time."

-o-o-

"You want me to what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I want you to tell me where you two would've met," Ino stated.

"Are you sure?" he looked at her a bit worried, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah," Ino offered a smile, "… it's time for me to see him again. I have to settle things with him."

"He tried to kill you," Sasuke reminded her, "… did you forget?"

"Did he tell you that?" Ino questioned startled.

"He said he wants your heart only for him," Sasuke informed, "… I didn't tell him about you and my brother."

"Hm," Ino sighed, "… I'm surprised you are helping him," Ino admitted.

"He has things on me," Sasuke spoke up, "… I left. He followed. He knew I was here," he bore his eyes into hers, "… he knew we met."

"How?" Ino looked puzzled.

"He mentioned your name," Sasuke said, "… he said he could tell I knew you."

"I don't understand," Ino sighed in frustration, "… how did he even find you?"

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted looking away from her blue gaze, "… why didn't he just come back? He knows where you live."

"Well," Ino laughed, "… my boss knows how to scare people. I'm sure you know that by now."

"Hm," was all that Sasuke said before the silence took over.

"Where," Ino brought up, "… where were you two supposed to meet?"

"He sent people to find me and get information then kill me afterwards," Sasuke spoke monotonously, "… what makes you think he wouldn't do the same to you?"

"I don't," she said after a brief silence continuing her watch on him, "… tell me Sasuke. Where is he?"


	21. Case Six: Sai

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "He sent people to find me and get information then kill me afterwards," Sasuke spoke monotonously, "… what makes you think he wouldn't do the same to you?"

* * *

**Case Six: Sai**

They waited as the sun beat down on them. Ino was getting warm underneath the fabrics covering her identity. Her head was low so her eyes were shaded and her outfit covered her from head to toe. To a stranger, she would be a blob of darkness under the morning sky. Footsteps were heard nearing them and her heart was beating excitedly. She felt the hand holding hers squeeze gently. She inwardly smiled as she closed her eyes.

"What is this?" his voice was cold and menacing.

"Did you bring them?" the man beside her questioned.

"What is that?!" his voice went up an octave.

"I brought what you want," the man beside her barked out, "… did you bring what you have or not?!"

"I did," there was a snap and noises of something breaking hit the floor.

She felt him squeeze her hand.

"Sai," the male beside her gritted out angrily.

"I asked you to do one thing for me," Sai spoke monotonously, "… you failed."

"You're pathetic," the one spoken to grunted, "… I really could care less about that."

"Then why are you here?" Sai taunted, "… and who is this person you seem to be attach to?"

Footsteps walked closer to them and she was wondering if she should show herself. The sound of something whizzing past her caught her attention. What was that? She could hear the loud screech of whatever it was passing by her ear.

"What are you doing with a gun!" she felt her hand squeeze tighter.

"Sasuke," Sai spoke up aiming it at the person beside the male, "… you didn't give me what I asked for," he glanced at him, "… so I will destroy whatever you bring that you believe would satisfy me."

She felt a tug at her hand and knew Sasuke Uchiha was telling her it was time. She lifted her head forward and slowly opened her eyes. Blue met black. He looked so different in her eyes now. The silky sheen of his dark hair was lost. His fair skin became ghostly; the dark bags underneath his eyes did nothing to hide all the imperfection she saw. He was thin before, but now he was nothing but bones.

"I… Ino?" his voice shook as he slowly walked toward her until his legs caught speed.

She felt him grab her into a hold causing the hood to fall showing her blonde hair. Everything about him physically looked different, but he still smelled the same. She felt his heart and heard the beats. She lifted her free arm and hugged back.

"It really is you," his voice held happiness and joy, "… I've missed you so much. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to do anything."

"Sai," Ino spoke softly, "… you need to move on."

He pushed her away as he held her shoulders, "… I will never move on," he stated furious as he squeezed her shoulders, "… I promised you, you are and will always be the only person for me," he stared intently at her, "… I will never break that promise."

He tried pulling her toward where he was before he walked toward them, but he felt a tug. His eyes looked at hers before it fell on the entwined fingers. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the other male who stared back blankly. Ino could feel the anger dripping off of him.

"Let her go," Sai ordered.

"No," Sasuke kept his cool façade.

"I said," Sai was livid, "… let her go."

"Or what?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want to die?" Sai snapped his fingers and the cock of a gun was heard.

"Do not kill him," Ino spoke up causing Sai to stare at her, "… I will not let you."

"Wait," Sai glanced back at the two and his face contorted with anger, "… how dare you," he growled, "… take advantage of her!"

Ino, at first, was expecting him to yell at her but he didn't. His anger was toward Sasuke. Before Ino could say anything, she saw Sai punching Sasuke who in turn punched back releasing the hand that held her. Both were in a brawl on the ground. She reached down to stop the fight, but felt someone pulling her back. She turned to see who it was: Sai's henchman. The henchman held her tightly causing Ino to feel as if her ribcage was going to break. She saw the gun in his hand aiming at the bodies rolling on the ground. She knew she had to think of something.

"Help!" she screamed out, "… Sai! Please!"

Sai threw a punch before turning to see his blond angel. What he saw was his henchman holding onto his Ino and she was screaming for his help. He pushed himself off and went straight to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Sai barked, "… let her go!"

"Sir," the henchman spoke up, "… she was about to run away."

"She wouldn't run away," Sai grabbed Ino's arm, "… let her go."

"I told you I would help you," the henchman informed, "… I am helping you keep her."

"I told you to let her go!" Sai tugged on his hold of Ino's but she didn't budge.

"Please Sai," Ino's eyes brimmed with tears, "… he's hurting me."

"What?!" Sai was beyond piss at this point, "… let her go right now!"

"I'm sorry," the henchman said loyally, "… you told me to make sure she will be yours."

"Did you not hear me?!" Sai punched his worker, "… let her go!"

The worker stumbled back but his hold was still strong on his hold on her. Sai was filled with so much anger he grabbed a small gun hidden in his back pocket and aimed it at the man holding his blonde beauty.

"I will not repeat myself," his voice took on a devilish sound.

He cocked the gun and the henchman finally released his hold as Ino ran helplessly away to him. Sai didn't put down his weapon as he continued pointing it at his worker. He pulled the trigger as the bullet pierced into the man's skull causing an immediate death.

"Thank you Sai," Ino said softly as he aimed his smile to her.

"I will always save you," he admitted.

"I have to tell you something," Ino started, "… I don't love you like I once did," she saw his brighten face turn dark, "… you must stop this. I cannot have you constantly obsessing over me. It hurts Sai. Please, it isn't healthy."

"I will never give up on you," he grabbed her arm again, "… if I cannot have you, no one will."

"Sai," Ino started.

"I will take your heart and save it for me and only me," he continued ranting, "… no one else will have it but me."

His eyes turned to the other male in the area who was glaring with a scowl framing his face. Ino saw Sai run toward Sasuke and the fight continued. She tried grabbing someone, anyone, but she was being pushed aside. She saw Sai hold up a knife and Ino's eyes widen. Where did he keep all these weapons he carried? She saw it aim at Sasuke who tried to avoid the steel. Ino screamed at Sai as she grabbed the weapon from behind him. He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge. Sasuke pushed Sai away from him, but Sai, with his free hand slammed his fist against Sasuke's ribs causing a grunt. Sasuke backed up against a tree trying to keep himself up, while Sai stood up with Ino still holding the knife.

"What are you doing!" he barked out turning his anger to her.

"You cannot kill him," Ino spoke back cooly, "… I won't let you."

"You love him then?!" Ino felt his hand let go of the knife.

"Sai," she said softly throwing the knife far from them, "… I promised…"

"What about your promises to me!" he literally screamed at her face.

"Sai…" she said softly wrapping her arms around him, "… it's not the same anymore."

"I will never stop Ino," Sai pulled back and bore his dark eyes into her bright ones, "… never."

"You need help," Ino tried as she could hear the cracks of her heart.

"I need you," he said softly and Ino shot back to the day when she fell for him.

His lips pushed against hers and she closed her eyes. She pushed back wishing this man before her never gotten to this point. Wished he was not this desperate man. All he wanted was love and she showed it, but he continued to want more. She couldn't do it.

She felt the squeeze intensify on her shoulders and she wondered if he would really kill her just to have her. She felt the sting of guilt as she continued to remember the past. If she hadn't taken that mission, would they still be here? Would they have met? If she hadn't been the one to help him, would he have learned on his own? Would she ever found love in him? Would he?

A shot was fired and she felt the warm liquid on her face. The red sticky slime slid down her face as he fell against her. His lips left hers. She opened her dimmed eyes and stared at whatever it was in front of her. She didn't make a move as she felt his weight against her. He didn't make a sound signaling that he died quickly as the wound occurred in his head.

"That was fast," her voice came out sad and cold.

"You were enjoying it," Sasuke said pulling his hand back to his side with the weapon.

"Hm," she breathed out and looked down at the man against her. She ran her hand through his dark hair. It's longer than when she remembered, but it was still soft. After loving Sai, she told herself she couldn't love someone fully again. She didn't want this to happen to someone else. She didn't want this ending either. She slowly kneed down bringing the body with her. She gently put him on the ground leaning down to kiss his forehead.

_I'm sorry Sai,_ she apologized keeping the thought of never loving with all her heart in the forefront of her mind.


	22. New Case, New Day

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: _I'm sorry Sai,_ she said in her mind keeping the thought of never loving with all her heart in the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Ino lay in her bed curled up into the fetal position. She pulled her blanket closer to her as she continued staring blankly at the wall. It had been a few days after the death of Sai. The guilt was overwhelming her and this time, she wasn't sure if she would recover. She sighed and closed her blue orbs. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She continued her breathing exercises, until the knocks were echoing in the darkness of her home. She didn't move or stir.

"I'm coming in," his voice didn't leave any room for her to protest.

Ino heard the door open and footsteps entered her home. She continued staying where she currently was and continued her breathing. She felt the footsteps stopped at the entrance to her bedroom. A few moments later, her bed shifted. She felt him tug her shoulder and she didn't want to give in.

"Ino," he sighed, "… it isn't your fault."

She didn't believe it. She opened her eyes, but didn't move. He felt him sit up a bit and wrapped an arm over her pulling her to him. Before she knew it, she was facing his chest as he held her close. She didn't hug back nor did she fight it.

"It's okay to cry," he said softly against the top of her head.

She felt her eyes brim and soon enough they fell like waterfalls. She grabbed his shirt and cried into his chest. Anger, pain, guilt were all surrounding her beating organ and she felt everything she didn't want to. She felt him hold her tighter against him as he soothingly rubbed her back gently. His hand continued to pat her head gently as she cried out everything she held in. After she felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she stayed pressed against him.

"Thanks," she mumbled into him.

"Hm," was the only noise he made as he continued to comfort her.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked finding herself relax.

"Our bosses are meeting one another," he sighed, "… are you alright?"

"I'm better," she sighed closing her eyes, "… another case?"

"Seems so," he kissed the top of her head, "… it isn't your fault."

"I know," she said after a moment of silence.

"Let's go to sleep," he yawned placing his head a top of hers.

"Night Shika," Ino soon drifted off to sleep hoping the guilt will subside in the morning.

-o-o-

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Better," Ino spoke.

"Alright," the male leaned back and opened his drawer. He took out a folder and placed it on the table. He then sat there watching her and Ino frowned slightly. She knew he was still worried about her, but she was feeling much better. She really was.

She was about to question her leader when there was a knock on the door. She heard her leader call whoever it was in and she automatically stood. A female with pale blonde hair and a nice figure walked into the room. She already knew who it was as she quickly bowed respectfully.

"Tsunade sama," she greeted.

"Ino Yamanaka," the woman nodded at her before facing the older male, "… have you started without me?"

"I was waiting for you," her leader stood.

Ino heard someone else enter the room to see her friend sighing with his arms crossed. She offered a sympathetic smile before turning to face the two older persons. She could tell something big was going to go down as they stared at one another.

"How is Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned interested.

"He is under surveillance," her leader informed before his eyes shifted to her blue ones, "… he is currently free."

"Sir," Ino spoke up straightening herself, "… there is no one after him. Why must he be watched?"

"He still has information," her leader reminded her.

"Understood," she nodded as she felt her face tighten.

"Hm," the older female sounded before walking over behind the desk, "… let's start."

"This case is very important," he said sternly, "… there are no exceptions for errors," he pushed the folder across his desk toward her.

She reached for it as her new partner walked toward her. She opened the folder to see a female with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes. She looked innocently sweet. Her eyes shifted down the description of her height, size, and hobbies. As her blue eyes skimmed over the information, one word stuck out.

"She is an heiress," Ino said not too excited. She had already met one heir, wasn't that enough for her lifetime?

"It says she is to take reign in a week," her partner informed.

"Correct," Tsunade nodded, "… there are people who are angry. Because she is a female, they feel she would not be able to rule."

"Her father has decided to request our help," her boss added, "… this mission is crucial."

"What did he request?" the genius questioned.

"Her father will be off and away on business trips," Tsunade enlightened, "… her younger sister Hanabi will be staying with their aunt."

"He requests for her protection while he is away," her leader informed, "… she has a cousin named Neji Hyuga," he continued, "… he will be with her as well, but her father is worried the cousin will try to take over her right. He figured if it isn't the cousin, then it is someone close."

"So you want us to go in as…" the pineapple headed male left it hang.

"Her distant cousins," Tsunade spoke up crossing her arms, "… you two need to be close and not cause suspicion from those around her."

"Understood," Ino nodded, "… how long will our assistant be?"

"A few days after she becomes official," her boss spoke up, "… her father will return by then and her sister will return a few weeks after."

"Alright," Tsunade let out a breath, "… there is a catch," she saw the younger ones eyes on her, "… give her the folder."

Ino heard the male beside her made movements so her eyes look toward him. He grabbed the folder out of the thin case he had been carrying. He handed it to the blonde who opened it. The cousin: Neji Hyuga. She skimmed through his files as well. He trains a lot, he meditates, and he lost his father. Ino shifted her eyes to face the leaders.

"He is the object of the game," Tsunade continued, "… Ino Yamanaka, you need to find ways to keep him away from Hinata Hyuga and continue to find out who is the problem in the home."

"Shikamaru Nara," the older male spoke up, "… you will also find who the culprit is, but you will have to find ways to help the heiress charm those around her."

"Understood," they both said with a bow before being excused.


	23. Case Seven: Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Alright," Tsunade let out a breath, "… there is a catch," she saw the younger ones eyes on her, "… give her the folder."

* * *

**Case Seven: Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga**

They walked into the small town remembering the outfits they wore. Seems kimonos are popular here. She adjusted hers while they walked toward a small tea house. They ordered their drinks and waited for the waiter to return.

"This place is small," Ino commented.

"Yeah, but it's quiet," Shikamaru said as he slouched forward.

"Oi," Ino leaned in, "… did you not sleep?"

"I never get to sleep," he yawned as Ino saw the dark bags under his eyes.

"Stay up to long huh?" Ino smirked, "… who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" he yawned again, this time closing his eyes.

"I thought you were the genius here?" Ino questioned with a laugh as her dark raven hair fell down her face.

"You're taking advantage of me," he sighed as his head tilted down.

"If you sleep, I'm going to leave you here," Ino frowned worried.

"Hm," he tried nodding but all Ino saw was his head lowering.

The waiter returned with two cups of jasmine tea along with the teapot. He placed it on the table before leaving them to their conversation.

"Here," Ino walked around the table and grabbed teapot and poured the hot liquid into the cup. She wrapped an arm around him picking him up slightly as he blinked his eyes groggily. She blew the steam a few times before placing it against his lips. She gently poured it against his lips in which he drank slowly wincing from the heat.

"Feel better?" she questioned once she pulled the cup away.

"Thanks," he took the cup and drank it himself. She continued watching him and wondered if he should continue the job he was in. It doesn't matter how much knowledge you have when stamina is gone. She went back to sit on her side and drank from her cup.

Within a few minutes, two other people entered the teahouse. She inwardly noted that the two they were looking for did show up. She gave a look to her partner who nodded in return. She stood and headed over to their table.

"Excuse me," she questioned aiming her brown eyes to them, "… you must be Hinata and," she turned her gaze to the man, "… Neji."

"Do… do we know you?" the raven haired female questioned.

"Hai," Ino nodded and waved her partner to come over, "… this is Yugi," she said touching Shikamaru's arm, "… and I'm Yuna," the heiress's eyes still held confusion, "… your father is our uncle."

"Oh," was all she said before she smiled at them.

"How do we know you two aren't trying to get close to her," the cousin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Hm," Ino smiled, "… well of course we are, she is our cousin and so are you."

"I've never heard of either one of you," Neji continued interrogating.

"We are actually distant cousins," Ino informed.

"Hinata's mother is sister to our mother who ran away when she was young," Shikamaru added sitting beside the female who blushed slightly.

"Our mother is very ill," Ino explained sitting next to the Hyuga male, "… she wanted to make good with the family she left behind. Ever since our father passed, she has been very adamant."

"Why didn't she come then?" Ino could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"She is ill," Ino looked at him confused, "… she cannot travel."

"What does she have?" he continued.

"She has excessive blot clots," Ino said sadly, "… I normally don't want to talk about it, but," Ino offered a sad smile, "… you need proof, right?"

"She almost died a week ago," Shikamaru said, "… we normally weren't going to come see cousins who we have never met, but after that, it changed our minds."

"I'm glad you two came," the female heiress spoke up with a smile.

"Thank you Hinata," Ino smiled, but it quickly faded to a sadden look.

"I'm sorry," Neji apologized.

"It's alright," Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh, you two must've traveled far," Hinata looked concern, "… come with us. Stay in our guest rooms."

"We couldn't…" Ino started waving her off.

"Hey look," a voice spoke up, "… it's our new _leader_," the word was said snidely.

"Hey _Leadersama_," a female spoke up snottily, "… what would you do if I said I cannot stop myself from raping men?"

Ino glanced at the heiress who blushed madly and looked away. Ino saw Neji stood up glaring daggers at the two who continued to laugh.

"I suggest you stop," he said calmly.

"Oh it's the bodyguard," another male called out laughing, "… how pathetic!"

"I know! Watching over someone who can't even look us in the eye for the rest of his life!" another spoke up.

Ino counted how many were there. Four males and three females. She knew from the report Neji was not supposed to get into brutal matches with citizens. He had gotten into trouble before and therefore Hinata's father had strictly ceased him from any fights. Ino stood up and saw the groups eyes fall on her.

"Hello beautiful," someone whistled.

"What are you doing sitting there with those losers?" another spoke up smirking.

"Tell me," Ino spoke out cooly with a smirk, "… how do you sleep at night?" she placed a hand on her hip, "… is it with her," she pointed at a girl, "… or her…" she continued pointing, "… or her?"

"Neither if it means you coming home with me," one of the guy said.

"No way! She is going with me!" the other male spoke up.

"No me!" and Ino smirked wider, but she was frowning inside. Men will be men, just say the right things and they would kill each other.

"Leave!" she heard the waiter called out along with an older woman. After a few grunts and screams, the group left leaving the place quiet.

"I apologize," the older woman apologized.

"That is alright Uza-san," Hinata smiled gently.

"Everything is on the house," the waiter added apologizing for the rude interruption.

"Well," Shikamaru spoke up before the heiress could reply, "… I'll like another pot."

The waiter nodded and left with the older woman. It was quiet at first until Hinata spoke up.

"Yuna-san," she said timidly holding a nervous smile.

"Yes Hinata-san?" she added with a smile.

"Um…" the heiress looked away unsure of what to say.

"You get embarrass so easily," Ino sighed, "… you will have to be tougher, you know."

"Don't tell her what she has to do," Neji remarked taking a sip of his drink.

The waiter brought the new pot.

"What's up with you?" Shikamaru questioned placing his elbow against the table as his head landed on his hand.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Neji spoke calmly.

"Hm," Ino sounded not saying anything after that as she poured more of the liquid into Shikamaru's and hers.

"Neji-san," Hinata started, "… they are our cousins…"

"No, they aren't!" Neji narrowed his eyes, "… how can they be?!"

"I guess he wasn't listening when we talked about our mother," Shikamaru murmured.

"Hai," Ino nodded closing her eyes as she held her cup.

"I heard everything," Neji growled, "… it still doesn't mean anything."

"Well," Ino sighed, "… I see you don't care much for us," she stood, "… I think we should leave then."

"Oi," Shikamaru didn't stand, "… what about our promise?"

"We will just have to apologize to her," Ino said sadly, "… we did try."

"Hm," Shikamaru stood and walked over to his partner, "… I guess she wouldn't mind."

"Wait," Hinata stood up, "… please stay. Come stay with us."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable staying," Ino admitted turning her brown contacts toward Neji, "… we aren't welcomed."

"Please," Hinata begged and Ino noted the desperation in her voice, "… it… it would be nice to have family around."

"Alright," Shikamaru agreed yawing once again.

"But," Ino tried, but her partner waved her off.

"Our cousin offered, beside," he faced her partner, "… we don't have enough to stay anywhere else."

"Well…" Ino smiled to her cousin, "… thank you Hinata-chan."

"You're… you're welcome," the raven haired female blushed lightly.

"Are you positive?" Neji questioned.

"Hai," Hinata nodded and proceeded to head out, "… let's show our cousins where they will be staying."


	24. Case Seven Continues: Easing In

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Hai," Hinata nodded and proceeded to head out, "… let's show our cousins where they will be staying."

* * *

"Wow," Ino breathed out standing in front of the building. It looked majestic and holy. She followed them into the building and saw how large and grand it was.

"How many people live here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Only my father, my sister, Neji-san, house maids, cooks, and um…" Hinata thought.

"The gardender," Neji added while Hinata nodded.

"This place is so big," Ino commented knowing their job just got harder.

"It is, but I'm sure you will get used to it," Hinata smiled.

"How long will you be staying," Neji stared intently at her and she noted how he seemed to be putting his anger on her only.

"A couple weeks," Shikamaru spoke up noticing the anger toward his partner.

He looked away and waited for Hinata to show them around. Hinata brought them through halls, bedrooms, restrooms, and all the other amenities in the house. After she had shown them around, they were greeted by one of the housemaids.

"This is Ellie-san," Hinata introduced.

"Hello Ellie-san," Ino bowed noting the age difference, "… My name is Yuna and this is my brother Yugi."

"Hey," Shikamaru nodded bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you two," the older female smiled softly.

"Ellie-san is my very good friend," Hinata informed.

"Thank you Hinata-san," she smiled, "… I feel the same way," Ellie continued, "… I will prepare your bath now," she said her goodbyes and walked down the hall.

"So how long has she worked for you?" Ino questioned.

"She was my mother's personal maid," Hinata stated, "… after my mother passed, she stayed and tend to my needs."

"I see," Ino nodded a little envious.

"This will be your room Yugi-san," Hinata opened the door to reveal a large bed satin with decadence.

"Thanks," Shikamaru mumbled yawning into his hand, "… if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Oi," Ino turned to him, "… sleeping already?" she questioned a bit sad.

"Hai," he nodded and looked toward the heiress, "… if you don't mind…"

"No, of course not," Hinata waved in front of her a little embarrass.

Shikamaru nodded and headed into his room. They continued a little further and stopped in front of another room.

"This one is yours Yuna-san," Hinata opened it to reveal the room. It was similar to her partner's but this one had a large window in it. She stared at it with awe before she turned her smile toward the heiress.

"Thank you Hinata-chan!" she enveloped her into a hug.

"Your… your welcome…" the heiress stuttered out and Ino couldn't help wanting to get her to be more confident.

"You want to sleep too," the male with them stated.

"I'm actually okay," Ino's smile faltered as she stepped back.

"I will be taking my bath soon," Hinata reminded, "… did you need a bath too?"

"Oh, yes please," Ino nodded with a smile.

"Okay," the heiress smiled back and called over to another housemaid who had been in the vicinity.

A few words were exchanged before the housemaid left. Hinata told her to follow the lady since she was preparing her bath. Ino nodded and said her thanks before following.

The bath was fantastic. She felt everything in her melt down into the bubbly water. If this was what being an heiress was, she wouldn't mind being one or meeting one. She sighed and thought about what information she had just received. She rubbed her head and wondered what the next step for them to do would be.

By the time she emerged, she realized she didn't bring any clean clothes with her. She looked around the room to see only a towel. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. She could feel her hair dampening the towel already, so she squeezed out the excess. She opened the door and walked out. Down the hall she went, she had turned the corner and continued walking down. She stopped suddenly realizing she must've taken the wrong corner. Maybe living in a large home isn't a smart idea. She looked around her and sighed. She turned back to where she came from. A few steps in and someone rounded the corner. Her eyes met his. She didn't move from her spot as he inched closer to her. He was cautious.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned eyeing her.

"I'm lost," she replied as the water continued to drip down her hair.

"You're causing a puddle," he stated.

"I just got out of the bath," she reminded him.

"Hm," he sounded, "… I'll show you to your room," he decided before turning and walking back from where he came.

Ino followed and noted Neji Hyuga was a bit nicer to her. Was it because they were alone or that she really did look lost? Maybe it's the skin she was showing. She was in a towel after all.

"Were you going to your room?" she asked following him.

He didn't say anything and she took it as a yes. They continued quietly down the hall.

"Here," Neji stated stopping in front of a door.

"Thanks," Ino smiled and opened the door.

She looked back at him who just stared into her room.

"Did you want to come in?" Ino questioned innocently.

"No," he commented crossing his arms, "… I should leave," he turned and said from behind, "… dinner is in a couple hours," and with that he left.

Ino stared at his back confused from his expressions. She headed inside and closed the door behind her. After dressing and drying her hair, she headed out again. Originally she was going to see if Shikamaru was awake, but the sight of the heiress caught her eyes.

"Hinata-chan," she waved.

"Yuna-chan," Hinata smiled and Ino noted the suffix.

"How was your bath?" Ino asked.

"Fine, yours?" Hinata questioned.

"Great," Ino smiled.

"That robe," Hinata observed, "… is beautiful on you."

"Thank you," Ino smiled softly, "… so does yours."

"Hey," Ino decided to say after the brief pause, "… were you heading back to your place?"

"Yes, I was," the heiress nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" Ino questioned with a smile.

"No, of course not," Hinata's smile widen.

They headed to her room and Ino remembered the trail. She had just come back from this way. As they slowed their pace, a door opened. Ino turned to see the heiress's cousin once again. He had look as surprised as she did.

"Neji-san," Hinata spoke up, "… did you rest?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"That's nice," Hinata decided to say as she opened the door to her room.

"Oh, your rooms are across from one another…" Ino noticed.

"Oh yes," Hinata nodded, "… I didn't mention this?"

"No," Ino shook her head, "… but that's alright," she smiled as Hinata entered her room.

"Come in," Hinata giggled holding the door for her.

"She is staying in your room?" Neji questioned cautiously.

"Hai," Hinata nodded.

"I will stay too," he announced walking in without letting his cousin say a word.


	25. Case Seven Continues: Offer

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "I will stay too," he announced walking in without letting his cousin say a word.

* * *

"Wow, Hinata-chan," Ino spoke up, "… your room is so nice."

"Thank you Yuna-chan," Hinata blushed.

Ino turned and beamed at her which deepened her blush. She went ahead and sat on the bed which caught Neji's attention. His narrow eyes aimed at her while the heiress sat beside her.

"Can I braid your hair?" Ino questioned touching the softness of the dark hair.

"Oh, alright," Hinata looked surprised.

Ino went ahead and grabbed the heiress's hair and begin braiding noting the cousin was at a corner in the room watching them. It was silent and Ino took the opportunity as time to reflect. She had to get through to either one of them. It was easier with the heiress, but the male in the room was getting in the way.

"There you go," Ino smiled tying the ribbon over the hair tie.

"Thank you Yuna-chan!" Hinata exclaimed, "… I've never had my hair braided before."

"Really?!" Ino feigned shock.

"I feel…" Hinata's voice dropped softly, "… I… feel… pretty."

"You are pretty," Ino touched her shoulder, "… don't ever doubt yourself."

"Th... thank you," Hinata blushed slightly from the compliment.

"Are you worried?" Ino questioned concerned.

"Um," Hinata said startled, "… kind of."

"You know," Ino started, "… people don't trust at first, but after a while, they will."

"Yuna-chan," Hinata smiled softly, "… thank you."

"If you want," Ino advised, "… we can do a pre-leader thing!"

"Pre… leader?" Hinata questioned confused.

"Yeah," Ino nodded, "… things a leader should know and stuff like that."

"She already has been informed," Neji spoke up walking toward them.

"More hands-on," Ino added, "… not just what's in the books."

"She has been to business trips with her father," Neji stated crossing his arms.

"But had she made any decisions?" Ino questioned looking from him to her.

"I haven't…" Hinata spoke softly.

"Do you want to?" Ino asked again, "… Yugi is pretty smart. He could come up with loads of hypothetical situations."

"Okay," Hinata smiled and Neji had a blank expression.

"Great!" Ino laughed, "… it would be fun."

"Okay," Hinata giggled along with Ino's laugh.

"Since we have another hour before dinner, I'm going to head back okay?" Ino excused herself.

"See you soon," Hinata smiled as Neji also walked out of the room.

"Are you walking me back?" Ino asked as she heard him behind her.

"Yes," he continued walking.

"Okay," Ino said a little confused but slowed down so they were walking side by side.

They didn't say anything to one another as they stopped in front of her room. She didn't open the door yet, but she stared at him. He gave her a questioning look and she turned back to the door. She opened it and walked in.

"Thanks for walking me," she decided to say unsure if she should smile or not.

"May I come in," he asked and Ino stepped to the side for him to enter.

She closed the door and wondered what he wanted. As she turned he was mere inches away from her. She felt him walking closer to her as she stepped back only to feel the door behind her. She was about to question him, but she heard his hand slamming against the door beside her head. His eyes were narrowed.

"What are you playing at?" he probed lowly.

"What are you talking about?" Ino wondered if he had found out already or he was just paranoid.

"You're trying to get close to her," Neji observed, "… why?"

"She's my cousin," this time she narrowed her eyes, "… why are you acting like this?"

"Because someone is after her and they are framing me," Neji informed, "… if I find out it is you and your brother, I will not hesitate to kill you," she noted the intent and the 'you' at the end.

"Neji-san," she spoke softly, "… she is my cousin and so are you," she touched his arm softly.

She could see the mix emotions on his face. Ino took the chance to possibly connect with him more. She remembered on his file he hasn't had any relationships that they know of. Maybe she should use sexuality to her advantage? She frowned inwardly, she'll try something else.

"Why are you so angry with me," she continued softly watching him carefully, "… I promise you," she leaned closer to him, "… we are not here to hurt her," she smiled, "… you should smile sometimes," she pushed her nose gently against his and laughed leaning back against the door.

She suddenly stopped feeling his breath near her ear. He paused there for a while and she wondered what he was going to do. She felt his free hand land on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"I should go," he pulled away and removed contact with her.

He grabbed the door knob and opened it as Ino pushed away from the door. She watched him leave closing the door behind him. Ino sighed and headed to her bed. Falling onto the mattress, she felt like she was falling into a cloud. She never in her mind thought a mattress could feel so good. Maybe she wouldn't need Genma or Kakashi?

She smiled at that thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for making this short, but... hopefully next one would make up for it :)

love,

kiwi4me


	26. Case Seven Continues: Plan B

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She suddenly stopped feeling his breath near her ear. He paused there for a while and she wondered what he was going to do.

* * *

"I would like to thank our cousins for joining us," Hinata spoke up.

"We are glad you invited us," Ino spoke up smiling.

"Yeah," Shikamaru added with a nod.

After finishing their marvelous meal, Ino felt as if she couldn't move. She had never eaten so much in her life. She turned her eyes to meet eyes watching her. She offered a smile toward him and he nodded slightly. She then looked around them and noted Ellie was in the dining area watching them with a smile. She turned her head to face the heiress who continued taking sips from her cup.

"I had a great nap," Shikamaru spoke up, "… thank you. The meal was great as well."

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves," Hinata smiled watching her female cousin nod as well.

"I don't mean to be so curious, but…" Ino started with a nervous smile, "… where is everyone?"

"Everyone?" she questioned.

"They are working," Neji spoke up.

"Oh," Hinata giggled, "… yes they are working."

"Oi imouto," Shikamaru looked toward Ino, "… I wanted to tell you mom called."

"Oh," Ino nodded, "… something wrong?"

"Hm… things are complicated," he sighed.

"Complicated?" Ino's eyes narrow, "… like what?"

"Maybe you should call her," Neji offered, but they knew it was to ease his suspicion.

"Alright," Ino nodded to her cousin who nodded back.

Shikamaru grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Ino. She pushed a few numbers and held it to her ear. She heard the ringing and waited.

"Yes," there was a questioning tone.

"Hello Morino-san," Ino greeted, "… how is my mother doing?"

"Are they with you?" came the question from her leader.

"Yes, we are here," she replied smiling into the phone.

"Tsunade," he called out.

"Ino, I see you called for me?" the older female spoke in.

"Mother," she said brightly into the phone, "… onii-san told me you aren't feeling well."

"Yes," there was a sigh, "… her father has informed us of more information. Be sure to retrieve it from Shikamaru."

"Alright," Ino nodded, "… mind if I put you on speaker?"

"Sure," she heard the confused tone before it was replaced by understanding, "… put me on."

"Okay," Ino smiled and pressed the speaker button, "… you're on."

"Hello?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hello," Hinata quickly spoke up, "… how… how are you?"

"I'm alright dear," Ino noted the worried look on the heiress's face, "… I apologize for not coming with my children. I hope you keep them company."

"I will," Hinata nodded, though Tsunade couldn't see it.

"Is my nephew there too?" Tsunade questioned through the speaker phone.

"Yes," Hinata spoke up.

"That's good to hear," Tsunade coughed, "… I should let you kids get back to what you were doing," a sigh, "… good night."

"Good night," they said in returned save for Neji.

After Ino hung up the phone and returned it to Shikamaru, they headed up to bed. Ino said her good nights and entered her room. She waited for a couple hours before exiting her room and heading toward her partners.

"Come in," the male drawled as she entered.

"Hey," Ino said as she closed the door behind her and sat on the bed beside him as he lay.

"Someone has tipped others about us," Shikamaru said without sitting up, "… someone working here in this house knows we are not related to them."

"Would anyone believe this person?" Ino questioned.

"Apparently they do," Shikamaru sighed and blinked, "… when I was left alone, I caught a glimpse of one of the housemaids talking to the gardener," he turned his eyes toward her, "… they seem to be coming up with a plan."

"You think there is more than one?" Ino questioned.

"Hai," Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head, "… what do you think?"

"It is possible," Ino looked away before looking back, "… Hinata seems to be overly soft. In order for her to rule, she needs confidence. I spoke to her about doing something called pre-leading."

"Interesting name," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I need you to come up with ways for her to start making commands," Ino frowned, "… Neji is paranoid and overly aware," she looked at him, "… he said there is someone trying to frame him."

"And you believe him?" Shikamaru observed her.

"I do," Ino nodded, "… it's been a day's worth of information. Get some rest."

"Her father is returning sooner than expected, he wants us to find the person or people as soon as possible," Shikamaru added.

"I see," she inwardly frowned.

"Hey," he called out as she stood in front of the door, "… watch your back."

"Hai," she nodded to him and offered a smile before leaving his room and back to hers.

-o-o-

Ino stood outside in the garden enjoying the colors surrounding her. She was currently at the center of rows of brightly colored flowers. She continued standing as the robe around her swayed with the movement of the breeze. It had been a couple days already. In two days the heiress was to be made legal. Hinata had developed a bit of higher self-esteem after the trials her partner had thrown at her. The pale eyed girl was hesitant at first, but after finding courage in herself did she realize she could become a good leader someday.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Neji-san," Ino turned and smiled at him.

"You didn't answer my question," he replied.

Ino just smiled not saying anything as she faced what she was looking at before. It only took a couple of days for him to finally ease himself. Ino had to admit, she thought it would take much longer, but he accepted them. She figured it wasn't whole-heartedly, but it was something. He hasn't glared or made any snide remark at them, so it was a good sign.

"She isn't ready," he spoke up.

"Yeah she is," Ino turned to him, "… why do you think she isn't?"

"She's too weak," he admitted looking at her.

"That's why people want to overthrow her?" Ino questioned.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Ino knew the answer to her question. She sighed and turned away to look down at the redness in the petal of the flowers. She bent down to touch it and stood back up. She turned and found him right in front of her. She gasped quietly as her feet automatically stepped back. He grabbed her arm pulling her toward him. They were chest to chest. She hesitated in saying anything.

"Don't step on the flowers," he reprimand softly.

She didn't say anything as she thought about what to do. If she leaned in to kiss him, there would be no room for mistakes in their case. If she does, though, it would make everything worse afterwards. She sighed inwardly and stared into his pale eyes. Well, she knows Shikamaru is with Hinata at the moment which means, considering the situation, they are about 75% done. The only problem they were still having was pin-pointing who the culprit or culprits were. Maybe she should kiss him and see if it attracts any mishaps in the heiress's home.

She leaned in placing her lips on his.

He didn't fight her, nor did he kiss back. When she leaned back to give him a questioning look, Neji had a look of frustration. She reached her hand to touch his face and gave him a smile that conveys reassurance.

"You're my cousin," he said softly.

"By marriage," Ino clarified with a smile.

He didn't say a word, but he didn't move away either. Ino knew he probably felt the chemistry like she did. The only thing stopping him wasn't just the fact that they were 'cousins'. Someone was out to harm their lineage. Someone was motivated to destroy the heiress and him.

"I have an idea," Ino started as she moved away from him.

"We can either have it subtle or not," she said after the brief silence.

He still didn't say a word, but she already knew he agreed.


	27. Case Seven Continues: Success

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "We can either have it subtle or not," she said after the brief silence.

* * *

"Onii-san!" Ino called out annoyed with a pout on her lips.

"Oi," Shikamaru cried rubbing his head.

"Please… do it!" Ino grabbed his arm and gave the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"No way," Shikamaru frowned looking away.

"Onii-san," Ino squeezed tighter, "… Please?"

"No," there was sternness in his voice and Ino let go crossing her arms.

"Is everything alright?" the heiress questioned watching the display before her.

"Hinata-chan," Ino ran over to hug her, "… convince my brother that we have to do this."

"I… I don't… I don't know about that…" she stuttered blushing madly.

"Why not?!" Ino said confused.

"Yuna," Shikamaru smirked, "… why not Neji and you?"

"Well…" Ino started noting the smirk widens on her partners face, "… I just thought since Hinata-chan will be heiress, it would be a bigger scandal," Ino inwardly laughed.

"Hm," Shikamaru scratched his chin, "… people see Neji with Hinata a lot," he nodded to the other man in the room, "… what do you think? You alright with this?"

Neji stood there not saying a word, but his eyes held confusion that Ino could see. After the kiss and frustration, she wasn't surprised when he didn't oppose. She quirk an eyebrow at him as if to tell him to speak. He didn't.

"Are you alright?" Hinata questioned noticing the quietness of her cousin.

"Are you sure this would be the best option?" Neji finally questioned looking at the other male.

"The fastest," Shikamaru said putting weight on one side of his leg.

"Fine," the pale eyed male said, "… let's do it."

-o-o-

"Hey," Ino said softly sitting beside him out in the balcony.

"Hey," he said softly not looking at her.

"Are you sure about this?" Ino questioned looking out toward the town.

"If it would stop the problem," he turned to her this time as she turned as well.

"There are other options," Ino reminded him.

"This is the fastest," he replied, "… Yugi is a good strategist," he complimented, "… Hinata has grown these past few days."

"Yeah," Ino nodded, "… he has the brains," she laughed.

"Hm…" he said softly and quietly grabbed her arm, "… are you willing to go along with this?" there was concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah," Ino replied taking a step closer to him, "… someone is watching us already," she whispered softly.

"We should start now then," Neji whispered back and leaned down capturing her lips in his.

It was soft and gentle. Ino pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. After a few more seconds, they parted and it was the first time she saw him smile. Ino shifted her eyes toward the area where she had seen the person watching them. Whoever it was left already. Ino turned back to Neji who continued to hold her. She smiled at him.

"Walk me to my room," Ino demanded softly grabbing his hand.

They headed down the large room and down the halls. Ino saw shadows dancing on the walls from the low light around the house. She quickly noted a few shadows and a couple more as they headed toward her room. So, word of mouth really was quicker than the media itself. Ino inwardly shook her head from such a saddening enlightenment. She stood in front of her room and opened it. As she walked in, she noticed he didn't follow.

"Something wrong?" Ino questioned as she turned to him.

"I should head to my room," he said softly.

"Neji-kun," suffix change, "… please," she leaned close to his ears, "… there are more people watching us."

She gently pulled him into the room and closed the door. She placed her ears against the door as whispers were heard. Ino stayed like that for a few minutes before she didn't hear anything anymore. She turned to Neji who stood against her bed.

"Did you want to return to your room?" Ino questioned as he walked toward the door.

He nodded and begins to turn the knob, but Ino suddenly stopped him. She placed a finger to her lips as they stood still. A few shuffling feet were heard and Ino questioned what was going on. It came closer to her and the there was a pause. Ino inwardly smirked.

"Neji-kun," she said normally, "… that feels really good."

Neji looked at her questioning, before he saw the smile and the nod from her.

"Yuna-chan," he said softly.

Ino's smile widen as she tried not to laugh. Are _they _really going to resort to doing childish antics like these? She thought back to how many feet she heard and calculated about three people. Her intuition was telling her the workers had all took advantage of their stay.

"Neji-kun," she moaned out with a small laugh, "… that tickles."

"But you like it don't you?" Neji smirked and she stepped in closer.

"Let me show you how much I do," she said seductively nodding to his hold on the doorknob.

"Yuna-chan," he whispered keeping his smirk in place.

They both didn't say anything for another minute keeping a mischievous smirk in place. Neji quickly turned the knob and opened the door causing whoever that was leaning against the door to fall into the room. Scrambling of bodies got up quickly bowing and apologizing whilst blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, I didn't know we had an audience," Ino feign startle.

"It seems we do," Neji's smirk fell into a scowl.

"S… sorry Neji-san," one of the worker apologized.

"We… we didn't mean to…" another spoke up.

"You three were eavesdropping," Ino pointed out causing their faces to distort into horror.

"N… no Yuna-san," another spoke up, "… we… we were…"

"I want you three to meet me at the main room," Neji stated before anger took over his voice, "… now!"

The three workers hurried over to the place he had said. He turned to Ino who smirked laughing as she walked ahead of him.

-o-o-

"Mother," Ino said into the phone, "… there had been many things that occurred since our stay."

"What have you found?" the voice questioned.

"Well," there was a short pause, "… Onii-san has been helping Hinata be more confident in her decisions."

"Good," Tsunade said.

"Oh, Neji and I are good friends now too," she could hear the snicker on the other line.

"Well done," she heard her leader said and she could see the smirk on his face.

"It's sad to think there are people who are trying to stop Hinata-chan from being official," Ino sighed, "… just the other day, Neji and I found out someone hired the workers to gain information on her."

"Is that right?" a pause, "… did you get information on who the accomplice is?"

"It's sad really," Ino frowned, "… something like this was going on," she paused, "… Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, Onii-san, and I will be heading out in a few hours. Wish us luck mother."

"Be careful," she heard the concern in her voice, "… whoever this is may turn the tides on you."

"Thank you mother," Ino smiled, "… hope you feel better, good bye."

Ino hung up the phone and looked over toward the group. She headed over there and saw her partner giving her a look that says it was time.


	28. Case Seven Ends: Trust Me

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: Ino hung up the phone and looked over toward the group. She headed over there and saw her partner giving her a look that says it was time.

* * *

They watched the man sit nervously rubbing his hands over and over again. They waited for whoever it was that had caused such a misfortune to the heiress. She felt Hinata touched her arm. Her eyes looked at her who was anxious and nervous. Ino patted her hand on hers to assure her that things will be fine. The door opened and their eyes looked toward the sound. The assurance she had given the heiress fell as the culprit walked toward the male sitting on the couch.

"How could you?!" Hinata's voice rang through the empty room.

The culprit turned to her surprised before the surprised left with a smile.

"Hello Hinata-san," she said softly.

"How could you?" the heiress's voice lowered as she started to cry, "… why?"

"Look at you," her voice lowered as well as her eyes, "… you can't even keep yourself together," there was crudeness in her voice, "… pathetic."

The man that was sitting there quickly stood and strolled over to the group. Neji nodded to him and he left. Ino examined the lady and couldn't help the shake of her head.

"You were the closest to her, she trusted you," Ino started.

"That is why she will not be heiress," the woman spoke up, "… she cries every night, did you know that?"

Shikamaru and Ino turned to the heiress who hid her face. Ino glanced at her partner before facing the woman once more.

"How many?" Shikamaru questioned.

"How many what?" the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Did you hired?" Shikamaru clarified, "… is all the staff involved as well?"

"Hm," there was a smirk, "… every single person."

"You will never come close to our family again," Neji glared, "… no one who lies will stay under our house or rule."

"Neji-san," the woman's voice softened, "… then you don't know, do you?"

"Ellie, what are you talking about?" he gritted out.

Ino glanced back at Shikamaru who looked as confused as she was, before they both realized the situation. The tables were turning.

"Neji-kun," Ino interrupted, "… Hinata-chan," she looked at them, "… we must stop her before she does something else."

"Neh Yuna-san," the older woman smiled, "… why not tell them about you and your brother?"

"What is she talking about?" Neji questioned.

"They are not cousins, nor are they yours," she smirked, "… their names are Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara."

"What?" Hinata asked wiping her eyes.

"I see," Ino stood up tall no longer on the defense, "… you knew all this time."

"I've been working here all my life," the woman explained, "… I know everything."

"What is going on?!" Neji demanded.

"You rigged the entire place," Shikamaru accused straightening his back.

"I am surprised you didn't find out sooner, especially when you are the brains and she," Ellie pointed at Ino, "… is the beauty."

"Ellie-san," Ino tried calmly, "… what you have done is unacceptable. You will be placed in holding immediately. Come with us and there will be no trouble."

"Wait…" Hinata started, "… are you two…"

"We have been hired by your father," Shikamaru explained, "… to give you no problems when you are made official and to help you take on your new responsibility."

"If you refuse to come," Ino took a step closer, "… we will have to take you by force."

"Well," Ellie sighed, "… I guess I will take the harder way."

Once the woman finished her sentence, Ino saw her reach into her pocket to reveal a small pistol. Shikamaru immediately stepped in front of the heiress as Ino rushed forward. A shot was fired grazing Ino on the cheek. She heard a scream from the heiress, but Ino did not have the chance to stop and turn when the woman pulled the trigger quickly. It caught her right shoulder, but Ino fought herself to continue her stride. In the rush of adrenaline, Ino jumped onto the woman who fell back against the floor. Ino placed her knee on the arm without the weapon as the other knee landed at the culprit's side. Ino reached for the gun, but the woman continued to pull the trigger toward the area where she had ran from. Ino immediately slammed her hand against the center of the female's chest gaining a grunt. This gave Ino the opportunity to grab the gun. Ino held it to the female underneath her. Once she felt the culprit was unable to fight back, she quickly turned behind her to see what had occurred during the rush. Shikamaru had a wound on his right chest in which a clutching Hinata tried to hold. Neji was knelled down next to his cousin staring wide eyed at her. Ino turned back to the female underneath her and her fingers itched to pull the trigger.

-o-o-

"Are you mad?" Ino questioned.

"Why should I be mad?" he didn't sound angry.

"We are not mad Yuna… Ino-san," Hinata corrected, "… thank you for saving me."

"Are you hurting?" he questioned touching the wound on her shoulder.

"I will be fine," she offered a short smile, "… I am sorry it had to be someone you trusted."

"It… it would make me stronger, right?" Hinata offered a reassuring smile and Ino felt her lips curve up.

"I'm glad you did not get hurt," Ino smiled and turned hearing the door open, "… is it bad?"

"No," her partner said, "… I've gone through worse."

"You two have been in more difficult situations?" Hinata questioned.

"Hai," Ino nodded, "… I'm sorry that this unfortunate event occurred to you."

"It is alright," the heiress smiled, "… I've learned a lot."

"Are you going to hire new workers?" Ino questioned.

"Hai," the paled eye woman nodded, "… not so much anymore."

"Good," Ino smiled, "… I found all the devices Ellie had used. Your house is safe again."

"Thank you," Hinata bowed, "… for everything."

"Hey," Shikamaru spoke up after a content silence, "… let's get some more things done before your announcement," he said toward Hinata who nodded in agreement.

-o-o-

She stood on the outdoor stage with her head held high as she looked at those who had come to see her. She took a deep breath and looked to her sides. Her cousin and her fictive cousins were there. She closed her eyes and told herself she had to be strong. Once she got her mindset into place, she smiled.

"There are times when people you trust become someone you no longer know. The person you once trust lie and belittle you. This someone you once trust hurt and betray you," she paused to scan the faces holding onto her smile, "… I promise you what I say is what I do. I will not take advantage of you. I will do what it takes to bring happiness. My father has done well so far, I hope to accomplish as much as he did. Trust me, like you trust him," she bowed, "… thank you."

There was a short silence before a clap was heard. It gradually increased until cheers and whistles were heard. Hinata smiled warmly and stepped off the stage confidently greeting everyone. Neji followed her as Ino and Shikamaru watched the crowd.

-o-o-

"Hiashi-san," Ino bowed to the older male.

"Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara," he nodded to them, "… thank you."

"It is not a problem," Ino said, "… Hinata-chan has done well and those who were against her are all put away."

"I am grateful," he looked relieved in Ino's eyes.

"We should take our leave," Ino announced, "… I wish for good years for your family."

"And yours as well," Hiashi nodded as Ino and Shikamaru stood and left.

-o-o-

"Thank you for everything," Ino smiled into her hug.

"Good luck with everything," Ino said after they parted, "… I know you will do well."

"Thank you," Hinata blushed slightly.

"Goodbye Neji," Ino dropped the suffix, "… remember what I said," she grabbed him into a hug, "… smile sometimes," she whispered before breaking the hug.

After Shikamaru was done hugging the heiress, Ino and he headed out of the town wishing for the best.


	29. Unannounced

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Goodbye Neji," Ino dropped the suffix, "… remember what I said," she grabbed him into a hug, "… smile sometimes," she whispered before breaking the hug.

* * *

Ino moaned into the pillow feeling her body ease. She felt like she was on cloud nine and she didn't want to come down ever. She smiled feeling the muscles in her relax significantly. She knew she was tense, but she felt like pudding now.

"Kakashi," she moaned, "… did I tell you I love you?"

"Not enough," she could hear the reality in those words as his knuckles kneed her.

She felt his hands roll up her back putting pressure before pushing it toward her sides and up her neck.

"You know," he whispered against the back of her ear, "… there are other ways to ease your muscles."

"Hm," Ino smiled feeling his thumbs put pressure right at the small of her back.

Ino had to admit she felt really good. She remembered when she first had a massage from the silver haired male. Ino swore his hands were of power. She had never had such a great feeling in her life. He was gentle with her and knew where her knots and kinks were. She had never had such a huge appreciation for someone before.

"I didn't give you a gift," Ino reminded him.

"You don't have to," she felt him press his thumb in circular motions.

"Are you sure?" she questioned as she felt the tension release.

"I'm not Genma," he said and Ino smiled; he certainly wasn't.

"Thank you," she breathed out closing her eyes as he removed his hands.

"You're welcome," she felt him still straddling her and she smiled.

She felt his breath tickle her face and she opened her eyes softly.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"So do you," she admitted staring deeply into his eyes as she turned herself.

He always seemed to be so calm, cool, and kind. Smiling at him and feeling a great appreciation, she felt content.

"Hm," he said now straddling her front since she turned facing him.

He lowered his face toward hers and she closed her eyes.

-o-o-

Ino looked up at the sky and noticed the grey clouds looming by: rain. She didn't bring any umbrella, but her coat should do. If worse comes to worse, she wouldn't get hurt by water. She entered the building and looked around. She was supposed to meet someone, so where is this person. She sighed and sat in the lobby area.

"Sally," Ino called out as the female entered the room.

"Ino-san," the female smiled, "… is there something you need?"

"Hai," Ino nodded, "… where is the person I am supposed to meet?"

"Hm," the female hummed and lifted her binder, "… it seems he cancelled."

"Oh," Ino nodded, "… thank you."

"Have a great day Ino-san," Sally smiled.

"You as well," Ino smiled back.

She headed down the hallway and after a few turns, she arrived where she wanted to be: the training room. She walked in and headed to a small bench where she could put her coat. It was empty and Ino wondered if something happened without her being informed. She shrugged and headed over to the storage room adjacent to the one she was in. She took out a pair of boxing gloves and pulled out the punching bag. Once she brought it close to the middle where she has room to move around freely, she began her stance. A few deep breaths and her jabs flew and kicks fly. She could feel the tension coming back and Ino smiled. Kakashi was going to be disappointed. Another throw of her punch hit dead center on the weighted item. She could feel her body warming up and her forehead beaded with sweat. Another twenty minutes gone by and she was drenched in sweat. She could feel it dripping off her face as some stuck to her hair. She stopped herself slowly and inhaled deeply. She thought about the tension coming back as she exhaled releasing a small bit of the pain. She sat and relaxed a bit before putting everything away.

"What's bothering you?" she heard someone question.

"Anko," Ino looked over to the female, "… nothing is bothering me."

"Sure," Anko smirked, "… whatever you say princess."

"Where is everyone?" she decided to change the subject.

"Eh," Anko looked surprised, "… didn't they tell you?"

"Apparently not," Ino frowned.

"Well," Anko sat beside the blonde, "… there was a situation. Kakashi and Genma were called in. Leadersama left as well."

"Where did they go?" Ino questioned feeling a little left out.

"They are helping the Tactical Division," Anko informed.

"Hm," Ino sounded closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"They were informed a few days ago before they left," Anko mentioned, "… surprised they didn't tell their little Ino."

Ino didn't say anything, but she was also confused to why neither man mentioned it. They seemed like everything was fine, like every day was just another day. She frowned. They didn't lie to her, yet they didn't inform her either. She sighed and leaned forward.

"I see," Ino took off the gloves and stood pushing the heavy object back into the storage room. She placed the gloves back in their place before glancing at Anko who held a knowing smirk.

"Heading home?" Anko questioned walking alongside the blonde.

"I was thinking of going over," Ino aimed her blue eyes at her, "… to the Tactical Division."

"How did I know," Anko laughed, "… but you shouldn't. If you weren't informed, then it would have to be big."

"That's true," Ino nodded and crossed her arms as they walked out of the building onto the sidewalk.

"Hey," Anko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "… don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine."

Ino smiled at that assurance, but something was egging at her to find out. She had a nagging feeling there was more to the situation than Anko led on.

-o-o-

Ino was at the edge of falling asleep when the phone rang. She groggily opened her eyes and looked over at the machine. Her hand lazily reached for the item and placed it against her ear.

"Hello," Ino said trying to sound more awake than sleepy.

"Ino," the voice was frantic, "… I need your help."

"Kiba?" Ino questioned into the phone a little more awake.

"You already know your partners and your boss is here," there was a tone of panic in his voice Ino didn't miss, "… there is something big going down."

"What is, Kiba?" Ino questioned into the phone sitting up on her bed.

"They think it's me, but it isn't," he explained quickly, "… I need you to come here and tell them it wasn't me."

"Kiba…" Ino started unsure.

"Please Ino, I need you," he sounded desperate.

"Alright," Ino agreed, "… I'm heading over now."

"Thank you," she heard the relief, "… I'll see you soon then."

"See you," Ino hung up the phone and got up to dress.

In all her years of knowing the brunette, she never once heard him sound so desperate. He never begged either. Ino figured this must be extremely important to him or else he wouldn't be acting in such ways. She frowned. This was the reason her partners didn't tell her they were heading over to the Tactical Department or did they mention her friend was the suspect. She grabbed her coat and her keys knowing that whatever she was stepping into may not be the best situation.


	30. Case Eight: Kiba Inuzuka

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She grabbed her coat and her keys knowing that whatever she was stepping into may not be the best situation.

* * *

**Case Eight: Kiba Inuzuka**

Ino walked into the area once she was cleared. She rushed over to the building and entered. She spoke to the female in the front who gave her a wary look. Ino showed the female her badge before the female pointed her in the direction of where her friend occupied. As she got closer, she could hear a loud scream and her heart dropped. She knew that voice and that scream. She ran even faster as her leg picked up after the other. She flung the door open. In front of her were her boss, her partners, and another older gentleman. Ino walked in toward her brunette friend who was struggling to stand.

"Yamanaka," her boss's voice was strained from yelling, "… what are you doing here?!"

"Are you alright Kiba?" Ino questioned softly helping her friend up.

"You came," she saw him smile appreciatively, "… thanks."

"Anything for a friend," Ino admitted sitting on her legs as she pressed her friend against her, "… Leadersama," she turned her face to him, "… Kiba is not the person you are looking for."

"You do not know the situation," her boss barked out, "… leave."

"No," Ino said defiantly narrowing her eyes to him, "… whatever you have on him is false," she felt Kiba lean against her.

"Don't be so naïve," her leader sound disappointed.

"Is she with you?" the older male questioned.

"Hai, she is," her leader sounded displease, "… she is not supposed to be here."

"Tell me what is going on," Ino said sternly, "… I will tell you it isn't Kiba."

"Kakashi, Genma," her leader spoke up and the two male walked over to the blonde on the floor.

Ino knew what was going on. He wants them separated. She glared and whispered into Kiba's ear that she was willing to do anything to free him before Genma pulled him off her. She stood as Kakashi touched her shoulder. She pulled her body away from him giving him an untrusting look before aiming her blue eyes at Kiba who was in pain. Her eyes shifted to his arm noticing the bone popping out of place. She immediately fisted her hands and shifted her angry gaze at her boss before storming out of the room. A few minutes later, her leader and her partners joined her in the lobby.

"What do you think you are doing?!" her boss screamed.

"Trying to save an innocent man's life!" Ino yelled back.

"Don't use language like that on me," her leader threatened.

"I will use whatever I wish for someone I do not respect," Ino admitted gritting her teeth.

"Ino," Genma tried.

"Don't even start," Ino fist and un-fist her hands, "… you two should know better."

"You are not aware of what had occur," Kakashi explained, "… Leadersama," Kakashi questioned to see him nod, "… Kiba had murdered someone in this department."

"Did he or are this all accusations?" Ino crossed her arms fuming where she stood.

"We have witnesses," Genma added, "… they all pointed to Kiba being the last person with the female."

"Last person where?" Ino questioned.

"They saw him enter her apartment," her Leader spoke up, "… no one saw her leave. She didn't show up to work and one of her partner's went to retrieve her, only to find her murdered."

"Your logic is uncanny," she frowned, "… have you heard from his side?"

"He wouldn't talk," her leader narrowed his eyes.

"So you take it, he did something?" Ino glared and knew her emotions are taking the better part of her.

She calmed down and sighed. After counting to ten mentally with her eyes closed, she finally cleared her mind.

"Let me speak to him," she offered in her work lingo, "… I will get the information you need."

"No," her boss spoke up and Ino narrowed her eyes.

"He won't speak to people who do not respect him," she informed crossing her arms, "… or those who break his arm."

"Leader-sama," Kakashi started, "… why don't we see where it goes."

"No," the older male said stubbornly.

"We are not getting anywhere without him talking," Genma spoke up, "… let her."

"Whether you want me to or not," Ino said, "… I will speak to him," she finished and walked off back into the room without another sound.

As she walked in she noticed Kiba wincing from the pain of his arm. Her eyes shifted over to the older male who looked at her curiously. She walked over to Kiba who sat against the wall. His eyes caught hers and she kneed down in front of him. She touched the unusable arm and popped the bone back in. A loud grunt escaped his lips as Ino held the arm still. After a few harsh breathing, he calmed and looked at her thankfully.

"Kiba," she said softly, "… what happened?"

"She's dead," Kiba said not looking at her, "… she's dead," he repeated.

"Kiba," she said softly touching his face so he was facing her, "… I know it wasn't you," she sat in front of him, "… I know you didn't hurt her," she leaned in close, "… tell me what happened."

He was quiet for a moment as his hand touched her face as well. He looked so distraught and broken. Ino had never seen him this way, even after all the cases he had done. She leaned in and enveloped him into a hug. She felt him nuzzle against her neck finding comfort in the curve. She felt him inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"I saw her at the bar," Kiba explained not letting her break their hold, "… we had a couple of drinks. She wanted to head home so I brought her home," he sighed, "… I went into her home and to her room," she felt him tighten his hold, "… I thought she wanted to, but…" his voice lowered, "… she didn't."

"She declined you?" Ino questioned with a small giggle, "… how is that possible."

"Hey," he chuckled softly, "… seriously," Kiba said sadly, "… she yelled at me for trying to take advantage of her," Kiba pulled away and looked Ino in the eye, "… I left after that."

"I believe you," Ino nodded with a smile, "… were there anyone there when you left?"

"No," Kiba shook his head desperately.

"Has she spoken about anyone?" Ino interrogated softly running her hand against his cheek.

"All she talked about was work," Kiba stared at her sadly, "… I'm sorry."

"I will find who did this," Ino promised, "… don't worry."

"Thank you," Kiba tried to smile, but she could tell he was worried.

_Don't worry Kiba,_ she told herself,_ I will settle this, even if it means going against orders._


	31. Case Eight Continues: Bingo

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She glared and whispered into Kiba's ear that she was willing to do anything to free him before Genma pulled him off her.

* * *

Ino looked at the picture of the female who had been murdered. She has blonde hair like her and pretty blue eyes. She was small and fairly thin. Ino figured if she disguised herself like the female, it may call out the culprit. Ino was set into freeing her friend even if her partners and boss does not believe her.

"Ino," she heard the voice, but she didn't say anything back as she scanned through the file.

"What are you thinking?" another questioned as she continued to flip through the files taking in the information.

"We know you're angry," her partner acknowledged, but Ino ignored them turning to head out of the door.

"Ino," the brunette male said aggravated, "… don't just leave like this."

"Ino," the silver haired male reiterated.

Ino walked right by them and they didn't stop her. She was determined and she admits: stubborn. She was in no way letting someone she cared for to be framed for something he did not do. To think her partners would not believe her friend was a sign of betrayal. If they trust her, they should trust him.

"Where do you think you are going?" her leader questioned.

Ino walked right past him not once glancing to see the glare he was emitting. She held this man high after the death of her father. He was the closest thing to a male figure she had looked up to, but now, now he was just like any other person. He didn't trust her enough to find the problem. He didn't want her involved. He didn't want her emotions to get involve.

Ino knew her emotions were indeed involved.

Maybe if she would've known the situation, she would act a bit more professional, but she couldn't. She had something larger to prove. The death of her friend was not an option, never was and never will.

-o-o-

He hated feeling antsy, but that was exactly how he was feeling. He frowned knowing exactly what was going to happen. He also knew she would probably be even angrier with him knowing what he was doing at the moment. He sighed frustrated running a hand through his hair as he scratched his scalp as he did. He shifted his gaze from her blonde hair to the male before him. He suddenly felt a chill ran down his spine.

"What is it?" the other male questioned.

"Nothing," he replied shaking off the strange feeling as his eyes shifted back to the female who sat carelessly on the stool.

"We are all worried," the male spoke up aiming his eyes to the female.

"Yeah," he frowned slightly not removing his eyes, "… Kakashi, do you think…?"

"I don't know," the silver haired male admitted before a sigh escaped his lips, "… we'll just have to wait and see…"

Genma frown deepened. He didn't know why but there was something wrong with this entire situation.

-o-o-

She sat on the barstool the second time. The first night, there were men who had bought her drinks as she flirted along hoping to find something hidden between the lines. She found none. As she sat taking a drink of her alcohol, she sighed. She already knew she was being watched by the silver haired male and the brunette, but she really couldn't find herself to care. They were questioning her, she didn't like that and they knew it.

"Excuse me," a man around his late twenties introduced himself, "… my name is Ken," he smiled, "… who do I owe the honor too?"

"My name is Ino," she offered a smile, "… it's very nice to meet you."

"Same here," his smile widen, "… would you let me buy you the next drink?"

"Sure," Ino watched the man called over the bartender who left to retrieve her drink order, "… do you come here often?" she questioned after she got her drink.

"This is my first time," he said and Ino knew it was a lie, "… I just moved here," another lie.

Ino has lied through her teeth plenty of times to know who is lying and who isn't. In her line of duty, she had to learn to lie and get away with it. She had to admit, as she continued listening to this male before her, he did a good job trying to make it seem like what he was saying was the truth. She observed him to realize he was very good looking. She noted he was charming and is an extrovert. She continued smiling and answering whatever he wanted to hear. After a few more drinks into the conversation, he offered to drive her home.

"No, I will be fine," Ino said standing on wobbly legs.

"Are you sure," he questioned watching her with a smile as he stood as well.

"Yeah," she brushed him off as she took a step only to fall on him.

"I think I should take you home," he laughed wrapping his arms around her, "… come on."

"Fine," she sighed pulling herself closer to him.

She let him bring her to his car. She already knew she had to keep her guard up if this guy was the framer or not. From their conversation, she found out he had also worked alongside Kiba, so it was more than possible he knew the victim. He had known of the situation that had happen, apparently everyone else in the department did as well. She hadn't mentioned the suspect was her friend.

"So, where too?" she heard him question as he entered his vehicle.

"My place is being renovated," she explained after telling him where she staying to get a confused look.

"Oh," he smiled despite the fact that Ino saw through his façade.

As he continued to drive, Ino complained about the last boyfriend she had. She talked about whatever she could think of. In all honesty she hated talking about her personal life with strangers, but for the purpose of freeing her friend, she did. The victim was very open about her life, so Ino mimicked her.

"We are here," he announced pulling into the parking lot.

"Thanks," she smiled as he parked and opened the door.

"Hold on," the man got out of his car and rushed around to help Ino out.

She lay against him as he closed the doors and pressed his alarm button to secure his car. He walked her to the entrance and entered. Up the stairs they went as Ino pressed closer to the male. They stopped in front of her room and she eyed her purse. He reached in and fumbled around her items before grabbing the key. As he opened the door, he brought her to the bed.

"I'll see you later," he smiled down at her.

"Thank you Ken," she sighed closing her eyes.

"My pleasure," he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Ino laid in the bed in the dark. With her eyes closed, she had a feeling his words were cutting closer to the truth than they should be. She laid still for another hour or two breathing in and out slowly. A few minutes after, she heard her door open again.

She knew he didn't leave the keys.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I apologize for the late update, but I hope you are finding this story interesting :) I'm hoping to get another update by the next week... So wish me luck. Also Happy Halloween! Stay safe out there!

love,

kiwi4me


	32. Case Eight Ends: Hostile

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: She knew he didn't leave the keys.

* * *

Footsteps came to her door.

She calculated two people.

She heard male voices and recognized one as the man from earlier: Ken. So she was right. He was the one. What she didn't know was there was someone else as well.

"She's your type isn't she?" she heard Ken question feeling him smirk.

"Yeah," the other male in the room said, "… you did good and quick."

"I always bring them in," she heard the confidence; "… you would get nowhere if it weren't for me."

"Shut it boy," the older male scold as he added, "… you sure she won't wake?"

"Of course," there was a scoff, "… she was busy watching me as I put it in; she is out cold."

Ino inwardly laughed bitterly. He really thought he had gotten her?! She really wanted to hurt, possibly kill, that boy. Ino was no stupid bimbo and she was sure the victim wasn't as well. The victim probably trusted the male enough to let her guard down after Kiba left. She could feel herself getting riled up thinking about the situation, but she told herself to relax or they would sense something.

"So pretty," the older male breathed out touching her face.

She felt his rough hands roll down the side of her face, down the curve of her neck, before it went lower toward her chest. She felt him squeeze it gently before it got tighter. Ino inwardly scrunched her face feeling tainted, but she had to wait and see what would happen next. She was going to catch them in the act.

"You're going to do it now or what?" Ken questioned annoyed as she felt the older male ran his hands all over her body.

"Let me enjoy her like this first," the older male said.

"You want her to wake up then?" Ken questioned.

"What do you mean? You said she was knocked out!" the older male's voice heightened.

"Not forever Bob!" she heard him scream back and Ino could've sworn she shivered.

"Fine," the one named Bob sighed and Ino felt the bed shift. She felt him straddle her. Ino knew what was happening. She had read in the victim's file that she had sexual encounter before her death. Ino inwardly scowl, the victim was raped. She felt the rough hands pull at her underwear, but what he didn't realize was she wore tights as well. He slowly got off and Ino felt him pull down the tights ripping holes in them. She figured after he was down undressing her, he was going to kill her. How? She wasn't sure. The file had said the victim had bruising around her neck, yet she didn't die from the strangles. Her mind quickly went over the pictures of the victim and something caught her eyes.

The victim fought back.

Ino made herself stir as her eyes shot open.

"Wh… what is going on?!" she screamed kicking the older male in the nose.

"She's awake!" the older male yelled as Ken ran over to Ino who was backing up against the headboard.

"This is the second time!" the older male said angrily as the younger one jumped on her.

"Let me go!" Ino struggled only to feel the younger male straddling her with his hands over her neck.

So, he was the strangler. She felt him tighten his hold as the older one glared.

"Let me finish first!" Bob complained.

"She is already awake!" Ken huffed staring down at Ino, "… you can have her after."

"I don't want to again," Bob said and Ino noted why the report didn't say the victim was rape. She was already dead.

"This is your fault," Ken accused, "… go get the needle."

So that's it! Ino saw the older male grab the bag on the floor that Ken was holding when he came in. She quickly smacked the male square in the face. Ken fell back from the blow and automatically held his nose. She didn't let him recover seeing the older male holding the needle aiming it at her. She quickly jumped off the bed and took off out of the bedroom door. She heard them curse at her as she hid herself in the darkness of the small living room. She heard rustling going from the kitchen toward the chairs. She searched her eyes through the darkness and heard one of them speak.

"Get the lights!" she felt her breath hitch as she crouch near the coffee table.

She didn't give the older male the chance to switch on the lights as she aimed a quick kick toward his groin causing him to yelp in pain. Before he could even intake any air to calm himself, she kneed him in the abdomen causing him to crouch forward. As he did, she grabbed his head and aimed her knee to it. She felt him fall with a loud thump and she was gone again into hiding before his partner realized what had occurred.

"What the…" the younger male cursed as he headed to the noise. He flicked on the light switch to see his bloody partner unconscious.

Ino saw the fear and anger crossed his eyes as he searched for her. She was currently hiding in an open closet watching him. She had a feeling he was about to flee, but she continued to wait. She saw him pick up the needle in hand and was holding it as a weapon. He inched closer to the front door cautiously aware. Ino saw him pass her and in a split moment she slammed the closet door open smacking him in the face. He stumbled back from the blow and loses the needle as he did so. The blond beauty automatically aimed a punch and a kick that landed on the young male's body. Before he was able to attempt to stand, she was already on top of him aiming another punch to his face to which all he saw was the darkness before he fell unconscious.

She wanted to kill.

She was at the edge of her aggression as the adrenaline took over her. She really didn't have to beat the two men the way she did, but she was angry. These men were the ones who had framed her friend, had him hurt, had his reputation smeared.

Yes, she is definitely angry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel terrible for such a short read, but I hope to upload the next chapter next week! Until then, thanks for the continued read and reviews! ***ShikoIno***

love,

kiwi4me


	33. Love in Guilt

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: These men were the ones who had framed her friend, had him hurt, had his reputation smeared. Yes, she was angry.

* * *

"You are telling me it is these two men," the older male clarified.

"Yes," Ino nodded blankly, but the anger in her eyes was evident, "… here," she placed a small tape recorder on the desk, "… your evidences are here," she threw the bag where the needle was in on the table.

"Alright," he sighed and looked over to a man beside him, "… go get him."

The one spoken to left the room and returned after a few minutes. Her eyes looked over to her friend to see how much he had suffered for the past three days. He looked terrible. His brown eyes met her blue ones and she could see the relief in his eyes.

"We will look closely into what you had told us," the older male stood, "… Kiba," he turned to the man who stood slouching forward, "… you are free to go."

-o-o-

"Did I mention I love you?" she heard him question as she walked into the room.

She smiled to him as he sat on his bed with his back against the headboard. His smile was aimed at her as she walked over with the meal in her hand. She sat against the bed side and scooped up some food into the spoon and placed it against his mouth. He freely opened his mouth and ate the meal happily.

"I miss your cooking," he sighed and Ino repeated her movement.

"You know I can feed myself, right?" he questioned chuckling.

"I'm sorry Kiba," she said softly after he took another bite, "… I'm sorry," she repeated digging into the plate to catch more food.

As she turned her body to face him, he caught her hand mid-air with the spoon in hand. He stared at her intently and she felt herself starting to shake, but she forced herself not to. His eyes, they always tend to make her get lost in her thoughts.

"You did nothing wrong," he stated, "… you saved me," he assured her with a soft squeeze of her wrist, "… do not blame yourself."

"You shouldn't have been put in that situation," she said softly not pulling her hand away as she continued to hold the spoon, "… they should've known."

His intent stare softened and a smile was placed over his lips. He moved his head to take the bite from the spoon before letting her wrist go. Automatically her hand went straight to the meal. She heard him shift and felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't lift the spoon this time as her eyes watch him.

"After what I did to you," he said sadly with the same smile in place, "… I understood."

Kiba did hurt her, but there was no reason to hold it against him. They just didn't work, they fell apart, but they remained friends. She was never one to like being so emotional unless it was Shikamaru, but right now, she didn't care. She felt the tears fall and she felt his hands on her face. He watched her tears bunch up at the tip of her eyes before they continue to fall. His thumbs slowly brushed the tears rolling down her cheeks only to have some roll over his thumbs. She could barely see him anymore as her eyes blurred from the large excess of water dripping down her eyes. She felt his body against her and his shoulders against her face. She fell against him and placed the plate on the bed before wrapping her arms around him. They continued their hold on one another, until her tears subside. His hugs, they still made her feel like the world didn't matter. The only thing that did was him and her.

He leaned back and placed his forehead against hers.

"You shouldn't cry for me," he said softly with his eyes closed.

"Who said I was crying for you," she retorted softly with her eyes closed as well.

"Did you cry…" he shifted his face to place his right cheek against her left cheek, "… when I left?"

He already knew the answer to that, but she nodded anyways. She felt his arm tighten around her pushing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized whispering it against her ears, "… I really am."

"I know," Ino smiled softly, "… I knew we were going to end," she sighed, "… I just didn't know I would miss you so much," he moved his face before her, "… nor did I know I love you so much."

He was watching her, seeing her, observing her. She offered a smile as she saw the regret, the guilt expose in his eyes. She touched his face gently feeling the roughness of his skin from the harsh weather he normally faces. Her fingers glided down his cheeks toward his jawline, and over his shoulders.

"Maybe you should leave," he said softly watching her with half-lidded eyes.

"You don't want me to," she smiled continuing her fingers down his arms.

"Do you…" he turned his hands over once hers finally found them, "… want to stay?"

She watched him for a moment and thought about his offer. Did she want to stay? Should she stay? Obviously she has feeling for him, but was she willing to end up where she left off again?

"Don't feel like you have to because of what happened…" he reminded her, "… beside," he ran his fingers up her arms, "… staying may hurt me more," he leaned in close, "… because you know how addictive you are," he whispered against her ear.

"So I've heard," she giggled against his ears.

"You're teasing me, aren't you," he murmured against her neck.

"Hm," she sounded feeling him nuzzling her neck.

"You didn't answer me either," she felt his teeth slowly gazing down the curve of her neck.

She remembered how much he knew her body. A part of her hated it; another part loved it. She felt herself exposed her neck more for him. She felt herself moan softly from the feeling he was giving her.

"Ino," he breathed against her neck stopping, but did not push her away.

Ino sighed knowing what he was saying. It would be terrible for the two of them if they continued. She continued to hold him for another minute before pushing him off her. Her lips touched his. She didn't feel what she felt before when they were together, but it didn't mean the kiss was bad. It just meant something else.

"Stay out of trouble," she reprimanded softly as they pulled away from one another.

"What if I want to see you again?" the brunette joked.

"There are other ways to capture my attention," Ino smirked.

"Hm, I see," he chuckled catching her lips once more.

"I should go," she said softly once he pulled away. He childishly held her tighter.

"I changed my mind," he kissed her lips again.

"Kiba," Ino laughed pushing him away playfully, "… you know we should stop," she tried only to find him pecking her lips again, "… stop," she laughed trying to avoid his lips.

"You know you want it," Kiba called out seeing the blonde beauty running off laughing.

"Nope," she shook her head as she ran behind a couch.

"I'm coming for you," he sing-song jumping onto the couch only to have her run off once again.

"Try to catch me," Ino taunt playfully but before she could turn to stick out her tongue, she saw him coming. Before she was able to jump away, she was currently falling down with him over her.

"I caught you," he laughed.

"Yes," she joined in, "… yes you did."

Their eyes caught one another and she saw his face close in. She figured she'll give in. She still love him, maybe she never felt differently. As his lips hover over her, there was a knock at the door. They paused with him over her with their nose touching and breaths deep. Another knock and Kiba grunted with a roll of his eyes. He got up off the floor lending a hand to the female. Ino took his offer and stood up walking toward the door with him wondering who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Kiba said nonchalantly as he opened the door.

"Kiba," the male nodded slightly, "… we came to apologize."

"Yeah," the other added, "… we should've known."

"Eh," the younger male shrugged, "… it's a part of your jobs. I'm not dead."

"But you could've been," the blonde spoke up with a blank look, yet her words were like knives.

"We are apologizing," the honey eyed male tried, "… we know we did wrong."

Ino didn't want to speak to them anymore, so she turned and headed to the couch. Kiba watched her go and he sighed, leaning against the door he was holding open. His eyes shifted over to her partners who looked a bit hurt and angry. He's been there. Having the blonde angry at you was never a good sign. After he left, his world was like a depressing black cloud following him constantly. It may not be raining or thundering, but it followed, reminding him of what he had done. He stepped aside and made a wave with his hand to beckon them in.

They entered.

"You know," Kiba said closing the door, "… you guys ruined something beautiful."

Ino wasn't sure what exactly he meant, but she didn't really have time to think on it. She only heard her partners' footsteps nearing her. She inwardly seethed.

"We know," the silver haired male said regretfully, "… we apologize."

Both her partners sat on each side of her and she really wanted to stand and walk away, but she couldn't. She couldn't run away from her problems. She sighed.

"Ino," Genma grabbed her hand, "… were sorry. Come on, you can't stay mad forever."

Her face grimed. He was always one to get straight to the point.

"We should've known it wasn't Kiba," Kakashi spoke softly, "… we should've listened to you."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. He was always one to make things sound like it wasn't a problem.

"I trusted the two of you," she started not looking at either one, "… I trusted you would know, but I was wrong."

"Wait, hold on," Genma said frantically, "… it was the boss…"

"You were informed four days before," Ino narrowed her eyes trying not to look at them, "… you knew the situation."

"You are right," Kakashi started, "… we did know, but there was no need to worry…"

"No need to worry?!" Ino was livid as she stood hands fisted, "… Kiba could've died!" she turned swiftly to stare them down, "… you two did nothing when I showed up! He had a bone sticking out of his shoulder! You let him do this! You didn't even challenge him!"

"What the hell were we supposed to do?!" Genma stood as well, "… he was dead set on Kiba being the culprit," he made a gesture toward the younger male, "… we couldn't really do…"

"Stop! Stop trying to make excuses!" Ino gritted her teeth, "… you could've done anything, but you didn't," her voice was eerily calm.

"Ino," Kakashi broke the tense silence, "… we should've done something. Yes, he could've died, but…" he sighed frustrated, "… Kiba forgave us, why won't you?"

"Because," she unfisted her hand and stood tall aiming her blue eyes at him, "… you promised you wouldn't hurt me," she shifted her eyes to lock eyes with honey, "… you said you never questioned me, but you did," she sighed, "… you both lied."

"W… wait," Genma tried but the truth hit home. Kakashi didn't bother challenging her because he did fail. She was hurting.

"When do we return?" she decided to say not looking at either one of them.

"In five," the silver haired male answered.

"Okay," Ino walked by them and headed toward her friend who sat on his kitchen chair watching them, "… remember what I said," she said softly as he stood, "… I do love you."

"I love you too," Kiba smiled into their hug before they broke apart.

"Bye," Ino placed a chaste kiss on the side of his cheek before heading out of the front door with the older males in tow.

_I feel bad for them_, Kiba smiled before sighing, _she'll forgive, she always does. _


	34. Realization

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "Because," she unfisted her hand and stood tall aiming her blue eyes at him, "… you promised you wouldn't hurt me," she shifted her eyes to lock eyes with honey, "… you said you never questioned me, but you did," she sighed, "… you both lied."

* * *

She stared at nothing in particular as she soaked her body in the bath. She should be relaxing; baths always made her feel that way, but today wasn't the day. She didn't feel happy nor did she feel angry anymore. After returning and getting yelled at by her boss, she felt numb. Things weren't supposed to feel like this, were they? Maybe she had done this job too long. Maybe it was time for her to quit. She needed life. She thought she was living, she thought her life was pretty good. At least, that was before seeing things in a different perspective. Her boss never respected her. In actuality he did when she almost died, but it lasted a week after that case was done. Maybe this was how Sasuke Uchiha felt. She sighed and decided to get out. She was soon to look like a prune if she continued to stay.

As she walked out into her bedroom, she didn't bother drying her hair or wiping herself off. She lied on her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep took her quickly and so did the tears.

"_What is this?" she questioned staring at the box._

"_A present," he replied._

"_Mine's tomorrow," she looked at him confused, "… are you giving it to me early?"_

"_Open it in a couple minutes," he lifted the corner of his lips._

"_Is it that late already?" she questioned startled._

"_Yup," he nodded with his hands in his pockets heading to the backyard where his party was held, "… thanks for coming."_

"_Only for you," she laughed swaying with the box as she walked beside him._

"_We are old," he sighed._

"_Speak for yourself," she stuck out her tongue._

"_You'll agree in a minute," he smirked._

"_Let me feel young for another minute then," Ino huffed jokingly, "… did you enjoy your birthday Shika?"_

"_Yup," he nodded opening the back door, "… hope you enjoy yours."_

_Ino was about to question him to see the dark green colors changed to the color of purple and baby blue. She shifted her shocked filled eyes to her friend who was about to speak, but she stopped him with a hug._

"_I thought we weren't going to do this anymore?" she questioned, "… you always said it was a hassle and should stay in our childhood."_

"_Well," her childhood friend shrugged and she beamed him a smile._

"_Thanks Shika," she gave another hug, "… now what did you give me?"_

_She stared at the small box. As she ripped the wrapping and open the box, she saw a note inside. She glanced to the side only to find the pineapple headed male gone. She turned to where people were standing and talking to one another to see him speaking to one of his co-workers. She lifted an eyebrow wondering what he was planning. She picked up the note and read it._

"_I-O-U," her lips twitched and so did the bottom of her eye lid. _

_She aimed her dumbfounded face to the male once more to see him further away. It serves him right. She fought the urge to run up to him and interrogate the crap out of him. Well, she thought a little more on the situation and found it kind of funny. Shikamaru never really was one to do something like this, so she shrugged. This would be his present to her. _

_She smiled at the thought._

_As she was bombarded by hugs and happy birthday wishes, she saw the large cake rolling toward her. She had to admit it was probably the most surprise she could have been. There were edible pictures from their childhood bordering the delicious dessert. She turned to look at her friend who smiled at her. She was lucky wasn't she? She closed her eyes and made her wish._

She slowly opened her lids feeling more exhausted than before. She smiled a little from the dream as she pushed herself into a sitting position stretching out her back. She felt her muscles sore and she sighed. Maybe she needed to keep up with her workout. She headed to the bathroom for a morning shower hoping to wash away the emptiness she was feeling.

-o-o-

"Ino."

"Ino…"

"Ino!"

Still the female did not hear her. She stomped over to the blonde who continued running the treadmill. As she neared, she realized there were headphones sticking out of her ears. She tapped the female, who turned taking off an ear piece.

"Anko," she greeted.

"Hey," Anko got on to the one next to the blonde, "… how you doing?" she started up her treadmill, "… life and all."

"I've been better," it was the truth.

"Hm," Anko sounded as she begins walking on the machine, "… you talked to the boys yet?"

It was quiet and at first Anko wasn't sure what just happened. She turned to see the blond running on her machine as if she didn't even ask her a question at all. She also noted the blonde beauty had the ear piece she removed back in place. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip. That was the end of the conversation.

After an hour of silence, she looked over hearing the machine beside her stop. She realized her friend had finish and was heading toward the exit door. She quickly stopped hers and ran after the blonde tail.

"Hold up!" she called out jogging up to the blonde.

"Oh," Anko tugged the blonde's arm, "… hey."

"We should talk," Anko was not really the type to talk about emotions, but she knew something wasn't right.

"I'll be alright," she knew it was a lie.

"No," Anko shook her head, "… come on. We are getting something to eat," she decided dragging the blonde with her.

-o-o-

"You haven't been the same," Anko went straight to the point once they ordered.

"I know," Ino sighed, "… I'm sorry."

"Hey," the older female spoke up waiting for the blues of her eyes, "… what you did was great. He shouldn't have chewed you out like he did."

"I know," Ino nodded, "… I went against him, that's why he was angry."

"You saved Kiba Inuzuka," Anko reminded, "… he should take that into consideration."

"Hm…" Ino smiled, "… I want to thank you. You saved him too."

"Me?" Anko looked confused.

"If you hadn't told me about what was going on," Ino said appreciatively, "… I wouldn't have put two and two together."

"Oh," Anko nodded in understanding as she continued to watch the female, "… what happened with you and the boys?"

"Talk to me," Anko continued after the silence was longer than it should be.

"They lied to me," Ino finally said, "… I trusted them."

"Sometimes promises are meant to be broken and lies are better than the truth," the older female said wisely, "… you shouldn't put so much thought into it and let it block you from those you care for."

"Anko," Ino sighed, "… I will talk to them, but…" the blonde paused not meeting the older female's eyes, "… it always ends up the same, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Anko questioned curious.

"I will always love them, even after breaking my heart," Ino lifted her eyes finally meeting her friend's, "… I still do."

"This isn't just them, is it…" Anko drawled out softly.

"Every day I tell myself love is something that takes too much effort to save," Ino started, "… but I continue to love, continue trying to hold onto it."

"Ino," she breathed out feeling an overwhelming sense of sympathy, "… it shows that you are stronger than you think."

"It took too much effort to hold on to love," Ino continued, "… but I didn't know trust was the same thing," she smiled sadly, "… I'm tired of trying. I really am."

"Listen to me," Anko got up and shook Ino's shoulders, "… you cannot break now Ino. I will not let you," she looked deep into her eyes, "…you have too much to give still. If you never love, if you never trust, you wouldn't be who you are," she squeezed her shoulders, "… you are an intelligent woman who kicks ass. You follow orders, yet you don't let it stop you from doing things right. You care enormously for your friends and…" Anko made sure she was listening to her, "… you are the best the world ever has so don't you break now."

Ino couldn't help smiling. Who knew Anko was one to give such great advices? Well, the older woman had gone through many events in her life. Anko was right, she couldn't just give up. Yes the pain of loving hurts, but the wondrous feeling outweighs the bad. She wrapped her arms around the older female who she had looked up to as a sister.

"Thank you," she said softly, "… thank you."

* * *

**Thank you to ShikaIno1 who continues to review! I very much appreciate it!**


	35. Welcoming Gaara

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: Anko made sure she was listening to her, "… you are the best the world ever has so don't you break now."

* * *

She sat waiting, knowing he would eventually come. She looked over at the clock and sighed. She sat looking bored, yet her mind was constantly going back to the talk with her female friend. It had been a few days later, but she had to admit Anko was right. She smiled softly to herself.

"Ino Yamanaka," a voice spoke up and Ino stood.

"You finally came," she bowed slightly once she reached him holding a smile.

"I apologize for not coming the other day," he excused.

"That's alright," Ino smiled reassuringly, "… I'm sure you were busy."

"Hm," he sounded and Ino took the cue to continue.

"I'm glad you came," she started, "… how was the drive?"

"Temari has the car," she immediately giggled.

"I see," she grinned, "… were you dropped off first?"

"Hai," he nodded.

"Alright, shall we start?" Ino questioned eyeing him with big eyes.

"Sure," he nodded his flaming red hair and followed the blonde down the hallway.

"Here we are," Ino said as she entered the room.

He followed and sat down on the chair and waited for the blonde to sit on the opposite sit behind the table. She grabbed the empty chair and brought it over beside him. He was about to question her, but she sat facing his side.

"Why don't you turn the chair to face me too," Ino offered sitting.

He did as he was told cautiously and sat facing her. She watched him for a little longer before starting.

"Is everything the same?" she questioned concern laced in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good to hear," she leaned forward, "… how did you get that scar?" she questioned eyeing the thin line close to his ear.

"A scratch," he responded.

"How did you get that scratch?" she corrected.

"A female did it," he explained, "… she was angry at me."

"Hm," she smirked playfully, "… a female, huh?"

"Temari took me out with her and Kankorou," he explained, "… I denied her."

"Neh," Ino looked hurt yet the smile was still in place, "… denied as in?"

"I'm sure you know already," he stated.

"Gaara-san," she said his name in a pout, "… you didn't want her in bed with you?"

There was a pause and she could see his straight lips curve down slowly.

"Isn't that it?" Ino questioned feigning confusion.

"Ino Yamanaka," he said her name fully, "… I did not dance with her."

"Would you dance with me?" she questioned with a grin.

"There is no music," he spoke up after a brief silence.

"We don't need music," Ino laughed, "… I'm glad you're getting out and having fun."

"Hm," there was a soft smile on his lips.

"How long until she comes to pick you up?" Ino questioned.

"Three days," he said with his lips straight.

"So…" Ino tapped her chin, "… where are you staying?"

"In a hotel," he replied standing as she did as well.

"Don't spend your money," Ino shook her head, "… stay at my place."

"Ino," he said softly, "… are you sure?"

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. Their meetings had been ongoing one every few months. The first time she met him, he was in a terrible state. He had killed so many people and held all the guilt and blame. They were going to execute him at first, but she saw something in him. She couldn't let him die. After years of developing rapport, he eased in and wasn't as angry. He changed.

"Yes," she replied to him with a smile, "… I am."

-o-o-

Ino stirred in bed before her eyes opened slowly. She yawned softly sitting up. She swung her legs over the bed. Did she want to get up now or later?

Later sounds good.

She lied back down without shifting herself only to feel a body underneath her. She stared confused at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning her head to see what it was.

"You forgot I was here," he accused softly.

"Oh," she laughed nervously propping herself off him, "… I guess I did."

"Hm," he said sitting up.

"It's only cause you're so quiet," Ino pouted, yet her eyes were smiling.

"Hm…" he got out of the bed, "… may I use your restroom?"

"No," Ino looked serious as he turned to her.

"Ok," the man started to walk away.

"Gaara-san," Ino sighed, "… I was only joking."

"I know," he said turning to aim his soft smile at her before walking out of the bedroom door.

"You are sneaky," she said under her breath heading to the restroom herself to freshen up.

Once she was done, she headed over to the living room where the redhead sat watching the television. Ino never really enjoyed the box very much. She only received it as a gift from her father. She sat beside him and instead of watching the tube, she watched him instead. People were more of her thing, anyway.

"Do you have to watch me?" he questioned facing her.

"Is it my fault I am fascinated by your beauty?" Ino smiled.

He really is handsome. Ino had to admit she has a crush on him.

"So that give you a reason to watch me?" he decided to ask.

"Yup," she continued smiling.

"I find other ways to distract me," the redhead smirk, "… you should too."

"Neh," Ino grinned, "… so conceded," she laughed out.

"I wasn't talking about me," he smiled and Ino's grin slowed into a smile.

"Hm," Ino sounded as she stood hearing a knock at her door.

"Hey," it was soft and Ino sighed.

"Come in," she let them in and closed the door.

"How are you?" the brunette questioned.

"Fine and you two?" she wondered.

"Good," he replied.

Ino could tell they wanted to talk and she didn't blame them. She avoided them for a while now; it was time things get stitched up. She glanced over at the red head that stood walking toward her.

"Hello Kakashi-san," he shifted his gaze, "… Genma-san."

"Gaara," Kakashi smiled, "… we apologize for interrupting."

"That is alright," Gaara said, "… do you wish to be alone?"

"Gaara-san," Ino shook her head, "… are you trying to get away from me?"

"It's possible," he aimed his soft smile to her before heading out of her house.

"I swear he is a sneaky one," she mumbled.

"I'm glad you're talking to us," Genma admitted.

"Did you guys want something to drink?" she offered walking to the kitchen.

"I'm good," Genma said.

"I as well," Kakashi added.

Ino poured herself a glass of water before heading to the couch. They followed and she took a drink once she sat down. She stared at the glass for a moment thinking about everything that cracked right underneath her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why must something beautiful fade?

"I'm sorry," Ino confessed, "… I know you two were doing your jobs."

"You were right though," Kakashi reminded, "… we should've known Kiba would have not done it."

"Hm," she breathed out, "… I know I avoided talking to either one of you."

"We understand," Genma touched her arm gently.

"Hm," she repeated.

It was quiet and she felt their eyes on her.

"I love you," Ino started looking at her glass, "… you know that?"

"You're talking about me, right?" she heard Genma say and she laughed softly.

"Yes, you," she agreed softly with a smile.

"I see," the voice on the other side of her said blankly.

"You knew this was going to happen," Genma pointed out scooting closer to Ino.

Ino let the honey eyed male's arm wrap around her shoulder. She didn't face him, nor did she stop him. Instead, she turned her blue eyes to the silver haired male. His face held nothing, but she saw more in his mixed colored eyes. He stood suddenly heading to the door; he was a few feet away but stopped when he felt himself being tugged. He didn't want to turn, but another tug caused him to do just that.

He met her eyes.

"Hey," she said softly.

He didn't say anything back. She sighed softly reaching her hand up to touch his face as if telling him everything through contact. Ino watched the way his eyes looked angry, confused, and hurt. It was terrible for her to say, but she wanted him to feel all that. He hurt her.

She pressed her lips against his.

It was soft, delicate. Almost like the first time. When she pulled back, he leaned in again capturing her lips.

"Hey," she heard an angry voice, "… what's going on here?!"

Ino turned to look at her other partner after Kakashi and her parted lips. Hurt and pain was in his eyes too. Good. That's what they get. They deserve to feel how she felt. She tried to convince herself, but she couldn't. Hurting them was worse than them hurting her.

"Is something wrong?" she feigned confusion.

"Don't act like that," Genma narrowed his eyes stomping to them.

"Don't be so angry," Kakashi smirked.

"I want a kiss," Genma demanded.

"No," Ino feigned shock, "… what type of girl will I be if I kiss you as well."

"Come on," Genma pouted, "… that's wrong you kissing him in front of me."

"Aw," Ino sounded awfully sweet in his ears, "… poor Genma… do you want a cookie?"

"I'm not a child," Genma crossed his arms.

"Then stop acting like one," she said calmly catching him off guard.

"Neh…" he whined, "… so beautiful, but so mean."

"I told you before," Ino reminded, "… I never said I was nice."

"Hm," a smirk splayed across his face as he grabbed her arm and tug her so she closed the space between them, "… that's right, isn't it?"

Ino just smiled innocently as his lips inched forward wanting to close the distance.

All he felt was air.

"What…?" he didn't finish seeing Kakashi's arm wrapped around the blonde straying her to the kitchen causing her to laugh.

"Hey!" he called out walking quickly to them.

"I'm surprised," Ino laughed, "… not my bedroom?" she quirked and eyebrow.

"After," Kakashi said knowingly.

"No fair," Genma pouted playfully, "… can I join?"

Ino stopped and turned to him with a mischievous smirk. Her blue eyes were dancing.

"You want to share?" Ino's smirk slowly went up into a grin.

"I don't want to," Genma shook his head, "… but if it's what you want, then yes."

"Hm…" Ino thought about it before she started laughing.

Yes, she definitely loves them.

But love can only last so long.


	36. Interference

**Switched**

By kiwime

* * *

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: Yes, she definitely loves them. But love can only last so long.

* * *

"Please," the blonde begged.

"No," the redhead replied calmly.

"Gaara-san…" Ino said softly leaning against him, "… please…"

"Fine," he sighed taking the brush from her hand.

She grinned and turned around so her hair was facing the redheaded male. She felt his hand took a handful of her locks and begin to brush. Ino sighed feeling relaxed as she felt his movement continue throughout her head.

"It's soft," she heard him say as he ran his fingers through her hair once he was done brushing.

"Hm…" Ino smiled closing her eyes.

Ino felt tired for some reason, yet this was peaceful. She felt her body falling and she didn't know if she was actually doing it or fantasizing. The tug on her locks causes her to open her eyes.

"Hey," Ino frowned.

"I cannot brush your hair," he clarified looking down on her.

Ino gave a questioning look before she realized she wasn't dreaming. Her head was against his chest. She offered a smiled and sat back up.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ino sighed and yawned on cue.

"We should sleep then," Gaara stood.

"Together?" Ino smiled coyly.

"Hm," he smirked before walking toward his side of the bed.

"Hey," she said softly as she lay under the sheet, "… you're heading out tomorrow, right?"

"Hai," there was a sadness to his tone that she picked up.

"Hey," Ino touched his arm under the sheet, "… come over whenever you can."

"I will," there was that soft smile that she loves.

-o-o-

She was getting tired of staying in one spot for so long. She could feel herself tilting. She glanced to her right to see the redhead staring aimlessly forward. They were currently in front of her home on the street waiting for his sister to drive by.

It was empty.

Ino sighed. It had been thirty minutes over when she said she would pick him up. Ino knew from past knowledge that Gaara had abandonment issues. This was not good.

"Gaara-san," Ino spoke up, "… how about we wait inside?"

"You can go," he turned to her, "… you do not have to wait with me."

"Gaara-san," she breathed out, "… you are my friend. I will stay here with you."

"You're afraid," he accused softly.

"No," Ino shook her head, "… not of that…"

"Then of what?" he was curious.

"That I'll miss you too much," Ino admitted.

It was quiet for a few minutes as she watched his lips curve upwards. She smiled back and pecked his cheek before facing the street. She heard something from her left and looked to see what it was. Her face deadpanned. This isn't good.

-o-o-

"What do you mean?" she gritted out.

"Exactly what I said," he was eerily calm.

"Fine," she calmed down, "… is there a reason then?"

"I cannot say," the male smirked.

"Kankorou," she frowned.

"Brother," Gaara spoke up after seeing the blonde getting nowhere, "… where is she?"

"She is out," the hooded male shrugged, "… with some dude."

"With some dude?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," the puppet master said nonchalantly, "… no big deal."

"Kankorou," Ino grabbed his jacket and pulled him close, "… you know the issue, don't you?" her eyes turned icy, "… if she…"

"I know," he barked, "… don't worry about it! She's fine, trust me."

"Who is this _dude_ then?" Ino dropped her hands and stared intently at the male.

"Um…" he laughed nervously scratching his cheek.

"Kankorou," there was a glint of anger in the red head's voice that caused his hair to stand.

"Okay, okay!" he cried defeated, "… this guy was on the side of the road," he explained.

"She wouldn't pick up a stranger," Ino drawled out suspiciously.

"He, according to her, was H-O-T," Kankorou made a face, "… she dropped me off and that was it."

"I can't believe this," Ino sighed aggravated.

"Ino," Gaara spoke her name and she turned to him.

"Don't worry Gaara," she replied to his unspoken question, "… we'll find her."

-o-o-

"Ino-san," Sally called out, "… here is the sketch."

"Thank you," Ino offered an appreciative smile before the female left.

She stared at the paper with a drawn out face. He really did look hot and knew exactly why Temari would've done what she did. The only thing that was wrong was who the picture looked like. The male, according to Kankorou, had long silver hair, purple eyes, and strong jaw lines.

Her face grimed.

"What's wrong?" Gaara questioned noticing the blonde's feature turn dark.

Ino didn't reply as she continued to glare at the sketch.

This couldn't be right. This _dude_ was supposed to be under strict surveillance. This man was a schizophrenic psychopath. He killed so many people and had no remorse for anyone. He rambled on about this so called God who tells him he was the only person who could save the world and in order to do that, everyone must die.

A chill ran up her spine.

She stood blanking out her face.

"Ino, tell me what's wrong," it was a demand and when she turned her blue eyes to emerald, he paused.

"Gaara," she said with an even tone, "… you will remain here, while my team and I find your sister," she turned and started walking off only to feel his hand on her arm.

"He's bad, isn't he?" she didn't need to answer that question.

"I promise I will bring her back," she glanced at him as he removed his hand.

She closed the door behind her and headed over to where her boss was located. Once she knocked and he let her enter, she moved up to his desk not realizing others in the room. She felt like a robot.

"This is a sketch of the man who was last seen with Temari Sabaku," she placed the paper on the table, "… I request for a rescue team."

"This is…" her leader begun looking at her questioningly.

"It is," Ino nodded stoning her eye, "… she dropped off Gaara Sabaku four days ago. She had told him she would pick him up in three days. Kankorou Sabaku was dropped off here yesterday from his partner. He figured if Temari did not pick him up, she didn't pick up Gaara as well," she paused, "… I know Temari Sabaku personally. She would never leave her brothers."

Her boss leaned back and shifted his eyes somewhere else. Ino didn't move her eyes from him until the voice spoke up.

"Ino Yamanaka," she faced Kiba's boss, "… it has only been one day. Is it possible she forgotten or needed an extra day?"

"The man she was seen last with normally does not leave his victims alive on the fourth day," she evened her tone, "… I fear for her life."

"I understand where you are coming from," the older female in the room spoke up, "… are you positive this man is as dangerous as you say? What if he is a possible look-alike?"

Ino felt her blood beginning to boil. Why was she here again? She could've just taken off to find the sandy blonde on her own.

"I rather find her in the arms of a kind man than in the hands of a murderer," she said those words as if it was dripping with venom.

"I'll make a phone call to make sure he hasn't escaped before we do anything," her leader spoke up and she turned to him narrowing her eyes.

"Understood," she turned and walked away without a glance at the other two adults.

_I will find you Temari, _Ino promised, _and I will kill him if he touches you._

-o-o-

"Kiba," she spoke into the receiver, "… I need your help."

"Anything for you," she could see his grin.

"I need you to help me find someone," Ino spoke.

"You got it," she smiled.

_I will track you down…_ her eyes glared a hole into the wall, _Hidan._

* * *

_**Thank You ShikaIno1 for your awesomness! :D**  
_


	37. Case Nine: Hidan

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_ She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: _I will track you down_ _Hidan._

* * *

Ino was currently driving down the streets toward the direction of where Kankorou stated his older sister picked up the murderer. Her eyes were stones, but her lips were biting back a scowl. Did her boss really think she would just let this be? Obviously he didn't trust her enough to listen to her. He had told her to wait, but how can she when the killer is out there? She gripped the steering wheel harder. She was going to ask for others to come with her, but she knew what she was doing was defying orders. She wasn't in good standings with her boss to begin with. So here she was in her car, alone.

Pulling up to the side of the road, she got out of the car to look around. There were no signs of anything and Ino's face held a grim expression. Blowing out heat through her nose, she tried to figure out where Temari would be.

_She dropped off Kankorou,_ she stated, _would she turn back on the way home or somewhere else?_

She remembered working on Hidan's case. It was the strangest one she had ever worked on. He was very charming, but he was also psychotic. Ino shook her thoughts away and focused on his motive. Normally he would take anyone he sees fit and torture them, skinning their bodies as if they were food. His victims had all bled to death. She fisted her hands and willed herself to continue. Though it was a grim thought, she needed to know.

Into her car, she went ahead and drove further down.

Kiba had been kind enough to give her pointers in tracking the man. He wanted to assist her in finding the female Sabaku, but she didn't let him. After arguing for a bit, he explained how to decipher marks that are recent along with many other things. She had also called her good friend Shikamaru Nara, but he was stuck with plenty of things already. She sighed deeply as her eyes looked around her surroundings as she continued driving. She already knew Genma, Kakashi, and Anko were not an option.

She pulled into the parking lot where Kankorou was dropped off. She exited her car, locked it, and walked into the building. The lady at the front saw her and smiled.

"How may I help you miss?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if Temari Sabaku ever showed up here?" Ino questioned.

"No miss," the lady shook her head, "… she dropped off Kankorou san."

"Did you see if there was anyone else in the car?" Ino was a little hopeful.

"Yes," the female nodded, "… I couldn't really see since I was at a strange angle, but there was someone else in there."

"How do you know?" Ino was curious.

"I saw Temari san looking over her shoulders more than once," the lady paused, "… she seemed troubled."

"Did she say anything to you?" Ino questioned.

"No," the lady shook her head then added, "… she opened her mouth like she was, but she shut it quickly before taking off."

_He must've threatened her,_ Ino thought.

"Do you know which direction she left?" Ino questioned again.

"I think she went south miss," the lady informed.

"Thank you very much," Ino smiled.

"You are welcome," the lady bowed as Ino walked out of the building and down the direction the female pointed out.

-o-o-

After driving for a bit, she felt the adrenaline in her rise. She was not going to stop until she found that bastard. Looking around her, she realized she drove about ten miles south from where Kankurou worked. There was an image that caught her eyes and she slammed her brakes. Jumping out of her car, she saw the symbol carved on the tree.

_This symbol!_ She remembered this image.

With that thought in mind, she knew he was around here somewhere. Getting back into her car, she parked it off the side of the road and left with her phone in her pocket along with her gun and gun holster. Slowing herself down the hill where trees surrounded, she tried her best to be as quiet as she possibly could. She paused once she was at the bottom. Closing her eyes, she remembered what Kiba had told her.

"_Just close your eyes and listen to your surroundings. Listen to what the wind is telling you."_

There was a small breeze that flew by and she relaxed her mind. She didn't hear anything, but the rustles of leaves and the cracking of branches. Her eyes shot open.

Another breeze flew by and she could've sworn she heard someone screaming. Looking in the direction of where the breeze came from, she took off in that direction. As she ran past trees, she could feel her heart racing from the thought that kept rushing through her mind. Pausing again, she heard the scream again.

_Temari!_ She shouted in her head as she ran faster to wherever she could be.

"You're screams are beautiful."

_Hidan, _she gritted out with a growl as she slowed down hiding behind trees.

Her steps took her closer to the area where she spotted his silver hair. Gulping down the anxiety of who the female was, she sidestepped to another tree to get a better view. What she saw was a bloody mess.

_Temari,_ she bit her cheek wanting to cry, scream, and kill.

The sandy blonde female was tied up against a tree naked with scars running all over her body as pools of her blood lied underneath her. The wanted man was grinning as he held the scythe to an arm of hers and scraped it only to hear the piercing sound of her scream.

"Your sacrifice would be the best," he laughed.

Ino glared hard at the man and was about to pull out her gun when her phone vibrated. She quickly grabbed the object and pushed the volume button on the side to stop the vibrating from continuing. She looked to see if he had noticed, but he was too into Temari's scream to realize. Ino looked down at the phone to notice who had called.

-o-o-

Shikamaru was on break from his meeting and decided he should return his friend's phone call. He waited for her to pick up and when she did, he didn't hear anything.

"Oi," he frowned, "… you're not talking me because I didn't pick up your call? Troublesome…" before he could finish, a shriek and a scream sounded into his ears. He soon heard gun shots and curse words thrown. He was about to question if this was a joke, but he soon heard his friend's voice that caused him to run to his boss like his life depended on it.

"_I'll be your sacrifice."_


	38. Thank You

**Switched**

By kiwime

Summary:_She thought in her line of work holding on to love was harder than holding onto anything else. She was wrong. It was worse._

* * *

Previously: "_I'll be your sacrifice."_

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was a genius. He was told this all his life by everyone, but one person; one very troublesome person. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaws as he narrowed his eyes ahead of him. How could she do this? How could she just go searching for a maniac without backup or any assistant? He was angry with her, but he was also frightened. He soon felt guilty. He should've picked up the first time she called. He should've known this would happen. If he was a damn genius, she should've seen this coming, right? He should've known that damn blonde troublesome woman was going to get herself into trouble all over again. He should've known, but damn it!

"So she went against orders," the woman in front of him mused.

"Tsunade sama," he tried to even out his anger, "… do you think this is a joke?" he bit back the scowl as he stood waiting for a reply.

"Not at all," her face became serious.

"Then why have we not gone to look for her," he gritted his teeth knowing full well that his mind was going through millions of scenarios Ino was in, all ending with her alive.

"I've already called her boss," the woman informed, "… he said they'll deal with her."

Shikamaru had to let out an angry breath through his nose. Ino was not the problem! She was not the something that needs to be dealt with!

"I'll join them," he stated and was about to turn around, but his leader's voice stopped him.

"No," it was stern and Shikamaru turned with a glare.

"Why not," it wasn't a question.

"It's an order Shikamaru," the dip in her voice told him there will be consequences if he defied her.

He didn't care.

If there was something that troublesome woman taught him, it would be to follow your heart even if it meant breaking the rules.

-o-o-

Kiba was beyond frustrated. She said she would call him if she found that psycho or at least give him an understanding of where she was. He glanced at his watch. Growling, it had been five hours already and nothing from her. He was getting pissed. The sky was growing dark and he just had a feeling that something truly wrong was happening. It most likely involved that lovable blonde. Scowling from anger, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

Nothing. He tried again. Nothing.

He slammed the phone against the table. Slouching onto the chair, he rested his head in his hands with his elbows propped against the table. Running his hands through his face, he stared at the phone before closing his eyes.

_Damn it Ino,_ he glowered at the sink, _you better be safe._

-o-o-

She glared heatedly at him and all he did was look at her incredulously.

"Well, I would rather have two sacrifices than one," he spoke as if what she offered was dumb.

"That would go against Jashin, wouldn't it?" the blonde questioned as she glanced at the sandy blonde who was lying limply against the tree.

"Are you questioning my religion?!" she could see the anger in his eyes and she knew she'd have to find a way to change places with Temari.

"I'm only offering you my life," Ino merely shrugged, "… you do remember who put you in that hell home, don't you?"

His eyes narrowed.

"You," he growled.

"It would fair better wouldn't it?" she taunted, "… to kill the person who took your religion from you than a random female."

He thought about it and Ino could tell the wheels in his confused brain were encrypting her words.

"I would kill you than finish killing that woman," he laughed maniacally and Ino bit back a scowl.

"How about you let me tend to her first," Ino suggested, "… that way, when you are done with me, she would still be alive when you return."

"Hm, not bad," he grinned, "… why don't I just finish her than go on to you?"

"Because," she smirk right back, "… you're too egotistic to care."

"You're still a bitch," he laughed once again.

"So what's your answer," Ino could feel her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"Fine," he waved his hands at her and watched the two blondes interact.

He didn't have any worries. He had a freakin' scythe and she didn't have her guns let alone anyone with her. He smirked; she was as good as dead.

"Temari san," she whispered softly to see her glazed emerald eyes, "… I'm going to move you. It might hurt, but bear with me."

Ino looked at Hidan to see him watching her. Ino untied the ropes holding the female in place. As Temari's body slump forward leaving blood on her clothes, Ino gently placed her down against the tree. She made a quick sweep of her eyes at their surroundings to find none of the older female's clothes anywhere.

"I burned them," Hidan spoke up as he swished his scythe.

Ino looked back at the blonde in front of her and couldn't help the pain against her heart.

_I'm so sorry Temari,_ she blinked away the regret.

Ino was taking off her jacket and lay in on top of the female. As far as Ino could tell, her blood was starting to dry, so that was a good sign Temari was not going to bleed out. Ino then took off the shirt she was wearing and placed it below her waist.

"So you stripping for me?" she glanced into purple eyes to see him lick his lips.

"Only for you," she said monotonously.

"Take off your pants," he ordered and when she glared at him, he only motioned her with his scythe.

She slowly unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. She had to admit she must have caught the maniac at a good time. She rather has him in his 'good' mood than his sadistic one.

She removed her pants and lied in over Temari hoping the warmth of them would help her friend.

"Do you enjoy the show?" Ino was in nothing but her bra and undies.

"I definitely do," she told herself to not fist her hands as he skimmed her body with his eyes.

"Come here," he called out as he sat on the grass motioning for her.

Ino was about to head over to him, but she heard her voice.

"Ino…" it was soft, something Temari doesn't show very much.

Ino glanced at her to see her glazed eyes staring at her.

_Don't do it._

Ino smiled and nodded to her.

_It's okay._

Ino continued sauntering ever so slowly over to him. Her hips were calling and she could tell he either wanting her blood right now or her body. She rather has the latter.

As she stood in front of him, he looked up at her.

"If you do anything against me, I will kill her," Hidan spoke sternly with no hint of anything else.

"I understand," she said softly as she watched him carefully.

"Good," his eyes went back to what was currently in front of him: her stomach.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so he could feel her stomach against his lips. Quickly he darted out his tongue to taste her stomach. Ino, on the other hand felt a bit relieved. She forgot he usually does foreplay before he killed. Maybe she could prolong her death enough for anyone to find them.

"Hidan," she breathed out tugging his hair gently.

She tasted so good. Her sacrifice would be magnificent. His hands wrapped around her and pushed her hips against his chest.

"Sit," he demanded and she complied not leaving her gaze from his.

She knew if she gave him his undivided attention, then there may be a part of him that would want to keep her longer. In turn, Temari would be alive longer.

Wrapping her legs around him, she straddled him on his lap.

He kissed her, forcefully. It was harsh and heated. Ino didn't expect him to go right for her lips, than again she didn't expect to be on his lap either. She had to imagine someone else when she kissed back fighting for dominance. Hidan was a handsome man, very attractive, but she couldn't stop the pictures of all the victims he killed. She couldn't stop seeing Temari's bloody body hanging limply against the tree.

Forcing herself to deepen the kiss, she thought about those she loves, those she kissed, those she gave her heart to.

Then, there was a pain against her back as it pierced her skin.

She gasped pulling away from his lips.

"It feels good doesn't it," he chuckled as he left love bites down her neck.

She didn't have an answer to that, but she knew it would scar.

"Hidan," she breathed out letting her lips let out a soft moan.

He growled into her skin and bit her neck hard drawing blood. She squeezed her fingers ripping his skin as the pain continued to ensue. Letting out a ragged breath, he caught her lips once more. Another round of kissing and tongue sucking between the psycho and the blonde. She had to admit though, he was a great kisser.

_Damn you and your psycho brain! _she screamed.

She didn't know why, but she was beginning to enjoy the feel of his skin against hers and even her hips were beginning to move on their own. She couldn't fight it either. It was as if she was drugged somewhere between the agreement and the kissing. It was strange and her mind was starting to fog up. She could feel his hand roll up her side and cup a breast. She remembered having her bra on. Where did it go?

It was strange, almost an out-of-body experience. She could feel his fingers and his lips, she could hear herself moaning and enjoying the feel, but she didn't at the same time. She was confused and a bit scared. Was her body actually liking his touches or was there something else going on? She wasn't sure but her moans were getting louder and she was getting more scared. She tried to stop herself, tried to pull away from the maniac, but her body only moved in closer.

_Stop!_ She demanded her body, but it didn't listen.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't control herself and things were getting out of hand. She was stark naked in front of a freakin' psycho! Her bra, her panties, gone leaving only skin. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched the scene play out.

_No! Stop!_

"Ino!"

_That voice!_ Her eyes didn't move to the voice, but she already knew who it was.

"Get the hell off of her you psycho!"

Ino was ecstatic! Another voice she recognized.

She saw Hidan being pried away and punched multiple times, while she saw Temari continue to stare at her as her friend carried her.

_You're safe now,_ Ino smiled and everything became black.

-o-o-

She blinked and blinked but the room was so dim. Maybe it was the lighting? She ignored it and tried sitting up, but everything was beginning to blur. Placing both her hands against her head to stop the pounding, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes again, she could see some form of light, but again it wasn't bright.

"You're awake," came the voice of her childhood friend.

"How's Temari?" she asked blinking slowly.

"Still recovering," he replied and she caught a bit of anger.

"Is she going to survive?" Ino questioned noticing how dry her throat is.

"She lost a lot of blood," there was a pause and Ino shifted her eyes to meet dark ones, "… but she'll survive."

Ino let out a relieved breath. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed attempting to get off the mattress, but the ponytail haired male stopped her escape.

"Shika," she found her voice to be hoarse.

"Why didn't you bring backup," he stood in front of her and she had to blink to get him into focus.

"You know why," she said softly trying her best to keep still though her mind was starting to swim.

It was quiet and Ino thought he was going to yell at her, but there was nothing. It wasn't the first time she went against orders. Obviously she wasn't in good standing with her boss, so she knew Shikamaru knew this as well. She never was able to hide anything from him.

"You could've died," he reprimanded.

"I know," she smiled and he grunted.

"What would you have done if we didn't come in time?" he held back a bark.

"I guess I would do what he asked," Ino shrugged, but felt her movement still when she felt his hands wrap around her arms.

"You were going to do whatever he says?!" Shikamaru gritted out leaning forward so she wasn't able to look anywhere else, "… you were willing to die?!"

"Yes," her voice was solid, "… I made a promise that I would bring her back alive," her eyes did not waver, "… I never break my promises Shika. You know that."

"Ino," his voice was stern and evoke authority, "… what would happen if we never came and you were dead. She would've been next."

Ino felt him squeeze her arms and she blinked out a smile.

"Shika," she breathed out placing her own hands on his, "… you didn't think I thought ahead?" she quirked her eyebrow and let out a soft laugh, "… I hung around you long enough to pick up some pointers."

His face held confusion before his eyes widen.

"You planned the call," he accused not letting her arms go.

"Well," Ino giggled, "… I knew you'd call back, but I didn't know when," she let out a sigh, "… I'm definitely glad my estimation was correct."

"Did you know I asked Kiba for assistance?" Shikamaru removed his hands and leaned back a bit amazed at his blonde haired friend.

"Of course," Ino ran her fingers through her hair, "… he is the best tracker and he was on leave for a week," she smiled to him, "… he was waiting on my call anyways. I knew he'd join you."

"I'm impress," Shikamaru smirked, "… guess you are smart."

"Of course I am," she rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh, "… hey Shika," she looked away, "… thank you," she faced him again, "… I didn't know if I could stop…"

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded with a smirk, "… you seemed to enjoy his tongue."

"Shika!" she yelled embarrassed, "… I tried to stop, but…" she paused, "… it was strange. I couldn't. It felt like the person wasn't me, but was at the same time."

"Well," Shikamaru sighed as he placed his hands into his pockets, "… the doctors said you, along with Temari, were drugged."

"But," Ino looked at him confused, "… I didn't take anything…"

"I think it's his weapon," Shikamaru explained, "… when he scarred your back," he motioned to her back, "… the drug must be a liquid form. Once he slashed you, the drug penetrated into your skin."

"So what does this mean?" Ino was frightened.

"They were able to neutralize it," Shikamaru let out a soft smile, "… you're going to be fine. You'll probably have migraines and nausea for a few days, but besides that you'll end up the same troublesome blonde as always."

"Thanks Shika," she laughed, "… I'm glad one of us is happy."

Ino pushed herself off the bed only to feel the wave of sickness hit her. She could feel herself wobbling forward before arms wrapped around her.

"Take it slow," Shikamaru warned as he maneuvered the blonde into an upright position.

"Yeah," she nodded against his chest before pulling away, "… it feels like a hangover, but three times worse."

"You would know," Shikamaru laughed as she pouted.

"Ino!" came the voice of her other savior.

"Hey Kiba," she spoke up turning to his direction.

"I'm glad you're okay," his voice was filled with relief.

"Yeah same here," she let out a soft smile blinking him into clarity, "… thank you."

"Anytime," Kiba said it so serious that she couldn't help the furrow of her brows before she felt the arms that held her up left before another pair enveloped her.

"I mean it," he spoke against her ears as she felt his chest against hers.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes and could feel the calmness creep into her.

She finally pulled away once she felt better.

"There was no need to push me Kiba," Shikamaru voiced with a shake of his head.

"Eh?" the brunette looked at him and chuckled embarrassed, "… sorry bout that Shikamaru."

"Neh," Shikamaru waved his hands as a sign of 'forget about it'.

"Let's go grab something to eat," Ino offered, "… I'm starving."

"Actually," Kiba paused giving her a sympathetic look, "… you have to talk to your boss," Kiba thumbed to Shikamaru, "… we got ours out of the way already."

"Are you two in trouble?" she questioned with a frown.

"Eh," Kiba shrugged, "… I'm on probation now," he frowned.

"You Shika?" she questioned as her eyes shifted to him.

"Stuck in office for a while and no days off," the genius sighed.

"Damn…" Ino deadpanned, "… I'm screwed aren't I?"

It was a rhetorical question that didn't need to be answered.

"Yup," came the voice of a female she recognized, "… you are in deep shit."

"Anko," Ino greeted.

"Come on Princess," Anko motioned her with her hand, "… Leader sama is waiting."

Ino turned to her saviors to see them giving her a look that told her to brace herself. Giving a slight nod, she turned back to the purple haired female. Letting out a deep sigh, she prepared herself mentally for the pain that was soon to be coming. It didn't help that her migraine was acting up as soon as she walked out the door.

-o-o-

"What you did was brash," her leader stated calmly though she knew he was boiling, "… you went against orders and disrespected every one of us," he paused and stared coldly at her, "… what do you have to say for yourself."

She could feel the tension in the room and wanted to roll her eyes just to make him even angrier, but that would be too costly. Instead, she breathed out through her nose and suck up her pride.

"I apologize," she bowed, "… but waiting would've cost Temari's life."

"That may be true, but you are also an officer," her leader reprimanded, "… you know you must follow the rules and respect orders."

She didn't say anything. In truth, she wanted to scream at him for being so stupid, for not listening to her, to have the galls to say she was at fault when if it wasn't for her- an innocent life would've been taken by a maniac. Instead, she just stared expressionless at the man before her. She has gone through a lot of training to keep her composure and though she lost herself in her emotions for the past month, she couldn't give him the satisfaction. She knew he was waiting for her to get riled up so he could have a good excuse to rid her, but she already knows she was the best. He wouldn't be able to replace her.

"You'll be on call," her leader spoke, "… until I see any changes from your rebellious attitude, I will bring you back into the force," she could see the glimmer of smugness in those eyes, "… any questions?"

"No," she spoke monotonously.

"Good," he leaned back, "… leave."

"Hai," she stood up and walked out of the door with her head held high, though she was barking out insults in her mind.

-o-o-

Letting out a sigh, she unwrap the bouquet and began picking up some of the flowers. Clipping the ends in a slanted direction, she placed it inside of the clear tall vase with water already in it. After repeating her action, she tied a pretty red bow at the neck of the vase and placed it in an empty space on her table. Cleaning up the mess, she headed to the sink to wash her hands. A few minutes later, she heard a few knocks on her door. Walking over, she opened the door to see her co-workers.

"Hey Princess!" Anko grinned, "… how is the off-duty life?"

"Hello to you too," Ino mumbled, "… Genma, Kakashi," she stepped to the side letting them inside.

"Looks like there is a garden in here," Genma spoke up as he noticed all the flowers and vases all over the room.

"I was bored," Ino replied heading to the kitchen to pour her guests something to drink.

"You could always come to me for company Ino," Kakashi looked over at her as she poured the water into the glass.

"I don't want your company," she said blandly.

She looked up at him to see hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Flowers are good for now," she explained, "… beside, you're probably busy," she gave him a knowing look.

She handed him a glass while Anko and Genma walked around her living room garden.

"I would make time for you," he spoke softly to her.

"That's why," she replied back just as soft, "… thank you," she offered him a smile before heading toward the other two.

"Thanks," Genma smiled cheekily at the blonde as she gave the last glass to Anko, "… I missed you so much," he placed his chin on her shoulder as she faced Anko who was in front of Genma, "… it's lonely not seeing your beautiful face."

"Yeah, he couldn't stop complaining," Anko added with a scowl, "… had to kick his butt to get his mind out of the gutter."

"The gutter?" Ino questioned taking a step forward removing the honey eyed chin from her.

"He misses your touch," the silver haired male chimed in.

"Don't make it like it's just him," Anko pointed an accusing finger at the brown eyed male, "… you are just as bad as he is."

"No way!" Genma spoke up, "… I definitely miss my beautiful Ino more!"

Ino continued to listen to her co-workers bicker as to who missed her more. Her eyes shifted to the door again when she heard a knock. She walked over to it and opened to reveal her two saviors.

"What are you two doing here?" she couldn't help asking after the greetings were aside.

"Just checking on you," Kiba said nonchalantly after he and Shikamaru greeted the others in the room.

"You seemed to go back to you hobby," Shikamaru eyed the flowers, "… seems you haven't lost your touch."

"Hm," she sounded not too please with her work, "… I feel like I'm missing something."

"Can't help you there," her childhood friend smirked, "… that's your thing."

She just nodded and stared at the rows of vases with blooming flowers of all varieties brightening the room with their multiple colors.

"So you like doing this?" Anko questioned a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Ino answered and left it at that. She walked toward her flowers.

"She used to do this when we were kids," Shikamaru branched out, "… a lot of people would come asking her to make them bouquets and stuff."

It was quiet as everyone else took in this new information of their blonde.

"So…" Anko drawled out, "… you two knew each other for a long time, huh?" it was a question for clarification.

"Yeah," Shikamaru side-glanced her, "… is it a problem?" he waited for a response.

"Of course it is," Anko laughed as if she was the only one who knew the joke, "… now there are more competition."

The guys looked at her for a moment and she grinned knowing what was going through their minds. She looked at the only other female in the room who has found her way through the garden of vases and flowers.

_Out of ear shot,_ Anko laughed inwardly, _this is going to be fun!_

"Wait…" Kiba started off hesitant, "… you are into…"

"Yup," she nodded as her smile evened out to a thin line, "… you have a problem with that?"

"N..no!" he waved his hands in front of him as a defense, "… like whoever you want."

"This makes so much sense now," Kakashi nodded as if he had just been enlightened.

"You must be kidding…" Genma stared at her as if what he heard was the strangest thing in the world.

"I don't think she is," Shikamaru added with a tone of skepticism and confusion.

Anko just started laughing placing both hands on her hips.

"You guys are so easy," she shook her head, "… I'm not a lesbian," she turned to the blonde who seemed to be looking out the window as she placed a vase on the window sill, "… but if I was," the guys also mimicked her movement, "… I'd go after her too."

-o-o-

Ino placed the vase with a lone flower on the windowsill. She could hear Anko laughing and she knew the female was probably joking with the guys. She found herself smiling. She touched the petal gently feeling its softness against her fingers. Looking out the window, she found herself more relaxed than she had been in a really long time. When was the last time she took a break? An actual let-yourself-be-lazy break? She closed her eyes and took in the air from the propped window. The short breeze flew in playing with her hair before easing down in her small home. She opened her eyes and looked back at the flower.

Her father, the only man in her life that never took her for granted and loved her with every inch of himself, continued to live within her. He was her everything. The day he left the world, she fell apart and she honestly thought she would just die.

Looking over at the group in her house, she smiled to them.

Each and every one of them touched her heart, pieced it back one by one. Some rebuilt faster, others took longer but together they recreated her. She was better. She loves them so much.

Love.

That word came so easily to her and at a point in her life she didn't believe she could love. Not after the death of her father, but she did. She glanced back at the flower and smiled softly. Even with all the mess that had happen, her father would always be with her.

"Enough staring," she breathed out, "… let's go out to eat."

She walked toward them and they smiled at her nodding their heads in agreement.

There is so much she wished to thank them for. Treating them to lunch would be the start.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is the end! I could write more from this, but… I should probably stop. Also, I will not be able to update in a long time, so it's best for me to finish this instead of having you wait. Hope the ending was nice and pleases you! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all else! :D Especially you **ShikaIno1**!

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
